Harry Potter e os Novos Herdeiros
by Ju Potter
Summary: Depois de passar o verão em seu mais novo lar, Harry tem que voltar á Hogwarts para seu ultimo ano, o garoto que já está preocupado fica pior com certas revelações de Dumbledore, sendo que as unicas coisas que o animam é seu namoro com Gina, e os amigos.
1. CAPITULO 1: A Vida na Toca

**CAPITULO 1 : A VIDA NA TOCA**

HARRY POTTER, RONALD WEASLEY! – Gritou Sra. Weasley, na cozinha – EU QUERO OS DOIS AQUI AGORA!

Harry lentamente abriu os olhos, e olhou para Rony ao seu lado, que o olhava assustado.

Acho que ela está um pouco brava – disse Rony

Um pouco? – admirou-se Harry – Eu acho que ela está muito brava!

Escuta... – Rony disse sentando-se na cama e apurando os ouvidos – Ela vem vindo

E agora? – perguntou Harry

Finge que está dormindo! – respondeu Rony, deitando-se rapidamente e cobrindo a cabeça. Harry imediatamente fez o mesmo e ficou escutando os passos se aproximarem

De repente a porta se abriu com um estrondo, e Harry sentiu que suas cobertas eram puxadas

DE PÉ OS DOIS! – Berrou Sra. Weasley – ANDA LOGO!

Rony e Harry imediatamente se levantaram, e olharam para Sra. Weasley, com cara de inocente. Harry porém não á enxergava direito, pois na pressa de levantar não tinha colocado os óculos

Harry o que foi que eu disse quando, você trouxe aquela caixa que fala, da casa de seus tios? – perguntou ela

Não é caixa que fala, é uma televisão – corrigiu-a Harry, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida

NÃO QUERO SABER O NOME DAQUILO! QUERO SABER O QUE EU DISSE! – Berrou ela e Harry e Rony se encolheram

Você disse que poderíamos assistir, mas sem bagunça – respondeu Harry ainda encolhido

E o que vocês dois fizeram? – perguntou ela

Assistimos, sem bagunça! – respondeu Rony

SEM BAGUNÇA! – Berrou ela de novo – Minha sala, tem pacotes de doces e salgados em todos os cantos, duas almofadas rasgadas, e está com um cheiro horrível de bomba de bosta!

Mas mãe não... – tentou dizer Rony

FORAM OS DOIS SIM! – Gritou ela interrompendo – Ontem na sala só tinha os dois!

Não fo.. – começou Harry

Vocês tem cinco minutos para se trocarem, e arrumarem aquela sala! Senão... – terminou ela saindo do quarto e Batendo a porta

Harry e Rony se olharam, ainda de olhos arregalados, logo em seguida caíram na gargalhada

Eu avisei você, lembra? – perguntou Rony

É você estava certo – respondeu Harry, lembrando-se do dia de sua chegada na casa dos Weasleys... "- Harry querido, que bom que você agora vai morar conosco – disse Sra. Weasley o abraçando – Fiquei muito contente por você e pela Gina" Harry sorriu e agradeceu. Logo em seguida Rony cochichou em seu ouvido "- Se prepara, agora ela vai te tratar como filho dela, isso significa que logo, logo, você vai ouvir ela berrando com você!...

Vamos, antes que ela volte! – falou Rony saindo do quarto e Harry o acompanhou. Ao chegar no pé da escada, Harry viu Carlinhos e Gui, que estavam passando as férias na toca, os dois tomavam café e conversavam animadamente

Bom Dia cunhado! – cumprimentou-o Carlinhos

Bom Dia – respondeu Harry se sentando na mesa.

Já tinha se acostumado á ser chamado de cunhado, todos os irmãos Weasleys já o tinham chamado assim. Sra. Weasley tentava vigiar Harry e Gina durante todo o tempo, e sempre que os dois queriam sair, ela colocava Rony para ir junto com eles. Sr. Weasley, havia tido uma conversa séria com Rony e Harry, sobre namoro e outras coisas, mas Harry percebeu que toda a história de "cuidado com o que você faz com sua namorada", era direcionada especialmente para ele.

Ei quem disse que é para vocês tomarem café da manhã? – perguntou Sra. Weasley, ao ver os dois garotos sentados na mesa – Eu disse que é para limparem a sala!

Mas mãe estou com fome – reclamou Rony

Ah está? – perguntou ela sorrindo, e logo em seguida fuzilando Rony com o olhar – Pensasse nisso antes de fazer aquela bagunça!

Mas Sra. Weasley – disse Harry - Agente toma café rapidinho, depois arrumamos!

Eu disse agora! – respondeu ela, pegando a varinha e fazendo toda a comida da mesa desaparecer, sobrando somente a caneca de leite de Gui e Carlinhos. Rony se levantou e fez menção de abrir a geladeira, mas desistiu quando várias correntes apareceram em volta dela.

Mãe estou em fase de crescimento! – resmungou Rony

Fase de crescimento! Ah me poupe Rony, se você crescer mais não passa mais naquela porta – respondeu ela apontando a pequena porta de entrada da casa.

Os dois garotos levantaram derrotados e andaram para a sala. Harry antes de sair da cozinha ainda perguntou

Cadê a Gina?

Está dormindo – respondeu Sra. Weasley

Eu vou... – começou á dizer Harry, com o pé no primeiro degrau da escada

Nem pense em acordar ela Harry! - disse Sra. Weasley – Ao contrário de você e o do Rony, ela ficou lendo, ao invés de fazer bagunça. Agora ande, vai fazer o que eu mandei.

Rony qual é o problema dela? – perguntou Harry entrando na sala

Você ainda não viu nada – respondeu Rony rindo – Ela ainda está começando!

Ela não me deixou acordar a Gina! – reclamou Harry

Você não precisa que ela deixe – respondeu Rony, enquanto pegava, várias embalagens de sapinhos de chocolate

Claro que preciso! Como é que eu vou passar pela escada? – perguntou Harry

Esqueceu que agora podemos aparatar? – disse Rony rindo levemente

Você está querendo me dizer, para eu aparatar no quarto da Gina? – perguntou Harry novamente

No quarto da Gina não! – Rony arregalou os olhos – Já pensou se você pega minha irmã sem roupa? Eu não ia gostar nada disso! – Harry riu – Estou falando para você aparatar no corredor!

Boa Idéia! – disse Harry

Péssima idéia! – Disse a voz de Gina entrando na sala – Se a mamãe pega você desobedecendo ela, você vai se dar mal! E Rony você deveria avisar isso para ele, não incentivar ele á fazer as coisas erradas!

Mas ele queria porque queria te acordar! – respondeu Rony – Eu só quis ajudar!

Tudo bem – disse ela se aproximando de Harry e lhe dando um selinho – Bom Dia

Bom Dia Gina – respondeu ele – Quero dizer não muito bom..

Eu vou ajudar vocês! – falou ela – Acho que mamãe está completamente certa, em fazer vocês limparem a sujeira que fizeram, mas não quero meu namorado a manhã toda limpando uma sala.

Você é demais, sabia? – perguntou Harry a abraçando

É claro que sabia! – respondeu ela rindo

É bem irmã do Rony! – falou Harry – convencida!

Dá para os dois pararem com essa frescura e me ajudar? – reclamou Rony, que agora tinha um pano na mão e tentava limpar o chão.

Harry e Gina se soltaram, e cada um se ocupou em fazer alguma coisa. Harry começou á pegar o resto das embalagens que ainda estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Gina costurava as almofadas. Em menos de duas horas os três caíram deitados um em cada sofá, exaustos.

Como vocês conseguiram isso? – perguntou Gina espantada – Em uma noite essa sala se transformou em um chiqueiro!

Não estava tão suja assim – respondeu Harry

Ah não – falou Gina em tom sarcástico – Só era impossível, identificar, o que era o sofá ou a televisão!

TAC!

Harry e Gina ouviram o estalo, e Rony desapareceu

Onde ele foi? – perguntou Harry

Não faço a mínima idéia - respondeu Gina

Melhor pra nós – falou Harry com um sorriso malicioso se levantando e beijando Gina

TAC!

Ei podem parar com isso! – Harry e Gina abriram os olhos e viram Rony deitado novamente no sofá, com uma enorme bandeja de bolo nos braços – Já disse que na minha frente não!

Rony você aparatou na cozinha? – perguntou Gina espantada

Shin – respondeu ele com a boca cheia de bolo – Fal froblema?

Quando a Hermione te ver, ela não vai te reconhecer! – respondeu Gina

Forque? – perguntou ele

Porque! Depois que você começou á aparatar, você não anda mais! – respondeu ela - Você vai virar uma bola enorme, de tão gordo que vai ficar!

Eu gordo? – riu Rony – Nunca!

Você vai ver, fica só aparatando ao invés de se levantar e ir na cozinha! – falou Gina

Falando em Hermione – começou Harry – Quando ela vem? Só temos mais duas semanas de férias

Eu mandei uma coruja para ela faz cinco dias – respondeu Rony, fechando a cara – Mas ela ainda não respondeu

Ainda não? – se espantou Gina – Mas com certeza a coruja já chegou lá!

É mas ela não parece estar muito interessada em vir aqui – falou Rony com um muxoxo, enfiando mais bolo na boca – Rela, defe te coissa maiss infortante pra fafe!

Rony eu ouvi muito bem Hermione dizer que viria aqui, no Expresso de Hogwarts – lembrou Harry

Não fica bravo com ela Rony! – disse Gina

É você fala isso porque você tem seu namorado aqui todos os dias! – disse Rony, cada vez ele comia mais rápido – Eu finto faudade dela!

Nós sabemos que você sente saudade – falou Harry – Mas você tem que Ter paciência, é o único momento que ela pode ficar com os pais dela

Mas e eu? – resmungou Rony – Ela não quer ficar comigo?

É claro que quer, mais vocês vão ficar juntos durante o ano todo – explicou Gina – Agora ela tem que aproveitar e ficar um pouco em casa!

Ta bom – respondeu Rony com uma cara melancólica

Me dá um pedaço desse bolo – falou Harry. Rony pegou um pedaço e arremessou para Harry, que agarrou no ar, fazendo farelos caírem no chão

Agora eu entendi! – falou Gina ficando de pé

Enfendeu o fe? – perguntou Harry

Como vocês fazem essa sujeira! Onde já se viu arremessar um pedaço de bolo desse jeito?

Normal – respondeu Rony

Normal! Saiam daqui os dois! – mandou ela tentando puxar Rony e Harry para que eles ficassem de pé.- Vão logo, antes que eu chame a mamãe!

Harry e Rony não se mexeram, continuaram á comer e a arremessar bolo, enquanto gargalhavam

MÃE!.. – berrou Gina, mas antes de terminar de falar, ouviu dois estalos, e quando olhou pra trás Harry e Rony tinham sumido – Ah quando eu puder aparatar, vocês vão me pagar!

* * *

_**N/A: **Oie! Primeiro cap, da continuação! E ai o que acharam? Desculpem pela demora, é q meu pc tinha pifado só tive ele de volta hj! Rsrrsrs_

_**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Carol os casais dessa fic, são basicamente os mesmo, a única diferença é que eu dei um pouco mais de destaque á Rony e Hermione._

**AlÃ­cia Spinet:** Nome sugestivo, com certeza, atraves dele jah da pra Ter uma idéia sobre a fic...hum casamento! Quem sabe!

**Isa Potter**: _Q bom q vc gostou no final! E pode ficar sossegada q eu naum sou doida não! Heheh_

_Axo q é soh né? Bem quero agradecer á todo pessoal q leu o Coração Dourado! Valeu mesmo! E espero ver todos por aki e comentando! Teh o proximo cap! _

_Bjks...Ju _


	2. CAPITULO 2: Visitas

CAPITULO 2: VISITAS 

Harry, você teve alguma notícia sobre Voldemort? – perguntou Rony, minutos antes de descerem para o jantar

Não, como sempre ninguém me conta nada – reclamou Harry

Mas você escreveu para Dumbledore?- continuou Rony

Para Dumbledore, Lupin , Hagrid.. – respondeu Harry contando nos dedos – Mas o único que me respondeu foi Hagrid, e a única coisa que ele falava na carta era o seguinte: '" Espero que você esteja bem. Feliz Aniversário, agora você é um bruxo de maior!" , e junto com isso veio um bolo.

Bolo do Hagrid! – Rony fez uma careta e Harry riu ao lembrar que o amigo de Hogwarts não era tão bom na cozinha.

Seu pai não disse nada? – perguntou Harry

Nada – respondeu Rony – E olha que papai sempre conta se acontece alguma coisa, em relação á Voldemort, lá no ministério .

Harry continuou pensando por um momento.

Se o coração dourado era o único meio de acabar com um feitiço do amor, então Voldemort, não tem mais como me matar. – disse ele

Eu até poderia dizer que sim – disse Rony – Mas Harry lembre-se que o Dumbledore falou que ele, vai achar outro jeito

Mas como? - Harry não conseguia entender

Não sei, mas se Dumbledore disse pode esperar – Concluiu Rony

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, Harry estava confuso, sentia raiva por não saber o que acontecia_. "Porque ninguém me diz nada? Eu sou o maior interessado nisso! Afinal, não sou eu que vou Ter que morrer ou matar? Não é possível que Voldemort não tenha feito nada até agora!..."_. Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos por Gina, que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto, e se sentado ao lado dele.

O que foi Harry? – perguntou ela ao ver o namorado em silêncio

Harry está preocupado com Voldemort – respondeu Rony

Harry querido – começou ela – Tenha calma, o que tiver que acontecer vai acontecer, não adianta você ficar nervoso ou triste!

Mas Gina, eu é que corro risco de morrer á qualquer momento. No entanto, só quem sabe o que acontece, é Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix! - respondeu Harry ficando irritado

Eu tenho certeza que eles fazem isso para seu bem – disse ela

Estou cansado dessa história de que tudo é para o meu bem – falou Harry irritado – Por essa mesma história, Voldemort quase pegou a pedra filosofal, você quase morreu, por pouco eles não condenaram Sirius.. – A menção do nome de Sirius fez Harry parar de falar por um momento, mas ele respirou fundo e continuou – Cedrico morreu no torneio tribruxo, Voldemort retornou, por muito pouco ele não pegou a profecia! E tudo porque? – nesse momento Harry já estava de pé e andava de um lado para o outro – Porque eles querem meu bem!

Eles realmente agem errado em não te contar – disse Gina abraçando-o por trás – Mas você sabe que sempre não adianta nada, porque você acaba descobrindo

Sempre na hora em que está quase tudo perdido – falou Rony

Estou cansado disso! – Harry se sentou na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Gina puxou as mãos dele e o fez levantar a cabeça.

Pare já com isso Harry! – começou ela em tom determinado – Você sabe muito bem que você pode e vai derrotar Voldemort! Essa é sua vida você não pode mudar, a única coisa que você pode fazer é tentar algo para que isso termine logo, porque quanto mais cedo você acabar com ele, mais tempo você terá para ser feliz! – Harry fez menção de dizer algo ele parecia indignado, mas Gina não deixou e continuou falando dessa vez em tom suave – Eu sei que você vai dizer, que eu falo isso porque eu não sou você, e está completamente certo, eu não sei como você se sente, como é estar cara-a-cara com Voldemort, mas sei que se você não lutar você não vai conseguir nada! E sei também que você não tem somente eu ou o Rony e a Mione para te ajudar, você tem toda a população bruxa á seu favor Harry, você não pode desistir! Jamais.

Harry olhou para ela, com os olhos marejados, o garoto queria sumir, não queria que ninguém o visse chorando, muito menos Gina, mas está não pareceu se importar com as lagrimas que começavam á cair dos olhos do garoto, simplesmente o abraçou forte, e ali ficaram por alguns minutos.

Muita calma tá! – falou Gina se afastando dele e segurando seu rosto com as mãos – Vai dar tudo certo você vai ver!.

Harry tentou sorrir, mas não consegui, Gina levemente o beijou e ele se sentiu melhor. Rony que até o momento assistia a cena calado se manifestou

A Gina tem razão, amigão! – falou ele bagunçando os cabelos do amigo

Vocês são a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer na minha vida – disse Harry com a voz fanhosa

Somos sua família! – respondeu Rony

Isso mesmo – concordou Gina sorrindo

Crianças! – eles ouviram a voz de Sra. Weasley chamar longe – O jantar está pronto, venham!

Gina se levantou e estendeu a mão para Harry

Vamos? . Harry se levantou e ao invés de pegar na mão dela á abraçou pela cintura

Rony, você vem com... – começou Harry

TAC! Rony desapareceu

Ele não tem jeito! – riu Gina

Já que ele já foi, vamos nós! – falou Harry á puxando para a porta

Harry você demorou! – riu Rony quando Harry e Gina entraram na cozinha

Imbecil – resmungou Gina, e Rony continuou rindo – O Harry ao contrário de você, sabe a hora certa de aparatar ou não!

Gininha, querida, eu só tento não me cansar! – respondeu ele

Ah problema seu Rony! – terminou ela se sentando na mesa

Sra. Weasley, cadê nosso jantar? – perguntou Fred

Somos homens trabalhadores, temos que jantar cedo, para trabalhar cedo – continuou Jorge

Trabalho! – resmungou Sra. Weasley – Não sei se ficar vendendo, aquelas coisas que vocês inventam é trabalho!

É sim – responderam os dois juntos

Mamãe, vai demorar muito? – perguntou Gui

Não só estou esperando seu pai chegar – respondeu ela olhando para o relógio, o ponteiro do marido estava entre a casa e o trabalho – Ele já está chegando.

Harry viu quando Pichi entrou voando pela janela e deixou cair um pequeno envelope nas mãos de Rony, que ficou radiante. Harry percebeu que a carta era de Hermione. Rony começou á ler a carta, e a cada linha que lia, o seu sorriso aumentava. Quando Harry achou que ele não teria, mais espaço no rosto para sorrir, ele terminou, colocando lentamente a carta na mesa.

Olha que bonitinho! – riu Jorge

Roniquito apaixonado! – continuou Fred e todos na mesa riram, mas Rony pareceu não se importar e continuou olhando para a carta e sorrindo.

Rony o que a Mione disse? – perguntou Harry

Mione... – respondeu ele rindo

Merlin ! Meu irmão virou um zumbi! – gargalhava Jorge

Rony? – chamou Gina.

Rony lentamente olhou para o relógio, que marcava as horas, sorriu novamente, e se levantou indo em direção á sala

Ei Rony, seu pai já está chegando, volte aqui! – chamou Sra. Weasley

Rony não se importou e foi para a sala. Os que estavam na cozinha ficaram sem entender nada, até ouvirem o grito de Rony:

MIONE!

Mione? – perguntou Gina – Será?

Vamos ver – respondeu Harry se levantando e Gina o seguiu

Quando chegaram, na sala Rony estava deitado no tapete, e dava beijos rápidos e seguidos em um monte de cabelos castanhos.

Mione você está ai? – perguntou Gina, e por um momento Harry pode ver o rosto da amiga, que sorria.

Acho que eles querem ficar sozinhos! – riu Harry

Não po.. – tentou dizer Hermione, mas Rony á beijou – Rony! Cal... – continuou ela mas foi interrompida novamente – Se controla! – Harry e Gina ouviram ela dizer mas Rony pareceu não ouvir

Erm..ah..Rony – chamou Gina – Acho que a Hermione quer respirar!

Rony finalmente pareceu notar a presença de Harry e Gina, e com o rosto levemente corado se levantou, deixando á vista uma Hermione, que respirava rapidamente e parecia um pimentão.

É a Mione! – falou Rony rindo e apontando a namorada deitada no chão

Já percebemos Rony! – respondeu Gina, e ela e Harry riram

Arf...ai...uff . Se toda..ai – Tentava dizer Hermione – Se toda vez que...uff chegar aqui você me receber assim..arf..eu ainda vou morrer sufocada – consegui dizer ela com um sorriso no rosto. Rony ficou sem jeito

Desculpe Hermione, é que eu estava com saudades – disse ele, em voz baixa

Mas eu não fiquei brava! – falou ela se levantando

Não?- perguntou ele

Eu adorei! – riu Hermione o beijando novamente. Gina e Harry se olharam e fizeram o mesmo. Assim ficaram até ouvir uma voz estranhamente fina que entrava na sala.

Roniquito, meu amor! – falava Fred enquanto abraçava Jorge

Mione, minha vida! – respondeu Jorge, com a voz parecidissima com a de Rony

Harry olhou para o lado e viu Gui e Carlinhos que também estavam abraçados. Carlinhos passava as mãos nos cabelos compridos de Gui.

Oh Gina! – falou Carlinhos, tentando imitar Harry

Harry! – disse Gui imitando a voz de Gina

Qual o problema de vocês? – reclamou Rony

Nenhum Roniquito! – respondeu Fred ainda imitando Hermione

Vocês tem inveja de nós! – disse Gina

Claro que não! – falou Gui com a voz de Harry

Vocês deveriam eram arrumar uma namorada, e parar de encher! – disse Rony

Namorada? – disseram os quatro juntos

Pra que? Podemos Ter todas ao invés de só uma! – falou Jorge. Gina e Hermione abriram a boca indignadas

Então – começou Rony saindo da sala, abraçado em Hermione, com Harry e Gina ao seu lado – Quando vocês pararem de agarrar um ao outro e tiverem uma mulher de verdade me avisem tá? Eu quero ver

O que você está querendo dizer? – perguntou Gui em tom de desafio. Rony sorriu e respondeu

Eu? Nadinha!

Hermione, minha querida que bom que você chegou! – falou Sra. Weasley, ao ver Hermione entrando na cozinha – Gina me contou sobre você e o Rony! – ela riu e Hermione ficou corada – Fico muito feliz, sempre torci, para que vocês se acertassem logo!

Também fico muito feliz – respondeu Hermione sem jeito

Ah e diga aos seus pais que Rony aceitou o convite e vai passar o natal em sua casa – falou Sra. Weasley

Eu aceitei! – exclamou Rony, com uma voz fina e ligeiramente assustado

Tá pensando que era, só chegar e catar a filha e sumir, hein Roniquito? – perguntou Fred – Vai Ter que enfrentar o sogrão.

Rony engoliu seco

Rony, meu pai é um amor! – falou Hermione tentando acalmar Rony - Ele só quer te conhecer melhor, já que estamos namorando

Tá ferrado! Normal Rony, o Harry enfrentou o Arthuzão – gargalhou Carlinhos.

Harry olhou para ele com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Não se preocupe Rony – disse Harry – ela só tem um pai, e não tem seis irmãos enormes!. Todos riram, Rony pareceu ficar mais calmo.

TAC TAC TAC TAC .

Todos os presentes na cozinha, viram quando Sr. Weasley chegou acompanhado de: Lupin , Tonks e Olho Tonto Moddy. Gina ao ver os quatro aparatarem, deu um muxoxo e resmungou baixinho: "Esse povo parece que não sabe andar!"

Lupin ! Tonks! Moddy! Que bom que vocês vieram! – Sra. Weasley exclamou sorrindo.

Os quatro recém chegados, não pareciam nem um pouco felizes

Não é bom – falou Sr. Weasley sério

O que aconteceu papai? – perguntou Carlinhos

Você-Sabe-Quem – respondeu ele

O que Voldemort fez? – perguntou Harry

Ele descobriu onde era a sede da ordem, e tentou atacar –respondeu Sr. Weasley.

* * *

_**N/A: **E ai gostaram? Bem vcs devem estar estranhando, por eu estar atualizando tão rapido...é q eu quero terminar de postar essa fic antes de sair o sexto livro, é que eu axo q depois ela vai perder o sentido, então é melhor terminar antes..._**Carol Malfoy Potter**: É a continuação do Coração Dourado, Carol, eu tentei escrever no titulo ou no resumo q era a continuação, soh que o espaço que eles dão para escrever é minimo daí não teve como e que bom q vc está gostando, fico mto feliz! 

_**Luiza Potter:** Valeu pelo comentário...e qto ao Rony e a Mione, agora que ela chegou as coisas vão melhorar!_

_**Jokka; **Oi querido! Pensei q não ia voltar mais! Menino eu não sabia dessa da Sra Weasley Ter prometido nunca gritar com o Harry, qdo foi isso? Mas pense bem, o Harry agora é como um filho verdadeiro para ela, e folgado como ele está, eu duvido que ela não gritaria com ele! Pode ficar sossegado eu não vou mudar a fic...Valeu pelo comentário!_

_**Lua Potter:**Oie! Q bom q vc está gostando da fic, mas...vc jah leu Harry Potter e o Coração Dourado? Pq essa é a continuação, daí se vc naum leu a primeira vai ser um pouco complicado entender essa, passa lah, tem os mesmos shippers(q tb adoro) e toda a parte de conquista com o Harry brigando pela Gina e tudo, leia ela, não é mto grande...soh naum some ein! Valeu!_

_Comentem! Vou tentar postar o cap 3 ainda essa semana, mas não garanto..._

_Teh o proximo cap_

_Bjks_

_Ju!_


	3. CAPITULO 3: Novidades de Hogwarts

**CAPITULO 3: NOVIDADES DE HOGWARTS**

- Como? – perguntou Harry ficando de pé

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu Harry, ele sabe onde é a sede – respondeu Sr. Weasley

- Mas como? A sede não era protegida, para que ninguém á achasse? – continuou Harry

- Era sim, mas todos nós da ordem já esperávamos por isso – falou Sr. Weasley – Depois que Monstro foi embora, temos certeza que ele procurou algum comensal.

- Monstro? – perguntou Hermione, levemente irritada – Ele é um elfo, jamais faria isso!

- Hermione, ele fez isso, e acho que até demorou um pouco, acreditávamos, que isso iria acontecer antes – respondeu Sr. Weasley e Hermione fechou a cara

- Mas e agora? – perguntou Harry começando á andar de um lado para o outro – Como vai ficar a ordem?

- Estamos sem sede, provisoriamente – falou Sr. Weasley, finalmente se sentando – Tonks, Lupin e Moddy vão ficar aqui em casa por enquanto.

- E Voldemort, o que ele anda fazendo? – perguntou Harry ansioso olhando para os quatro

- Harry não aconteceu nada – respondeu Lupin

- Como não aconteceu? – perguntou Harry irritado – Ele acabou de descobrir a sede da ordem, e eu tenho certeza de que ele não iria ficar sem fazer nada! Porque vocês escondem as coisas de mim? Será que se esqueceram que eu sou o maior interessado nessa história? E que é minha vida que corre perigo! – terminou ele bravíssimo, todos na cozinha o olhavam espantados

- Potter, todos nós corremos perigo – falou Olho Tonto

- Ah sim correm – continuou Harry em tom de ironia – Não é sobre você que uma profecia idiota fala!

- Harry fique calmo – falou Tonks

- Calmo? Como eu vou ficar calmo, sem saber o que aquele maluco está fazendo para tentar me matar? – gritou Harry

- Harry tem razão – disse Sr. Weasley com a cabeça baixa – Ele é o que corre maior risco, e todos sabem que só ele poderá matar você-sabe-quem, acho que ele tem direito de saber parte do que está acontecendo.

- Parte! – reclamou Harry – Quero saber tudo

- Nem nós sabemos tudo – falou Lupin

- Harry o que sabemos, é que o mundo mágico, está sendo destruído á cada dia que passa – começou Sr. Weasley – Você-Sabe-Quem, está revirando tudo, e matando todos os que encontra em busca de alguma forma de acabar com você.

- Papai, o Harry é protegido pelo feitiço do amor – lembrou Rony – E pelo que sabemos, só o coração dourado pode desfazer um feitiço desse.

- Creio que o coração era o único artefato, capaz de acabar com esse feitiço, mas ainda podem existir poções, ou outro tipo de magia negra – explicou Sr. Weasley e Rony arregalou os olhos

- Isso quer dizer, que Voldemort, ainda pode quebrar o feitiço? – perguntou Gina e o pai se espantou ao ver a filha pronunciar o nome do bruxo sem medo algum

- Pode sim – respondeu Tonks, antes de Sr. Weasley – Mas mesmo que ele não consiga isso, um dia a proteção de Harry terminará

- Terminará? – Harry perguntou confuso – Quando?

- Sim um dia ela terminará, para que você possa lutar sozinho – explicou ela – Na hora certa você saberá

- Como? – Harry ainda não entendia

- Algo acontecerá e você vai saber que não tem mais a proteção de sua mãe – respondeu Tonks

- Harry, o importante é você ficar, calmo – disse Sr. Weasley

- Impossível ! – exclamou Harry – á qualquer hora ele pode aparecer aqui e me matar, não tem como eu ficar calmo

- Ele não sabe que você está aqui – contou Lupin – Dumbledore espalhou uma história no mundo magico, falando que você está em Hogwarts

- Hogwarts? – perguntou Harry

- Exatamente – respondeu Lupin – Com certeza se ele conseguir algo para destruir você, ele vai tentar te atrair através de algum sonho.

- Harry se você sonhar com qualquer coisa, em relação á ele, conte para nós – pediu Sr. Weasley – Não vá ao encontro dele de maneira alguma, pois com certeza será uma armadilha.

- Tudo bem – concordou Harry mais calmo e voltando á se sentar na mesa.

O jantar foi em silêncio, ninguém se atrevia á dizer nada, estavam todos muito assustados, para falar. Harry que nas ultimas semanas, tinha conseguido melhorar seu humor razoavelmente, voltou á ficar irritado e preocupado. No fim do jantar ele, Rony , Hermione e Gina, subiram e se trancaram no quarto de Rony. Harry andava de um lado para o outro coçando a cabeça, as vezes resmungava algo, que os outro três não entendiam. Nenhum dizia nada, até o próprio Harry resolver quebrar o silêncio.

- Será que eles me contaram tudo?- perguntou ele

- Harry, tudo que ouvimos, já sabíamos que ia acontecer – respondeu Hermione

- Eu não sabia que tinha outro jeito de acabar com a minha proteção, além do coração dourado – falou ele – e nem que ela um dia vai acabar, mesmo sem Voldemort fazer nada.

- É verdade, nós também não sabíamos – falou Rony

- Como eu vou saber? Vou Ter que esperar Voldemort, me lançar um Avada Kedavra, para ver se acontece alguma coisa? – reclamou ele ficando irritado de novo

- A Tonks, disse que você vai saber – lembrou Gina

- Ah é claro que vou! – desdenhou Harry - Depois que ele me matar!

- Ele não vai te matar! – respondeu Gina, no mesmo tom de voz de Harry

- E como você pode Ter tanta certeza? Por acaso, você perguntou isso para ele? – gritou Harry.

Rony e Hermione viram como ela ficou vermelha.

- Oras Harry, se você é o suficiente para desprezar as pessoas que te amam e só querem te ajudar, talvez seja melhor que você morra mesmo! – gritou ela em resposta, e Harry á olhou espantado

- O que você disse? – perguntou ele

- Exatamente o que você ouviu, estamos tentando te ajudar, e você só sabe reclamar, quando dizemos algo positivo, você se irrita e acha que é só você que sofre! – gritou Gina

- Mas eu é que sofro mesmo! – berrou ele

- Por acaso você acha, que ninguém tem sentimentos? – Gina estava furiosa.

Hermione á olhava espantada ela sabia que não teria coragem de dizer a mesma coisa, mas concordava com tudo o que Gina dizia. Rony por sua vez não se espantou, já tinha avisado Harry que á qualquer momento Gina explodiria com ele.

- Tem sim, mas ninguém sente o mesmo que eu – gritou Harry

- Ninguém quer que você morra, seu imbecil! Todos nós amamos você! – respondeu ela

- Quem ama não deseja a morte, como você acabou de fazer! – berrou ele

- Fiz sim, mas para que você coloque nessa sua cabeça oca, o que eu já te disse milhões de vezes – Gina gritava tanto que começava á ficar rouca – Estamos de seu lado, e no que pudermos ajudar, nós vamos ajudar!

- Mas sou eu que vou Ter que mata-lo, não você ou qualquer outro!

- Se você acha que Voldemort vai agir sozinho, sinto muito mas você não vai conseguir vence-lo – A voz de Gina agora era fanhosa, e seus olhos estavam marejados – Eu te amo, não quero que você morra! – terminou ela caminhando para a janela e parando de costas para Harry.

Harry coçou a cabeça, olhou para ela confuso, olhou para Rony e Hermione, que acenaram positivamente com a cabeça, ele se aproximou de Gina e a envolveu com os braços. Ela lentamente se virou e o encarou com os olhos vermelhos

- Desculpe, Gina – falou Harry – Eu sei que vocês estão tentando me ajudar, mas é que essa história realmente me irrita.

- Tudo bem – sussurrou ela baixinho

- Eu também te amo, não vou morrer, e vou lutar por você – terminou ele á abraçando com força

Os quatro ouviram um barulho na porta e Sra. Weasley entrou no quarto, com vários lençóis nos braços

- Rony, Harry, meus queridos – falou ela, sem notar que Gina ainda abraçada em Harry, tinha os olhos molhados – Fred e Jorge vão ficar aqui com vocês, porque Lupin e Moddy vão para o quarto deles.

- Tudo bem mamãe – respondeu Rony, olhando para Gina e Harry

- E meninas, a Tonks vai ficar no quarto de vocês – continuou ela – Acho que já está na hora de vocês duas irem dormir.

- Deixa elas ficarem mais um pouco – pediu Rony

- Rony, a Hermione precisa descansar, não é muito confortável uma viagem via flú, ela deve estar cansada – respondeu ela

- Mas eu não vim via flú – disse Hermione

- E veio como? – perguntou Harry, que tinha achado estranho que Hermione tivesse chegado limpa depois de uma viagem via flú

- Eu aparatei – ela respondeu na maior simplicidade

- Aparatou? – perguntou Sra. Weasley – Como? Você ainda é menor, não é?

- Sim sou – explicou Hermione – Mas McGonagall me enviou uma carta e disse que eu tinha permissão para aparatar mais cedo.

- McGonagall, é fã da Mione – falou Rony revirando os olhos – Ela acredita que não tem problema nenhum Hermione aparatar algumas semanas antes de ser maior, só porque ela conseguiu o primeiro lugar no teste.

- Primeiro lugar, Hermione? – perguntou Sra. Weasley espantada – Harry e Rony, só conseguiram permissão depois de três testes

- Foi questão de concentração – disse Hermione – Rony e Harry não são muito concentrados

- É verdade – disse Sra. Weasley e Rony fez uma cara indignada – Agora Gina, Hermione para o quarto!

- Já estamos indo mamãe – falou Gina – Só vou me despedir do Harry

- E eu do Rony – disse Hermione

- Mas andem logo, não quero vocês quatro trancados nesse quarto por muito tempo – terminou ela saindo do quarto. Rony olhou para os outros e riu.

- Acho que ela não confia muito em nós!

- Com certeza! – riu Gina também, que parecia estar melhor, embora ainda não tivesse largado Harry

- Você tem mesmo que ir? – perguntou Harry, com um leve sorriso se formando em seus lábios

- Infelizmente sim – respondeu ela o beijando em seguida.

Assim que se pararam de se beijar olharam para Rony e Hermione, que ainda estavam bastante ocupados, os dois riram. De repente com um estalo Hermione desapareceu, deixando Rony abraçando o ar

- Mais uma preguiçosa – sussurrou Gina no ouvido de Harry que sorriu

- Agora ele aprende! – respondeu ele

- É bom aparatar, né Rony? – falou ela saindo do quarto antes que Rony á atingisse com uma almofada

- Ta rindo do que? – reclamou ele, ao ver a cara de Harry – Não vejo graça em nada

- Nem eu – respondeu Harry, embora tivesse achado a cena hilária – Melhor irmos dormir, antes que Fred e Jorge, apareçam e comecem á falar da Gina e da Mione – terminou ele deitando-se na cama e ajeitando as cobertas.

As duas ultimas semanas de férias passaram rapidamente e logo estavam á quatro dias de voltarem á Hogwarts.

- Rony de onde vocês tiraram essa televisão? – perguntou Hermione, quando entrou na sala com Rony e Harry

- Veio da casa dos tios de Harry, assim como a geladeira – respondeu Rony

- Mas como elas funcionam? – Hermione olhava a televisão intrigada – Vocês não usam energia

- Papai enfeitiçou as duas – disse Rony – Mamãe pela primeira vez gostou de alguma coisa trouxa, ela disse que é bem mais fácil conservar os alimentos na geladeira, do que através de feitiços.

- É bom você se acostumar mesmo com coisas que trouxas usam, porque mesmo eu sendo uma bruxa, vou querer saber o que acontece no mundo trouxa quando casarmos e... – falou Hermione, mas logo em seguida tapou a boca arrependida do que tinha falado, seu rosto ficou vermelhissimo.

- Quando nós o que Hermione? – perguntou Rony com os olhos arregalados. Mas para o grande alivio de Hermione, Gina entrou nesse momento com cartas de Hogwarts nas mãos, Rony pegou a sua enquanto olhava desconfiado para Hermione, porém ao ver o conteúdo de sua carta se esqueceu completamente de Hermione.

- Eu não acredito – falou ele e Hermione sorriu

- Você também?

- Sim – respondeu ele

- Vocês dois o que? – perguntou Gina sem entender. Ambos mostraram, um distintivo vermelho e dourado, no qual Harry e Gina puderam ler : "_Monitor-chefe – Grifinória_"

- Bem que o Fred e o Jorge disseram - riu Gina balançando a cabeça – Mas mesmo assim parabéns, para os dois!

- Obrigada Gina – respondeu Hermione, que ainda olhava encantada para o distintivo

- Parabéns – falou Harry rindo – As rondas noturnas vão continuar!.

Hermione ficou vermelha, e Rony se limitou á dar um sorriso malicioso.

- Nós continuamos, á ser somente jogadores de quadribol – riu Gina para Harry

- Isso já está ótimo – respondeu ele, puxando-a para que ela se sentasse no sofá

- NÃO MAMÃE, PORQUE A SRA. FEZ ISSO? – os quatro ouviram Fred gritar na cozinha, Sra. Weasley não respondeu

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry

- Mamãe conseguiu – respondeu Gina olhando para Rony

- Sério? – Rony se espantou

- O que ela conseguiu? – perguntou Hermione impaciente

- Desde quando Fred e Jorge fugiram da escola, mamãe vem mandando cartas para Dumbledore, pedindo que ele permita que os dois terminem o sétimo ano – explicou Gina

- Fred e Jorge não queriam, acreditavam que a mamãe não ia convencer Dumbledore – continuou Rony

- É mas ela conseguiu e eles vão voltar para Hogwarts – terminou Gina

- Isso quer dizer que os dois vão ser de nossa turma? – perguntou Harry

- Infelizmente sim! – respondeu Rony

- Merlin ! – exclamou Hermione observando Rony que lia novamente a carta de Hogwarts – Rony, me responde uma coisa?

- Sim

- Como você e todos os que nascem bruxos, aprendem á ler? Porque vocês não freqüentam, escolas de trouxas, ou freqüentam? – perguntou ela, Harry se interessou pelo assunto nunca tinha pensado nisso, ele tinha freqüentado uma escola de trouxas, mas não sabia como Rony e Gina tinham aprendido á ler.

- Simples Mione, tomamos a Pílula Saiba Mais – respondeu Rony

- Pílula Saiba Mais? – Hermione não tinha entendido

- É Mione, tomamos essa pílula, e ela nos faz saber ler – explicou Rony

- Tem uma idade certa para isso?- perguntou Harry

- Depende de cada família – falou Rony – Algumas já dão a pílula, quando a criança nasce, outras já esperam Ter a idade de ir para Hogwarts. Eu e todos meus irmãos tomamos com sete anos.

- Ela só serve para aprender á ler? – perguntou Hermione

- Não, aprendemos á fazer contas também, e algumas outras coisas, que os trouxas demoram quatro anos para aprender. – respondeu Gina

- Se eu soubesse que era bruxo, não tinha feito o primário – reclamou Harry

- Pois eu me orgulho de Ter feito, e se pudesse faria o restante – disse Hermione

- Ah Mione, se você pudesse, se transformaria em um livro enorme! – riu Rony e ela fechou a cara.

* * *

_**N/A: **Mais um cap...e ai estão gostando? Desculpem eu ter feito a Gina brigar com o Harry daquele jeito, mas as vezes ele precisa ouvir umas verdades né?_

_**Alícia Spinet:** Que bom q vc está gostando da continuação! E qto ao Harry e o Rony, eles mereciam mesmo akilo!_

_**Jokka: **Vc jah leu o sexto livro? Como se ele nem saiu ainda? Ah sim eu me lembro dessa passagem no Segundo livro…O trailler, eu ainda naum consegui ver, mas naum é por causa do link, é o meu pc q naum ajuda! E o Fred e o Jorge...bem se eles ficassem em silêncio quando soubessem do namoro da Gina e do Harry, naum seriam os gêmeos, concorda? Valeu pelo comentário!_

_**Miaka:** Valeu por ter comentado, e continue lendo!_

_**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Obrigado pelo comentário...Agora se está todo mundo bem, eu naum garanto..._

_Eh isso ai...ah sim toh sentindo falta de algumas pessoas q liam o Coração Dourado...apareçam!_

_Teh o próximo cap!_

_Jú..._


	4. CAPITULO 4: Confusão na King's Cross

**CAPITULO 4: CONFUSÃO NA KING's CROSS**

Finalmente chegou o dia de voltar a Hogwarts. A casa dos Weasleys, parecia que iria desmoronar á qualquer momento, pois o tanto de pessoas gritando e correndo pela escada e pelos corredores, era capaz de fazer qualquer casa desmoronar. Harry estava sentado calmamente na mesa da cozinha, junto com Rony ambos tomavam leite e riam da grande correria.

Mamãe vai enlouquecer – falou Rony – Fred e Jorge colocaram um feitiço na porta do quarto e qualquer um que se atrever á tocar na maçaneta, corre um risco desconhecido.

Desconhecido? – perguntou Harry rindo – O que eles podem fazer?

Sei lá, os dois são malucos – Rony riu também – Estão fazendo tudo isso para não voltar á Hogwarts.

Harry continuou sorrindo, o garoto não estava feliz, mas tentava não lembrar que um bruxo maluco estava solto pelas ruas, procurava pensar só em coisas boas. As férias tinham sido as melhores de sua vida, mas ele não tinha certeza se poderia Ter outra igual. Procurava não falar em Voldemort na frente de Gina, Harry tinha percebido que por mais que ela tentasse ser forte, o assunto sempre fazia mal á ela, mas como ele, ela nunca demostrava isso, e sempre tentava ser otimista.

Droga – Fred resmungou ao pé da escada

Devíamos Ter lembrado que a casa esta cheia de bruxos experientes – disse Jorge irritado

Já para o carro os dois! - Gritou Sra. Weasley aparecendo atrás deles

Eu não vou para Hogwarts! – respondeu Fred

Ah não vai? – os olhos de Sra. Weasley estavam prestes á soltar faíscas – Tem certeza!. Fred e Jorge a olharam com medo

Vamos – responderam os dois derrotados, e saíram da cozinha. Rony e Harry gargalhavam

Os dois estão rindo de que? – perguntou Sra. Weasley irritada

Ah mamãe você é demais! – respondeu Rony. Sra. Weasley se segurou para não sorrir, e respondeu.

Vocês dois também, já para o carro!

Vamos de carro? – perguntou Harry

Sim, o ministério emprestou um carro para seu pai Rony – respondeu ela. Rony e Harry abafaram o riso – Alias, cadê a Gina e a Hermione?

Também queria saber – respondeu Rony – Faz um bom tempo que estou esperando a Hermione e nada.

Sra. Weasley se virou e subiu as escadas correndo, Harry e Rony se entreolharam e deram de ombros

DÉ PÉ AS DUAS! – Eles ouviram o grito de Sra. Weasley

Acho que elas estão enroladas! – falou Harry

Estou dizendo que ela está doida! – Rony riu de novo – Você viu né, ela te chamou de Rony!

Já mandei os dois irem para o carro! – Gritou ela reaparecendo novamente no pé da escada

Estamos esperando as meninas – falou Harry

As duas bonitonas, estavam dormindo até agora – disse ela nervosa – é melhor esperarem no carro!

Harry e Rony, resolveram obedecer Sra. Weasley, porque ela fez uma cara querendo dizer, que se algum dos dois á desobedecesse ela era capaz de transformá-los em ratos verdes! Entraram no carro e esperaram, Fred e Jorge ainda reclamavam, Sr. Weasley parecia calmo tamborilava os dedos no volante enquanto cantava algo, que Harry reconheceu como musica de bruxo.

Fred ainda temos tempo de fugir – falou Jorge baixinho para o irmão

Melhor nem pensarem nisso – Falou Sr. Weasley mostrando que estava escutando tudo – Sua mãe com certeza faria vocês voltarem

Fred e Jorge deram um muxoxo, cruzaram os braços e resmungaram alguma coisa, que Harry pode entender como: "Que adianta sermos maiores?".

Ei olha elas estão vindo – falou Sr. Weasley fazendo com que Rony e Harry, voltassem seus olhares para a janela.

As garotas nem pareciam as mesmas. Os cabelos de Hermione estavam tão armados, que era praticamente impossível ver seu rosto. Gina tinha o rosto vermelho e mal conseguia abrir os olhos.

Bom dia todos – falou Gina com a voz sonolenta ao entrar no carro

Bom dia também – falou Hermione no mesmo tom de voz

Quem diria Hermione Granger, indo nesse estado para Hogwarts! – falou Rony em tom irônico

Não enche Rony – ela respondeu antes de cair no ombro do garoto e dormir. Harry olhou para Gina e viu que seu ombro também estava ocupado.

O Expresso de Hogwarts, soltava uma grande quantidade de fumaça. Vários alunos andavam em direção ao trem. Harry parou e observou o movimento, se sentiu estranho ao pensar que seria a ultima vez em que estaria embarcando para Hogwarts.

Ei Harry, porque você parou? – perguntou Gina, que agora tinha acordado, e estava de mãos dadas com o namorado

É a ultima vez Gina – respondeu ele ainda olhando para o trem

Ultima vez? – Gina não entendeu

Ultima vez que vamos para Hogwarts – respondeu Hermione que estava ao lado com Rony

Isso é tão esquisito – falou Rony

Estou tão acostumado – Disse Harry – Vou sentir muita falta

O que será de nós? – perguntou Rony

Não podemos saber Rony – respondeu Hermione, se aconchegando no peito do garoto – Só quero que todos nós sejamos felizes, e..

A frase de Hermione foi interrompida por diversos, gritos. Harry não entendeu o motivo para tamanha gritaria. Olhou para Rony e o amigo olhava para o alto assustado. Harry olhou também e viu, lá estava ela a marca negra. Não houve tempo para pensar, ele só podia ouvir gritos.

Todos para dentro! – gritava uma voz na porta do trem.

Harry correu, puxando Gina, Rony e Hermione vieram atrás

Harry temos que entrar no trem – gritou Rony

Eu sei – respondeu Harry, tentando procurar, uma entrada que não estivesse tão lotada – Vejam podemos entrar por ali – gritou ele apontando uma das portas do trem em que tinham no mínimo dez alunos próximos

Continuaram correndo, já estavam perto da porta, quando vários homens de preto e mascarados, aparataram, bloqueando a passagem dos quatro.

Comensais! – Harry gritou e correu na direção oposta, ainda puxando Gina e com Rony e Hermione ao lado.

Os quatro não tiveram muito tempo para correr, pois assim que correram alguns centímetros, Dementadores apareceram na outra direção.

Estamos cercados! – gritou Rony – Como vamos entrar no expresso?

Vamos Ter que passar pelos dementadores! – respondeu Harry pegando a varinha, os outros fizeram o mesmo

EXPECTO PATRONUM! – Gritaram os quatro juntos, e o cervo, a leoa, o tigre e a lontra, correram em direção aos dementadores.

Harry se virou novamente, iriam conseguir se livrar dos dementadores, mas não sabia como escapar dos comensais, que se aproximaram cada um com a varinha em punho. Harry sentiu a cicatriz arder_:" Voldemort não está aqui" _ele pensou. _"Porque minha cicatriz está doendo?"_

Potter – um dos comensais falou, com a voz arrastada

Lúcio Malfoy – reconheceu Harry.

Dessa vez você não tem escapatória – gargalhou o comensal ao lado.

Nesse momento os comensais já tinham formado um circulo ao redor dos quatro.

Deixem meus amigos irem – falou Harry, e todos os comensais gargalharam.

Como o Potter é bom! – falou um deles

Eles não tem nada com isso – continuou Harry com a voz firme – Sou eu que Voldemort quer

Olha só ele ainda se atreve á dizer o nome de nosso mestre! – falou Malfoy – Ninguém vai sair daqui, primeiro vou matar você depois sua namoradinha, e por fim seus dois amigos!

Você não vai fazer isso! – berrou Harry – Expelliarmus!.

Protego! – gritou Malfoy rindo – Que feitiço mais fraquinho para um bruxo que um dia foi capaz de destruir o Lord das Trevas, Potter!

Harry apertou a varinha com força, uma enorme onda de raiva invadia seu corpo

Impedimenta! – gritou ele, apontando para um comensal distraído, que caiu no chão

Oh! Parabéns Potter! – Gritou Malfoy – Um á menos! Pena que ainda vou matar você

Creio que não – falou Gina, soltando a mão de Harry e se colocando ao seu lado

Você não vai matá-lo – continuou Hermione

Nós estamos com ele – terminou Rony

Vejamos se Potter sobrevive á isso! AVADA KEDRAVA! – berrou Malfoy, e novamente Harry viu o raio de luz verde sair da varinha

ABAIXEM! – Berrou Harry, puxando Gina e Hermione que estavam ao seu lado.

O raio passou por cima da cabeça dos garotos, e atingiu um comensal, que estava de frente com Malfoy. O comensal caiu com um baque surdo no chão. Harry se levantou e olhou com cara de triunfo para Malfoy

Parece que agora são dois á menos!

Eu vou acabar com você! – berrou Malfoy apontando a varinha

Expelliarmus! – gritou Harry e antes que Malfoy pudesse perceber sua varinha voou de seus dedos indo parar nas mãos de Harry.

Agora são três á menos! – Harry abriu um sorriso malvado

Suas chances acabaram Potter – disse uma voz fria atrás de Harry

Voldemort – murmurou Harry virando-se e encontrando os olhos vermelhos do bruxo

Dessa vez não demorou muito nosso encontro, mas não esperava te encontrar aqui Potter, suponho que o velho imbecil, me enganou. Pois de nada adiantou, eu te encontrei! – disse ele. Harry continuou olhando com uma raiva crescente – Veja só o Weasley, novamente!

Rony se colocou ao lado de Harry, enquanto Gina e Hermione se escondiam atrás dos garotos

Já disse uma vez e vou repetir – respondeu Rony – Não tenho medo de você!

Harry sentiu que Gina apertava seu ombro cada vez com mais força

Trouxe a namorada sangue-ruim, Weasley? – riu Voldemort. Rony ficou vermelho – Potter também tem uma, não é? Olhe só – O olhar dele caiu em Gina que tremeu - a cara da maldita Potter!

Cale a boca Voldemort! – disse Harry. E Voldemort gargalhou

Você tem muita sorte, garoto inútil, mas dessa vez Dumbledore não pode te defender – disse ele

Harry sabia que não teria escapatória, toda a teoria de proteção que tinha ouvido durante o ultimo ano tinha sido esquecida diante de Voldemort e vários comensais, Gina se levantou , se colocou ao seu lado, abraçando-o pela cintura e olhou firmemente para os olhos dele, como se quisesse lhe dizer algo. Voldemort enfiou as mãos ossudas dentro de sua capa, e tirou um pequeno frasco, com uma liquido vermelho sangue.

Sabe o que é isso Potter? – perguntou ele erguendo o frasco no alto. Harry não respondeu – Você acha que eu me esqueci de sua maldita proteção? De jeito nenhum! Mas esse liquido precioso vai acabar, com essa proteçãozinha!

Eu não vou tomar isso – respondeu Harry

E quem disse que preciso de sua autorização? – riu Voldemort – Império!

Harry sentiu como se estivesse flutuando, uma grande alegria invadia sua mente. Ele viu um homem se aproximar e lhe dar um liquido vermelho.

- Tome, vai lhe fazer bem – disse ele. Harry pegou o frasco e olhou com curiosidade, alguma coisa lhe dizia que não devia tomar, mas o homem disse que lhe faria bem...

- HARRY, NÃO TOME! – Harry voltou á realidade ao ouvir o grito de Gina, jogou o frasco no chão e pisou em cima.

Mais uma Weasley me atrapalhando! – berrou Voldemort – Não importa, Nott me de outro frasco – disse ele estendo a mão para um dos comensais – Minha prioridade é Potter, depois acabo com os dois Weasleys atrevidos.

Você não vai acabar com ninguém Tom – disse Dumbledore aparatando atrás de Voldemort, junto com Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Sr. Weasley, Carlinhos, Gui e Snape

Só estava faltando você Dumbledore! – falou Voldemort

Tom, desapareça com sua turma – respondeu Dumbledore

Não, hoje eu acabo com você, e esse bando de sangue-ruins – respondeu ele olhando em cada um dos membros da ordem – Francamente Alvo, pensei que seu time fosse melhor, mais três Weasleys? Já tínhamos dois aqui, agora são cinco? Nimphadora? Mulherzinha vulgar – ele andava encarando cada um – o lobisomem, olho-tonto e... Traidor! – exclamou ele ao ver Snape – Você vai se arrepender de Ter me deixado, quando eu dominar o mundo e você morrer!

Eu nunca vou me arrepender, de Ter saído de sua companhia imunda – respondeu Snape, com desprezo

Quer saber, não vou esperar esse dia chegar vou te matar agora! Avada Kedrava!

Snape porém antes que o feitiço pudesse alcança-lo, se jogou no chão, e a luz verde se perdeu no ar. Harry não soube explicar exatamente o que houve á seguir. Dumbledore e o restante da ordem berravam feitiços desconhecidos enquanto Voldemort e os comensais faziam o mesmo. De repente Harry sentiu uma mão o empurrando

Entrem no trem, só falta vocês! – gritou Tonks

Mas e Voldemort? – perguntou Harry

Isso não é nada, mas você não pode ficar aqui, ande logo! Os quatro! – gritou ela e os garotos saíram correndo, só pararam quando encontraram uma cabine vazia, dentro do trem. Assim que se sentaram o trem partiu levando-os de volta para Hogwarts.

* * *

_**N/A: **E ai estão gostando da fic? Comentem!_

_**Jokka: **Esse rascunho q vc leu é um por acaso em q o primeiro cap se chama: "The Funeral"? Pq se for esse sinto em te informar mas é falso, e pelo q eu sei não tem nenhum rascunho solto por ai, e os livros estão todos lacrados! Vou seguir seu conselho vou postar de dois em dois dias...adorei a frase q vc deixou! Valeu pelo comentário!_

_**Miaka: **Fred e Jorge de volta para Hogwarts é realmente ótimo...a J.k bem q podia fazer isso tb né? Vleu pelo comentário!_

_Soh dois comentários? Q pobre! Cade o resto do pessoal q sumiu! Ei apareçam, comentem!...Olha q eu naum continuo hein!_

_Rsrrs_

_Teh o proximo cap!_

_Bjkas...Ju!_


	5. CAPITULO 5: Pais Mortos

**CAPITULO 5: PAIS MORTOS**

Os quatro continuaram em silêncio durante boa parte da viagem. Até Harry quebrar o silêncio

- Gina, obrigado – falou ele para a namorada, que estava abraçada nele e tremia convulsivamente

Mas eu-eu n-não fiz nada Harry – respondeu a garota confusa

Você me despertou da maldição império – falou Harry. Ela se levantou, ainda tremula e o encarou

Você teria se livrado sozinho – disse ela

Não sei – Harry refletiu – Pode ser que sim, ou não. Mas você me ajudou

Eu sempre vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para te ajudar Harry – disse ela, e voltou á se encostar no ombro de Harry

Rony, Mione, obrigado vocês também – falou Harry, olhando para os dois que estavam sentados em sua frente

Estamos com você nisso Harry – respondeu Rony, um pouco assustado.

Hermione se encontrava na mesma posição de Gina, abraçava Rony e tremia com os olhos arregalados.

Ele é horrível – murmurou ela – Eu não imaginava que ele era tão mal.

Mione, você viu só o começo – falou Harry e Hermione apertou Rony com mais força

O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony

Só vamos saber quando chegarmos em Hogwarts – disse Harry – Temo que Voldemort mate mais alguém

Harry! – Gina olhou para o garoto com uma cara de terror – Meu pai! Carlinhos, Gui! Harry eles vão morrer!

Calma Gina! – Harry a abraçou novamente – Eles sabem se defender

Mas você acabou de dizer que alguém pode morrer! – falou ela com a voz abafada pelo casaco de Harry

Pode sim – confirmou ele a garota tremeu com mais intensidade – Mas tenho certeza de que ninguém de sua família vai morrer – Terminou Harry, em um tom confiante que nem ele mesmo sabia que tinha.

Gina pareceu se acalmar um pouco. Rony também tinha um ar preocupado, mas tentava não demostrar isso, se ocupava somente em passar a mão nos cabelos de Hermione, que as vezes soltava um leve gemido, e em olhar para a janela.

Olá garotos – disse Madame Pomfrey entrando na cabine

Madame Pomfrey! – Se espantou Harry – O que a Sra. Faz aqui?

Eu soube o que aconteceu Potter – respondeu ela – Estou aqui para examinar vocês

Mas a Sra. não deveria estar em Hogwarts? – perguntou Rony

Eu sempre viajo no Expresso de Hogwarts – disse ela – Quem você acha que socorre os alunos que se estranham durante a viajem?

Achava que a Sra. morava em Hogwarts – respondeu Rony

Eu moro – confirmou ela – Mas sempre estou nas viagens de ida e volta.

Ah sim – Rony pareceu entender o motivo

Agora quero examiná-los, venham comigo, os quatro – disse ela saindo da cabine, os quatro á seguiram

Madame Pomfrey, após passar pelas portas de outras cabines, parou em frente á uma em que se lia "Cabine Hospitalar". Harry nunca tinha visto aquela porta.

Madame Pomfrey – começou Harry – Tem certeza que sempre houve essa cabine aqui?

Sim Potter – respondeu ela, abrindo a porta – Mas os alunos só conseguem vê-la, quando eu os trago aqui.

Mas porque? – perguntou Harry

Porque senão é bem capaz dos alunos se matarem – explicou ela – Muitos alunos não fazem feitiços dentro do trem, pois sabem que se algo der errado, não existe a ala hospitalar como em Hogwarts – terminou ela abrindo a porta – Entrem!

Harry observou a cabine, que não era exatamente uma cabine. Parecia muito mais um quarto, não era grande como a Ala Hospitalar em Hogwarts, a sala possuía cinco camas, uma delas já estava ocupada por Neville Longbottom.

Sentem-se cada um em uma cama – mandou Madame Pomfrey, enquanto pegava algo dentro do armário

Harry se sentou ao lado da cama de Neville e observou o colega, que dormia profundamente, e tinha uma expressão triste no rosto._" O que será que ele tem?"._ Harry se perguntou.

Muito bem Sr. Weasley, você está ótimo – falou Madame Pomfrey terminando de examinar Rony – Agora Srta. Granger – ela se aproximou da cama de Hermione que também observava Neville

Harry, sentiu que algo de ruim tinha acontecido, só não sabia dizer exatamente o que. Esperou até que Madame Pomfrey, viesse examiná-lo para perguntar

O que aconteceu com o Neville?

Ela parou de olhar para o pequeno corte que Harry tinha no braço, e o encarou extremamente séria

Sr. Longbottom, teve um problema emocional – respondeu ela em tom definitivo

Problema emocional? – perguntou Hermione – Desde quando bruxos tem esse tipo de problema?

Srta. Granger, antes de sermos bruxos, somos humanos – respondeu Madame Pomfrey rispidamente - E temos sentimentos!

Mas o que aconteceu com Neville? – insistiu Harry

Eu já respondi, Potter – disse Madame Pomfrey ainda ríspida

Eu não considero problema emocional uma resposta – falou Harry, no mesmo tom de voz dela.

Então vai ficar sem resposta – respondeu ela se afastando do grupo, indo em direção á um armário

Harry, voltou á fixar o olhar em Neville. _"Tem alguma coisa errada"._

Harry, qual é o problema? – Rony falou baixo para que Madame Pomfrey não ouvisse

Neville – respondeu Harry, com a voz baixa

Você sabe como o Neville é – falou Hermione – Ele sempre faz algo errado, e vai para a ala hospitalar

Dessa vez é diferente – Harry não conseguia parar de olhar a expressão no rosto do colega

O que é diferente? – Gina não entendeu

Ele esta triste – respondeu Harry

Harry, você não ouviu o que a Madame Pomfrey disse? – perguntou Rony – Ele teve um problema emocional!

Harry ignorou o que os três diziam, levantou-se da cama e se aproximou de Madame Pomfrey, que fechava o armário

Potter – começou ela irritada – Se você me perguntar sobre o Sr. Longbottom de novo, eu te coloco para fora!

Eu quero saber o que tem de errado com ele! – disse Harry sem dar atenção ao olhar feio da mulher

Potter volte para sua cama! – resmungou ela

Foi Voldemort? – perguntou Harry, e viu a bruxa tremer quando ele disse o nome – O que ele fez com Neville? Eu sei que foi ele, eu sinto isso!

Potter você é muito inconveniente! – disse ela o ignorando sua pergunta

Vou continuar sendo, se você não me disser o que houve – respondeu Harry – E agora eu tenho certeza que aconteceu alguma coisa.

Eu não posso dizer – o tom dela agora era suplicante – Por favor não insista!

Foi Voldemort?- Harry perguntou novamente, e ela confirmou com a cabeça – Me conte!

Tudo bem Potter, vou dizer – respondeu ela – Volte para sua cama, que eu já vou lá

Harry se virou e encaminhou em direção aos outros que o olhavam com ar de interrogação. Parou ao lado da cama de Neville e o olhou com pena.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione ansiosa

Voldemort, fez alguma coisa com ele – respondeu Harry

O que?- perguntou Gina

Não sei, Madame Pomfrey vai nos dizer – Harry olhou para o lado e viu que a Madame Pomfrey se aproximando

Sentem-se os quatro – disse ela – Vou contar o que houve com Sr. Longbottom

Os quatro se sentaram e olharam ansiosos para ela

Vocês vão saber de qualquer maneira – continuou ela – Espero que ajudem o Sr. Longbottom, afinal vocês são da mesma casa que ele, e ele vai precisar de ajuda, principalmente da sua Potter.

Da minha ajuda? – Harry não entendia

Sim Potter, Longbottom vai precisar de você - confirmou ela

Mas porque?- perguntou Gina

Você-Sabe-Quem, durante a noite passada invadiu o St. Mungus – disse ela, e Harry imediatamente começou á entender o que acontecia

Os pais de Neville.. – murmurou Harry

Isso mesmo Potter – ela respirou fundo e terminou a frase – foram mortos por ele

Harry, se sentiu extremamente mal._ "Pobre Neville, mais uma vitima daquele maldito!"._

Entende porque eu digo que ele vai precisar de você Potter? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey – Assim como você, agora ele é órfão e teve os pais mortos pela mesma pessoa que você

Sim eu entendo – respondeu Harry, agora se lembrando de quando tinha visto os pais de Neville no St. Mungus.

Você sabia a situação, em que o Sr. e a Sra. Longbottom, se encontravam – falou Madame Pomfrey – Mas o importante para Longbottom era que eles estavam vivos. Ele já estava aqui, quando ficou sabendo, entrou em choque assim que soube.

Ele vai ficar bem não é? – perguntou Hermione, que era a mais amiga de Neville

Vai sim, mas vai sofrer muito – Madame Pomfrey se lamentou

Nós vamos ficar do lado dele – disse Gina

Acho melhor vocês irem para a cabine de vocês – falou subitamente ficando de pé. – Ele precisa descansar.

Tudo bem – respondeu Harry – Quando ele acordar, me avise

Aviso sim, mas isso pode demorar semanas, ele ficou bastante abalado e tive que dar muitas poções para ele se acalmar – respondeu Madame Pomfrey

Não importa me avise – terminou Harry saindo da cabine hospitalar

Novamente o silencio se abateu sobre os quatro, quando entraram na cabine. Era muita coisa ruim para um começo de semestre. Harry, agora estava entendendo o que era realmente estar em meio a uma guerra, seus olhos ficaram marejados ao pensar que há exatamente 17 anos atrás, seus pais haviam passado pela mesma coisa e não conseguiram sobreviver .O medo invadiu seu espirito, medo de perder mais alguém, a morte de Sirius ainda doía, não gostava de nem de imaginar se mais alguém querido morresse. Olhou para Gina, lagrimas silenciosas corriam pelo rosto da namorada, Harry a abraçou com mais força

Ele não merecia isso – murmurou ela com a voz rouca – Ele não falava muito dos pais, sabe, acho que ele tinha vergonha, mas dava para perceber que ele os amava muito.

Lembra quando os vimos no St. Mungus? – disse Rony que também tinha a voz engasgada

Eles pareciam ser pessoas tão boas – recordou Hermione

Eu não queria ser o Neville – Gina ainda chorava

Ninguém queria – respondeu Harry – Eu sei exatamente o que ele está sentindo, e também sei o que ele vai sentir por Voldemort, quando se acalmar.

Que você está querendo dizer Harry? – perguntou Rony.

Ódio, vingança – respondeu Harry com um olhar frio e cheio de raiva. Os três olharam assustados para ele.

* * *

_**N/A: **Então o que estão achando? Me deu uma pena do Neville nesse cap, mesmo dormindo dava para ver a tristeza, mas eu tinha que fazer isso com ele, pode naum parecer mas a morte dos pais de Neville é fundamental para o andamento dessa fic, daí naum tive escolha, tive que matá-los..._

_**Miaka: **Ah eu adoro os gemeos e a Sra. Weasley, naum tinha como deixá-los de fora da minha fic, daí aproveitei e dei um destaque ao jeito mandão da Sra. Weasley, qto aos comensais, bem é mesmo muita ousadia deles aparecerem na hora do embarque, mas lembre-se que eles estão em meio á uma guerra, e isso já era de se esperar...Valeu por comentar!_

_**Jokka:** Eu tb tinha começado á ler esse resumo, mas daí eu fiquei sabendo em um forum que eu participo que era falso, ainda bem pq eu naum estava gostando nada do que eu estava lendo. Q bom vc está escrevendo uma fic! Olha qdo vc publicar me avisa que eu quero ler hein! Nossa eu adoro ler seus comentários, vc me anima mto, cada vez q eu leio um deles me dá mais vontade de escrever! Valeu mesmo, gosto mto de vc!_

_**Lua Potter: **Que bom q vc leu a outra fic, sinceramente qdo eu disse para vc ler a outra, pensei q vc naum ia voltar mais, mas para minha alegria vc voltou! Bem qto á outra fic, o beijo eu quis fazer de um jeito diferente, os beijos q eu leio são sempre na sala comunal, ou na biblioteca, daí eu pensei: "Ah ,não na minha fic esse beijo vai ser em um temporal", gostei mto tb de escrever a formatura, a Cho caindo tb (ai vc ve meu grande amor por ela!). Voltando para essa fic, Dumbledore sempre aparece no momento exato, mas não vai ser sempre assim naum...eu tb prefiro o Dumb dos dois primeiros filmes, que pena q o ator morreu ele parecia tanto nosso velhinho! Valeu por Ter comentado e não suma!_

_**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Pode ficar sossegada q vai Ter bastante H/G pela frente, qto a proteção, por um momento eu até pensei na possibilidade de escrever a primeira vez do Harry e da Gina na fic, mas depois pensei bem e achei melhor não, as histórias da J.k não tem isso e optei por seguir o mesmo estilo dela, vontade de escrever naum me faltou(vc vai perceber isso em alguns caps), a proteção vai terminar sim, mas não vai ser desse jeito...é melhor eu parar de falar antes q eu te conte! Valeu por Ter comentado, tinha sentido sua falta no cap anterior, mas que bom q vc apareceu!_

_Nossa, mas eu toh falando demais hj, fiquei mto contente com os comentários, espero q continuem gostando e comentando, qualquer duvida é soh me perguntar!_

_Dolu vcs!(mas ainda tah faltando gente)_

_Teh o proximo cap_

_Bjkas para todos_

_Ju!**  
**_


	6. CAPITULO 6: O Herdeiro de Godric Gryffin

**CAPITULO 6: O HERDEIRO DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR**

O primeiro mês em Hogwarts passou praticamente voando para os alunos do sétimo ano, que já estavam atolados de deveres e de cobranças para os N.I.E.M's. Hermione não largava os livros nem para comer, Rony por mais que se irritasse em ver a namorada sempre grudada em um livro, admitiu que ela estava certa, e acabou se juntando á ela. Harry tentava se ocupar com os deveres também, mas não conseguia, pois seus pensamentos sempre voltavam no acontecimento na King's Cross e depois iam para a imagem de Neville na cama. Neville ainda permanecia na ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey não permitia que ninguém o visse, porém sempre afirmava que ele estava bem, Hermione se preocupava com o garoto freqüentemente durante as aulas (" Neville não vai entender isso nunca! – exclamou ela durante uma aula de Snape, na qual tentavam fazer a poção da coragem). Harry no dia em que tinha chegado á Hogwarts havia procurado Dumbledore, mas fora informado por McGonagall que o professor tinha viajado em busca de mais aurores para ajudar na guerra contra Voldemort, o garoto no momento ficou extremamente irritado. "_Como ele pode viajar, no meio de uma guerra!"._ Porém logo em seguida as palavras de McGonagall ecoaram em sua mente : "Ele foi procurar mais aurores dispostos á lutar contra Você-Sabe-Quem". Harry sentiu-se impotente sem Dumbledore por perto, mas tentou se acalmar até que o professor voltasse.

Harry você fez o dever de Adivinhação? – perguntou Rony durante o café da manhã

Acho que sim – respondeu Harry distraído olhando para a mesa dos professores na esperança de ver Dumbledore.

Você acha, que sim? – Rony se espantou – Harry a Trelawney vai te matar ,se você não fez!

Rony – Harry parou de observar a mesa, e encarou o amigo que estava sentado em sua frente – Desde quando você se preocupa com deveres? Ainda mais de adivinhação!

Eu sempre me preocupei – respondeu Rony com as orelhas vermelhas

Você tá parecendo a Hermione! – Harry riu e Rony ficou sem graça

Alias – Rony começou á esticar o pescoço em busca de alguém – Onde é que tá a Hermione? Ela tá demorando demais para o café, desse jeito ela vai se atrasar.

Verdade – Harry começou á esticar o pescoço também – A Gina também sumiu, será que elas estão juntas?

Devem estar – Concluiu Rony, voltando á comer o pudim de seu prato – Se ela se atrasar , que não venha reclamar!

Ah olha elas lá – Harry apontou para duas garotas que entravam sorrindo no salão principal

Essas duas andam com muita conversa – resmungou Rony

Rony – Harry deu um sorriso maroto – A Hermione só está se aproximando mais da futura cunhada!.

Rony ficou vermelho de novo, e derramou o suco de abóbora em cima da mesa.

Bom Dia meninos – disse Gina sentando ao lado de Harry. Hermione fez o mesmo e sentou ao lado de Rony

Quem fez essa meleca? – perguntou Hermione olhando para a toalha, encharcada de suco de abóbora

Não fomos nós Mione – respondeu Rony imediatamente, dando um olhar significativo para Harry

Quando chegamos já estava assim – falou Harry segurando-se para não rir

Francamente! – exclamou Hermione – Esse pessoal, são um bando de folgados! Agora os pobres elfos é que vão Ter que limpar isso!

Mione eles gostam disso – disse Gina

Gostam, porque não sabem que são escravos! – rebateu Hermione com os lábios crispados.

Mione come logo que temos que ir para a aula! – Rony a interrompeu antes que ela continuasse falando. Hermione olhou para ele abismada, deu de ombros e começou á tomar seu café.

Depois de alguns minutos, os quatro se levantaram, e foram em direção as salas de aula. Harry se despediu de Gina ao pé da escada de mármore pois a garota tinha aula de Herbologia. Continuou á subir em companhia de Rony e Hermione.

Não acredito, dois tempos de Adivinhação! – reclamou Harry

Eu não sei porque vocês dois ainda assistem as aulas daquela charlatã! – respondeu Hermione

Não podemos sair das aulas dela – explicou Rony – Harry é praticamente obrigado á assistir essas aulas se ele querer ser mesmo um auror, e eu como ainda não decidi o que vou ser, também tenho que continuar nas aulas dela.

Vocês deveriam fazer algo mais útil, como Runas! – disse Hermione empolgada

Mione, não quisemos fazer Runas desde o terceiro ano, não vai ser agora que vamos mudar de idéia – respondeu Harry e Rony concordou com um aceno de cabeça

Então continuem perdendo tempo! Que eu vou para minha aula de Runas! Até o almoço! – disse ela levemente irritada, e se afastando dos garotos.

Pelo menos as aulas da Trelawney não me deixam maluco! – exclamou Rony rindo quando Hermione não podia ouvir mais.

Vocês já passaram pelo taro cigano, agora vamos estudar o taro chinês – falava a professora Trelawney, enquanto Lilá e Parvati se agitavam em sua mesa

Acho que a Hermione tinha razão – sussurrou Rony, para que ninguém o pudesse ouvir – Essa aula é uma perca de tempo!

Tempo? – perguntou Harry que estava perdido em seus pensamentos

Onde você tava hein? – perguntou Rony ofendido pelo amigo não Ter ouvido seu comentário

Foi mal Rony – respondeu Harry e Rony assentiu – Eu tava pensando. Quando será que Dumbledore volta?

Nesse momento se ouviu uma batida na porta e a cabeça de Dumbledore apareceu.

Responde sua duvida? – Rony perguntou

Professor Dumbledore! – exclamou Trelawney, com voz calma – Que bom te-lo em minha aula!

Olá Sibila! – respondeu Dumbledore – Mas o que eu realmente quero é levar dois alunos seus comigo

Quais? – perguntou ela

Potter e Weasley – respondeu ele

Harry e Rony se entreolharam confusos.

- Professor, temos três Weasley nessa sala – disse a professora apontando para Rony e logo em seguida para Fred e Jorge, que estavam sentados no fundo da sala e murmuravam algo para o baralho apontando as varinhas – Qual deles o Sr. quer?

Ronald Weasley – respondeu Dumbledore

Tudo bem – assentiu a professora – Potter, Weasley, acompanhem o professor Dumbledore.

Harry e Rony se levantaram ainda surpresos, enquanto todos na sala os olhavam com curiosidade.

Roniquito ta ferrado! – gritou Jorge, quando os dois se aproximaram da porta. A sala toda riu. Rony respondeu com um palavrão,(Weasley! – repreendeu-o Trelawney) e saiu da sala.

O que houve Dumbledore? Você encontrou mais aurores? – Harry começou á perguntar assim que a porta da sala de aula de fechou atrás deles.

Harry, eu vou te contar tudo – respondeu Dumbledore calmamente. Harry reparou que ele parecia cansado – Mas antes preciso buscar mais uma pessoa, vocês dois sigam para minha sala e me esperem lá. A senha é delicias gasosas – terminou ele se afastando dos dois.

Quem será que ele vai buscar? – perguntou Rony, olhando Dumbledore se afastar

Não sei – respondeu Harry também olhando para Dumbledore – Melhor irmos para a sala dele

Os dois garotos andaram por algum tempo até alcançarem, a gárgula que dava entrada pra a sala do diretor "Delicias Gasosas – murmurou Harry para a estátua". Os dois subiram lentamente a escada em caracol, e entraram na sala. Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos flamejantes se encontrava sentada em uma das quatro poltronas que haviam na sala e se assustou ao ver os dois entrarem

Gina? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rony curioso

Eu é que perguntou isso – respondeu Gina – O que os dois estão fazendo aqui?

Dumbledore nos buscou na sala – respondeu Harry – e disse que era para virmos para cá, que ele ia buscar mais alguém

Ele me disse o mesmo – disse Gina – Então ele foi buscar vocês

Se ele chamou eu, você e a Gina – disse Rony para Harry – então de certo ele foi buscar a ...

Hermione! – exclamou Gina ao ver garota entrar na sala.

O que vocês fazem aqui? – perguntou ela

Também queremos saber – respondeu Rony – Dumbledore foi te buscar também?

Sim, e eu espero que seja algo importante para ele atrapalhar minha aula! – disse Hermione

Deve ser importante – refletiu Harry – Dumbledore não é de sair pelas salas de aulas buscando alunos, por motivos banais

Onde está ele? Foi buscar mais alguém? – perguntou Gina

Disse que ia dar um recado para McGonagall e depois viria para cá – respondeu Hermione

Será que ele vai nos contar algo sobre a ordem? – perguntou Rony

Acho que deve ser algo relacionado ao que aconteceu na King's Cross – falou Harry

Isso mesmo Harry – respondeu Dumbledore entrando na sala e se sentando de frente para os quatro, que o olhavam ansiosos

O Sr. soube que Voldemort agora quer que eu tome uma poção? – perguntou Harry

Sim Harry, eu sei – disse Dumbledore – Mas não é sobre isso que quero falar.

É sobre o que? – perguntou Hermione

O que aconteceu na King's Cross me fez refletir bastante e chegar á uma conclusão – respondeu Dumbledore

Conclusão? – Gina o olhou séria

Sim, Gina – continuou Dumbledore – Cheguei á conclusão de que não devo esconder mais nada de Harry.

Harry o olhou assustado. O que iria saber agora?

Rony, Hermione, eu os chamei aqui por serem os mais próximos de Harry – explicou Dumbledore – ele vai precisar de vocês, para concluir parte do que deve ser feito

O que deve ser feito? – Harry perguntou

Você já vai saber – respondeu Dumbledore, seu olhar caiu sobre Gina, que engoliu seco – Gina você foi chamada também por ser namorada do Harry, mas o motivo principal é a perseverança e a esperança de que tudo pode dar certo, que você tem. Gina, você deve auxiliar Harry quando ele pensar que vai morrer ou algo parecido _– "Ela já faz isso – pensou Harry"_ – Os tempos agora serão difíceis e Harry é o que mais vai sofrer com isso. – Gina assentiu com a cabeça – Ele também vai precisar de Rony e Hermione, mas será sempre em você que ele encontrará a calma.

Harry não estava gostando nada daquela conversa que Dumbledore estava tendo com Gina. _"Eu sei me virar sozinho! Eu sempre fui sozinho!"_. Dumbledore pareceu ouvir os pensamentos do garoto.

Harry eu sei que você não deve estar gostando nada disso – disse ele – Quero que compreenda, que você vai precisar de seus amigos sim.

Eu é que tenho que matá-lo – respondeu Harry de cara feia

Sim é você – confirmou Dumbledore e Gina e Hermione se mexeram incomodadas em suas poltronas – Mas tem muita coisa á fazer antes desse momento chegar, eles serão muito necessários para você.

Como? – perguntou Harry

Harry, você não poderá simplesmente chegar em Voldemort e matá-lo – começou á explicar Dumbledore

O que eu devo fazer? – perguntou o garoto

Voldemort é muito forte, você sem proteção e sozinho não é nada para ele – continuou Dumbledore – Harry, você sabe que Voldemort é o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin.

Sim – confirmou Harry

Você sabe como enfraquecer um herdeiro? – perguntou Dumbledore. Harry olhou para Hermione, que deu de ombros.

Não – respondeu ele

O único jeito de enfraquecer um herdeiro, é a junção dos outros herdeiros contra ele – respondeu Dumbledore

O Sr. está querendo dizer, que Harry vai Ter que juntar os herdeiros dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts? – perguntou Gina

Isso mesmo – confirmou Dumbledore – É a única maneira de enfraquecer Voldemort – Concluiu ele

Mas professor como Harry vai saber quem são os herdeiros? – perguntou Rony

Um deles está aqui – respondeu Dumbledore, com o olhar fixo em Harry que o olhou espantado

O Sr. está querendo dizer que...eu? hã..mas como, tem certeza? – Harry ficou completamente confuso

Você é o único herdeiro de Godric Gryffindor vivo – confirmou Dumbledore, e Harry se calou abismado.

Como ele pode ser o herdeiro de Godric? – perguntou Hermione

Tiago Potter, era tataraneto de Godric Gryffindor – respondeu Dumbledore – Por esse motivo, Voldemort sempre nutriu um ódio sem fim da família Potter, e esse ódio aumentou quando ele foi derrotado por Harry, há dezessete anos atrás.

Nada mudou – falou Harry derrotado – Eu é que vou Ter que enfraquece-lo

Harry ainda temos mais dois herdeiros, e um sonserino – lembrou Dumbledore

Um sonserino? – Harry se levantou espantado – Eu duvido que algum sonserino queira lutar contra Voldemort

Agora você vai começar á entender, o porque de seus amigos estarem aqui – respondeu Dumbledore

Eu quero entender essa história de Sonserino! – respondeu Harry elevando a voz

Não vai adiantar você se irritar – preveniu Dumbledore antes de Harry começar á gritar – Tenho muita coisa á dizer.

Harry se sentou novamente, passou as mãos nos cabelos nervoso

Vocês vão Ter que trazer um sonserino para o lado de vocês – começou á explicar Dumbledore – Mas não é necessariamente qualquer sonserino, tem que ser um que tenha algum motivo para estar ligado com Voldemort.

Um filho de comensal, por exemplo? – perguntou Hermione

Exatamente – confirmou Dumbledore

Espera ai – falou Rony pensando alto – Os únicos sonserinos que tem pai comensal são: Crabbe, Goyle e Malfoy, então um dos três vai Ter que ajudar o Harry á enfraquecer Voldemort.

Muito bem Rony, pensamento rápido. Um digno Grifinório! – elogiou Dumbledore e Rony ficou ligeiramente vermelho. Harry porém se irritou mais

Eu vou morrer! – reclamou ele – Se depender de Crabbe, Goyle ou Malfoy me ajudarem, com certeza, eu vou morrer!

Crabbe, não poderá ajudar – corrigiu Dumbledore – O comensal morto no ataque na King's Cross era pai dele.

Os quatro adolescentes, arregalaram os olhos para Dumbledore, que confirmou novamente

Lúcio Malfoy, sem querer o matou – Harry lembrou-se do momento em que viu o comensal cair no chão morto.

Dumbledore...espera um pouco..- Harry ainda tentava digerir tanta informação – O pai de Crabbe morreu, então só quem vai poder ajudar é o Goyle ou o Malfoy?

O melhor seria se vocês conseguissem o Malfoy – explicou Dumbledore – Porque o pai dele é mais próximo de Voldemort.

Eu não acredito! – Harry desabou na poltrona inconformado – Agora eu tenho certeza que eu vou morrer!

Não vai, você só precisa achar um jeito de fazer Malfoy aprender o feitiço, necessário para enfraquecer Voldemort – disse Dumbledore calmamente

Dumbledore – Harry olhou para o bruxo, como se ele dissesse algo absurdo – Malfoy me odeia, se ele souber que em partes eu dependo dele para sobreviver, ele nunca vai querer aprender esse feitiço!

Aprenda á usar a raiva de Malfoy, em seu favor – respondeu Dumbledore em tom definitivo – Quando chegar o momento tudo dará certo.

Harry cruzou os braços irritado_. "Aprenda á usar a raiva de Malfoy em seu favor!" Qual é o problema de Dumbledore, cada vez ele fala mais absurdos!"_

Professor quem são os outros herdeiros? – perguntou Hermione

Mais problemas Hermione – respondeu Dumbledore

Porque, mais problemas? – perguntou Gina

O herdeiro de Helga Hufflepuff é Neville Longbottom e a herdeira de Rowena Ravenclaw é Luna Lovegood – contou Dumbledore. Harry deu um muxoxo alto

Perfeito! Vou precisar de um cara que me odeia, um atrapalhado e uma lunática!

Creio que Malfoy será o mais fácil, seguido pela Srta. Lovegood que apesar de ser um pouco desligada é uma ótima aprendiz, o problema maior será Longbottom – respondeu Dumbledore – Ele acabou de perder os pais e vai ser mais difícil convece-lo á lutar contra Voldemort

Pois eu acredito que Neville vai ser o mais fácil – descordou Harry – Quando a dor de Ter perdido os pais passar ele vai sentir ódio e vai querer vingança!

Dumbledore olhou um pouco assustado para Harry assim como os outros na sala

Seja como for Harry – disse Dumbledore – Você precisa que Luna e Neville saibam que são os herdeiros, para que assim possam ajudar.

E qual é o feitiço que vou Ter que usar? – perguntou Harry

Fique de pé – mandou Dumbledore e Harry obedeceu – Pegue a varinha e diga o sobrenome de quem você é herdeiro, mas não aponte-a para nenhum de nós.

Harry pegou a varinha lentamente, apontou para a janela e gritou:

Gryffindor!

Um leão vermelho pulou da varinha do garoto, olhou para todos sacudiu a grande juba e pulou pela janela. Harry correu até a janela, assustado

Sumiu – murmurou ele ao não ver nada

Ele não viu perigo aqui Harry – disse Dumbledore – Por isso foi embora. Harry voltou á olhar para Dumbledore intrigado

Luna e Neville também fazem isso? – perguntou

Sim, todos os herdeiros já nascem sabendo – confirmou Dumbledore

Mas e Malfoy? – Harry perguntou

Malfoy terá que aprender, mas não será difícil – respondeu Dumbledore – Malfoy tem o sangue completamente sonserino, com algumas tentativas ele irá conseguir.

Isso é se ele querer! – resmungou Harry bravo

Aconselho você á não contar a verdade para Malfoy – refletiu Dumbledore – Lembre-se use a raiva de Malfoy em seu favor

Harry olhou para o diretor, com os olhos faiscando.

Agora vão – mandou Dumbledore e Rony, Hermione e Gina saíram da sala – Tenho coisas á resolver

Só mais uma pergunta – falou Harry ainda sem se mover

Sim – consentiu Dumbledore

O Sr. achou mais aurores para lutar contra Voldemort?

Achei sim – respondeu Dumbledore – Eles já estão na casa dos Weasleys

Na casa dos Weasleys? – Harry perguntou novamente

Exatamente, ainda estamos sem sede fixa – respondeu Dumbledore que de repente pareceu lembrar de algo – Ah sim Harry, na próxima semana você voltará á Ter aulas de oclumencia com Snape.

Ah não professor! – reclamou Harry

Ah sim – rebateu Dumbledore – Você não pode correr o risco de Voldemort te enganar novamente. Agora vá!

Harry olhou irritado para Dumbledore, saiu da sala batendo a porta com um estrondo. Se encontrou com os outros três que esperavam por ele ao lado da gárgula. _"Dumbledore está maluco!"._

* * *

_**N/A: **Mais, um cap...então, estão gostando? Eu acredito q já disse para vcs, que quero terminar de postar essa fic antes do sexto livro sair, certo? Bem é o seguinte, eu estive fazendo minhas contas, e tenho uma boa noticia para vcs...para que eu consiga terminar essa fic até dia 18, vou Ter q postar um cap por dia, então á partir de Quinta-feira(ou amanha mesmo), vai ser um capitulo por dia, espero q dê para vcs continuarem lendo e comentando!_

_**Carol Potter Malfoy: **Oie!Sabe q naum é uma má ideia, fazer uma NC á parte! Vou tentar pensar em uma história bem legal, daí se sair alguma coisa de bom, eu posto aki! Eu tb fiquei mal em Ter a fazer isso com o Neville, mas ele ainda vai surpreender á todos nessa fic! Valeu pelo comentário!_

_**Jokka: **Oi! Realmente como eu jah disse para a Carol, eu fiquei mal em escrever a morte dos pais do Neville, mas era necessário fazer isso, acho que já deu para perceber o pq... Ah Jokka, adoro seus comentários! Imagina eu formada em Literatura, e ainda escrevendo meu proprio livro! Isso é uma sonho, mas quem sabe? Olha quero ler sua fic viu? Já está publicada aki? Baseada em mim? Que honra! Valeu por estar sempre aki! Vc é 10!_

_Bem ateh loguinho com o proximo cap!_

_Bjkas_

_Ju!_


	7. CAPITULO 7: Brigas

**CAPITULO 7: BRIGAS**

Após a conversa com Dumbledore, Harry ficou mais nervoso e preocupado do que nunca estivera. Os professores pareciam estar malucos, não paravam de passar deveres um pior do que o outro. Harry já acumulava uma enorme pilha em sua mesinha ao lado de sua cama, não tinha muito tempo para deveres. Os treinos de quadribol tinham recomeçado com toda a força, Rony fazia questão de que em seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts a taça fosse da Grifinória e para isso marcava treinos em três noites durante a semana, sem contar com os treinos no sábado de manhã e no Domingo á tarde. Hermione estava particularmente irritada com o namorado, não se conformava que ele desse mais atenção ao quadribol do que aos N.I.E.M's. As duas noites que sobravam para Harry durante a semana eram ocupadas pelas terríveis aulas de oclumencia com Snape, que brigava com ele o tempo todo quando descobria que um mês depois de saber sobre os herdeiros ele ainda não tinha feito nada. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, bem que tinham tentado fazer algo, mas era impossível manter uma conversa com Luna que nunca lhes dava atenção, Neville ainda estava abatido com a morte dos pais e Malfoy era um problema sem solução para Harry.

Harry tive uma idéia! – disse Hermione pulando da poltrona em que estava sentada

Harry que finalmente tinha conseguido um tempo para fazer os exercícios de Herbologia, largou o pergaminho e olhou para a amiga com ar de interrogação. Rony fez o mesmo.

Eu sei como fazer o Malfoy aprender á fazer o feitiço – continuou ela

Como? – perguntou Harry interessado

Poção Polissuco! – exclamou ela triunfante

Hermione não vejo como Crabbe ou Goyle, convencerem Malfoy á aprender um feitiço – respondeu Harry desanimado

Crabbe não – lembrou Rony – Ele não conversa mais com Malfoy

Quietos os dois! – mandou Hermione e os dois se calaram – Escutem em silêncio. Harry, Malfoy morre de inveja de tudo o que você faz não é?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça

Então ele só precisa ver você fazer um leão sair de sua varinha, que ele vai querer fazer o mesmo! – disse ela

E onde entra a poção polissuco? – perguntou Rony

O Harry deixa o Malfoy ver o feitiço, daí depois dois de nós se transformam em Goyle e Pansy e começam á elogiar o feitiço de Harry para Malfoy!

Porque não nos transformamos, pela varinha mesmo, sem a poção polissuco? – perguntou Rony

Rony, só aprendemos á nos transformar em objetos, ainda vamos aprender á mudar a aparência – respondeu Hermione – É muito arriscado mudar a aparência, prefiro a poção polissuco.

Mas demora demais para ficar pronta – disse Harry

Sim demora – concordou Hermione – Mas é a sua única chance, e enquanto fazemos a poção, tentamos falar com Luna e Neville

Tudo bem – disse Harry – Mas quem vai ser Goyle e Pansy. Hermione pensou por um momento e respondeu

Eu não tomo mais aquela poção de jeito nenhum – respondeu ela e Harry se lembrou de quando a amiga se transformou em um gato e teve que passar semanas na ala hospitalar – Rony vai me ajudar á pegar os ingredientes na sala de Snape e é melhor ele não ir mesmo. Harry quem vai é você e a Gina.

O que estão falando de mim? – perguntou Gina que tinha acabado de entrar na sala encoberta por uma gosma azul

O que aconteceu com você Gina? – perguntou Harry ao ver o estado da garota

Aula do Snape – respondeu ela desanimada – Rony, hoje tem treino?

Não Gina, estou atolado de deveres e cancelei o treino – respondeu Rony

Ah ótimo! – exclamou ela aliviada, se jogando em uma poltrona – Mas me respondam o que estavam falando de mim?

É o seguinte Gina... – Hermione contou tudo da conversa para a garota. Ao final do relato ela parecia desconfiada

Essa poção dá mesmo certo? – perguntou ela

Com certeza Gininha – respondeu Rony

Certeza? Como vocês podem me garantir isso? – ela ainda não estava convencida

Porque nós já tomamos essa poção – respondeu Harry. Gina arregalou os olhos

Já tomaram? Mas como?

No nosso segundo ano – contou Hermione – Acreditávamos que Malfoy era quem tinha aberto a câmara secreta, então Harry e Rony se transformaram em Crabbe e Goyle para ver se descobriam algo.

Mas não descobriram nada – Gina falou triste com a lembrança – Fui eu quem abri a câmara

Gina você não foi a culpada – Harry tentou animar a namorada – Esquece isso

Gina o olhou e sorriu

Então eu que vou tomar a tal poção? – perguntou ela

Você e o Harry – disse Rony

Você vai ser a Pansy, durante uma hora – falou Hermione

Namorada do Malfoy! – ela se lembrou de repente com cara de nojo

Namorada do Potter! – falou Harry entre dentes – Você só se transformar no corpo da Pansy o resto é você.

Eu sei que sou sua namorada! – Gina riu do garoto – Mas durante uma hora vou Ter que ficar perto do Malfoy!

Ele que nem pense em te beijar! – resmungou Harry

Harry não pense nisso – advertiu Hermione – Só pense que você precisa que Malfoy aprenda esse feitiço

É se ele agarrar a Gina, finge que não está vendo – riu Rony, tentando irritar o amigo

Harry se levantou e coçou a cabeça nervoso

Harry não liga para o que o Rony fala – disse Hermione, com um olhar repreensivo para o namorado – Malfoy não vai agarrar a Pansy na frente de Goyle

Vou tentar esquecer esse detalhe – respondeu Harry se sentando novamente

Tudo certo então? –perguntou Gina ficando de pé

Sim – respondeu Hermione – Eu e Rony vamos agora mesmo na sala de Snape, pegar os ingredientes.

Mione você sabe todos os ingredientes? – perguntou Harry

Eu copiei tudo para um livro meu quando nós a fizemos no segundo ano – respondeu Hermione.

Não tem risco do Snape pegar vocês? – perguntou Gina

Nós vamos com a capa de invisibilidade do Harry – disse Hermione – e além do mais eu e o Roniquito, somos monitores chefes, qualquer coisa dizemos que tinha algum aluno maluco lá dentro.

Gina e Harry gargalharam ao ver Hermione chamar o namorado de Roniquito.

Mione! – reclamou Rony e ela o olhou segurando o riso

Rony me desculpa! – pediu ela – Saiu sem querer

Você sabe que eu odeio que me chamem de Roniquito! – continuou ele.

Hermione havia ficado nas pontas dos pés e colocado as duas mãos no rosto do garoto, tentava fazer com que ele olhasse para ela, mas Rony não parava de mexer a cabeça, para não encará-la

Olha pra mim! – exclamou ela

Você me chamou de Roniquito! – ele continuou reclamando e Harry e Gina estavam á ponto de rolar no chão de tanto que gargalhavam – Eu vou te chamar daquilo! Daí você vai ver!

Daquilo o que Hermione? – perguntou Gina tentando respirar. Hermione arregalou os olhos

Nada – respondeu ela em tom definitivo – Vamos Rony, eu prometo que não te chamo mais de Roniquito.

Tudo bem – concordou ele – Vamos buscar a capa do Harry

Rony e Hermione saíram da sala comunal e se dirigiram para o dormitório masculino. Gina se aproximou de Harry e se sentou ao seu lado.

Daqui uma hora eles voltam do dormitório – riu ela

Eles não tem jeito! – Harry também riu

O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Gina olhando para o pergaminho onde Harry escrevia

Dever de Herbologia – respondeu ele

Você ainda tem muitos deveres? – perguntou ela novamente

Deixa eu ver – respondeu ele puxando a mochila para perto – Tenho dever de Poções, Transformação, História da Magia, Trato das Criaturas Magicas, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Adivinhação e acho que é só! – terminou ele desanimado e com um sorriso cavernoso

Ah legal! – respondeu Gina espantada – Eu vou tomar banho, para depois irmos jantar.

Se eu sobreviver até a hora do jantar – respondeu ele olhando atarantado para os deveres

Sobrevive sim – ela sorriu – E depois do jantar nós fazemos os deveres juntos, eu devo Ter de Transformação e de Poções.

Tá – disse Harry

Até daqui á pouco – respondeu ela subindo para o dormitório feminino

O dia seguinte era sábado. Hermione tinha obrigado Rony á cancelar o treino de quadribol para que pudessem começar á preparar a poção. Rony embora muito contrariado cancelou o treino, para a alegria dos jogadores grifinórios que não agüentavam mais treinar. Logo de manha os quatro se reuniram no banheiro de Murta, que os espiava pela fresta de uma porta.

Gina você vai me ajudar – falou Hermione

Se a Gina vai ajudar pra que eu e o Harry temos que ficar aqui? – perguntou Rony emburrado

Se caso nós precisarmos de algo, vocês é que vão buscar – respondeu ela

Rony pare de reclamar – disse Gina – Ninguém agüenta mais treinar!

Mas se agente não treinar a Sonserina vai acabar conosco, no jogo de semana que vem! – disse ele nervoso

Eu sei porque vocês querem ir embora – Murta se manifestou choramingando

Nem vem Murta – reclamou Hermione

Eu não estou falando com você garotinha infame! – gritou ela – Estou falando com eles – ela apontou para Rony e Harry sentados no chão. – Vocês querem ir embora, porque não gostam de mim, só porque eu sou um fantasma e sou feia! – Nesse momento ela começou á chorar alto e a puxar os cabelos.

Murta – Harry tentou fazer com que ela parasse de gritar – Nós gostamos de você.

Ela o olhou e sorriu

Você é um amor sabia? – Harry ficou sem jeito, Rony gargalhou. Gina porém se levantou e encarou Murta, séria

Pena que ele não seja um morto como você! – disse Gina ironicamente. Murta á olhou com uma careta.

ESTOU MORTA! – Berrou ela e afundou em umas das privadas no banheiro. Harry olhou para Gina em busca de respostas

As vezes é preciso, coloca-la no lugar dela! – a garota simplesmente respondeu e voltou á se sentar ao lado de Hermione.

Durante o resto do dia os quatro ficaram trancados no banheiro. Rony reclamou o dia todo, Hermione porém o ignorou. Desceram para o jantar e logo em seguida subiram para a sala comunal, que estranhamente estava vazia. Hermione se largou em uma poltrona e sorriu

Agora é só esperar!

Ainda bem, perder outro treino de quadribol é que eu não ia – disse Rony. Hermione o olhou com desprezo

Eu não sei como eu posso namorar alguém como você!

Do jeito que você namora! – respondeu Rony com as orelhas vermelhas

Harry e Gina se entreolharam. Gina mexeu os lábios e Harry pode ler o que ela dizia: "Vai começar". Os dois ficaram aliviados quando uma coruja cinzenta bateu na janela e Rony se levantou para pegar a carta que ela trazia.

É para você Hermione – disse ele jogando a carta no colo da garota

Para mim? – Ela estranhou. Pegou a carta, e começou á ler, um pequeno sorriso de satisfação se formou em seus lábios

De quem é essa carta? – perguntou Rony desconfiado – Porque não tinha o nome de quem mandou no envelope? O que está dizendo?.

O sorriso de Hermione se fechou rapidamente ao ver a cara irritada de Rony.

Não é nada Rony – respondeu ela guardando a carta no bolso da calça

Como não é nada? Porque você sorriu desse jeito? – Rony estava ficando nervoso

Já disse que não é nada – repetiu Hermione ficando vermelha

Se não é nada, me diz de quem é – respondeu Rony

Não te interessa! – reclamou Hermione

É lógico que me interessa! Se não é nada me deixa ver! – disse Rony, nesse momento ele já parecia um pimentão

Não vou deixar você ver! – gritou Hermione – É coisa minha!

Coisa sua? – gritou Rony ficando de pé

Isso mesmo – Hermione também se levantou e encarou Rony desafiadora, embora o garoto fosse bem maior do que ela, isso não parecia á intimidar

Me deixa ver! – gritou Rony esticando as mãos

Já disse que não!

Ou você me deixa ver ou senão... – resmungou Rony com a respiração alterada

Senão o que? – Hermione agora balançava a cabeça freneticamente enquanto gritava

Você não quer me deixar ver, tudo bem, mas eu quero saber de quem é! – Rony apontava o dedo indicador na cara de Hermione

É da minha mãe! – gritou ela em resposta

MENTIRA! SE FOSSE DA SUA MÃE VOCÊ TERIA ME DITO NA HORA! – Rony berrou tão alto, que Harry e Gina ainda sentados na poltrona tiveram medo que Hagrid os ouvisse.

Você não quer acreditar em mim? – os olhos da garota estavam arregalados e agora era ela quem apontava o dedo na cara dele – Problema seu! .

Ela o empurrou e saiu correndo, mas antes que pudesse alcançar as escadas do dormitório feminino Rony a segurou pelo braço

ME SOLTA RONY! – Berrou Hermione

Eu já sei de quem é essa carta – disse Rony calmamente, porém sua voz era fria e cheia de desprezo – é dele não é?

Já disse para me soltar

Eu sei que é dele

Do que você está falando? – resmungou Hermione tentando se soltar – Você esta louco? Me solta.

É DO VITINHO! – Berrou Rony e Harry viu quando a Hermione se encolheu com o berro – Anda diz logo!.

Hermione o olhou com uma expressão que misturava ódio e medo. Porém o ódio pareceu vencer.

Você quer mesmo saber? É DELE SIM! – Gritou ela em resposta

Rony á soltou e a olhou como se ela fosse um lixo qualquer

Eu não quero nunca mais, olhar para sua cara Srta. Granger – a voz dele carregava um profundo desprezo

Eu é que não quero mais ver essa sua cara de imbecil, Weasley - Hermione disse no mesmo tom e subiu a escada para o dormitório feminino correndo

Rony por um breve momento olhou para a escada como se tivesse vontade de subir. Ele olhou para Harry e Gina que olhavam para ele espantado.

MALDITO KRUM! DROGA! – Berrou ele chutando um puf em sua frente e logo em seguida subiu batendo os pés para o dormitório masculino.

Harry acho que dessa vez foi sério – disse Gina ainda assustada

Concordo – respondeu Harry.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hum foi mal Ter feito o Rony e a Mione brigarem, mas é que já estava ficando chato os dois sem nenhuma briguinha, concordam? Bem eu tinha falado em postar um cap por dia, mas vai ficar um pouco complicado para mim, então pensei o seguinte, o q vcs acham de eu postar á cada dois dias dois caps? Respondam! Se vcs concordarem no sabado mesmo eu já posto o cap 8 e 9!_

_**Carol Potter Malfoy: **Olha sua idéia já esta me rendendo uns bons rascunhos, só naum sei qdo vou Ter tempo para escrever...Os caps com romance vão vir, tenha calma, soh naum posso dizer que teve romance nesse que toh postando agora! Rsrsrs Valeu pelo comentário, sem vc e o restante eu não seria nada!_

_**Lua Potter: **É q jah foi tanta gente q passou por aki e sumiu q eu fico com medo! Rrsrsr E realmente eu tenho um amor enorme pela Cho(eca!)heheh! O Harry morto? Hum...logo vc vai saber! Menina eu tb adoro essa história de Herdeiro, eu quase me coloquei na fic, mas ia ficar um pouco estranho entaum deixe-me de lado! Rsrsr Ih eu tb sou assim sempre fico em duvida, mas é sempre a Grifinória e Corvinal! Valeu pelo comentário!_

_**Jokka: **Tenho certeza q vc escreve bem, os comentários q vc deixa comprovam isso! Volta mesmo viu! Não some!_

_Axo q é soh..._

_Teh o proximo cap!_

_Bjkas_

_Ju!_


	8. CAPITULO 8: Grifinória e Sonserina

**CAPITULO 8: GRIFINÓRIA E SONSERINA **

Rony e Hermione ainda não tinham voltado á se falar, ambos procuravam evitar um ao outro. Sendo assim onde Hermione estava, Rony não estava e vice e versa. Harry e Gina tinham tentado fazer os dois á voltarem, mas como Gina mesma dissera na noite da briga, era sério. Rony ignorava qualquer noticia que ouvia sobre Hermione, e agora sempre estava ao lado de Harry. Alias Harry se sentia incomodado com isso, não, que não quisesse a presença do amigo, mas Rony e Hermione não percebiam o que estavam fazendo, sem querer eles atrapalhavam o namoro de Harry e Gina, Hermione para não ficar sozinha ou correr o risco de encontrar Rony, sempre puxava Gina para ficar com ela, fazendo com que Harry ficasse somente com Rony. Devido a briga a poção polissuco também se atrasava, os dois não queriam de jeito nenhum irem juntos buscar um ou dois ingredientes que tinham que ser acrescentados em certos momentos. Fazendo com que Harry tivesse que esperar até tarde da noite para invadir a sala de Snape. Os treinos de quadribol porém estavam como as aulas, Rony parecia querer esfolar vivo qualquer jogador que não acatasse á uma de suas ordens.

Eu não agüento mais o Rony – reclamou Gina exausta enquanto voltavam para o castelo após o ultimo treino antes do jogo contra a Sonserina que seria de manha

Ele enlouqueceu! Onde já se viu treinar a semana toda? –disse Harry – Eu só escapo de dois treinos por causa das aulas de oclumencia!

Harry temos que fazer alguma coisa – respondeu Gina – Ele tá descontando toda raiva dele em nós.

Mas fazer o que? – perguntou Harry

Não sei, mas vou pensar em alguma coisa – respondeu Gina

Nada de ficar namorando até tarde – disse uma voz atrás deles – Quero os dois inteiros para o jogo de amanhã

Depois de você deixar todo mundo exausto Rony, acho impossível alguém estar inteiro amanha – respondeu Gina

Pois é bom que estejam, se perdemos esse jogo vocês vão se ver comigo! – resmungou Rony apertando o passo e deixando os dois para trás

Eu nunca vi ele assim – disse Gina olhando para o irmão que se afastava

A Hermione está realmente fazendo falta para ele – falou Harry

Para ela também, sabe, ela anda mais nervosa do que já era, qualquer coisa ela explode – contou Gina - O problema é que nenhum dos dois assume isso – reclamou – Temos que pensar em algum jeito de fazer eles voltarem.

Depois agente pensa em alguma coisa – disse Harry se sentando na escadaria que dava para a entrada do castelo

Ei porque você sentou ai? – perguntou Gina

Nem desconfia? – Harry sorriu – Senta aqui comigo!

Harry está tarde! – advertiu Gina

Gina! Faz um tempão que não namoramos em paz! – reclamou o garoto – O Rony e a Mione não deixam!

Mas não é bom ficar aqui fora, vamos para a sala comunal – respondeu Gina

Na sala comunal? De jeito nenhum, a Hermione vai roubar você de mim! – reclamou ele e Gina riu – Vai senta aqui, olha estamos no meio de Novembro, essa é uma das ultimas noites em que podemos ficar aqui fora sem morrermos congelados! Senta aqui!

Pensando bem... – falou Gina colocando a mão no queixo como se estivesse pensando – Não está tão tarde assim!

Ela se sentou ao lado de Harry e os dois se beijaram por alguns minutos.

É tão bom ficar assim com você – falou Harry no ouvido da garota, passando as mãos suavemente na cintura de Gina, que havia se aconchegado em peito e observava o céu estrelado.

Parece um sonho – disse ela

É como se nada de ruim existisse – continuou Harry, Gina se virou e olhou em seus olhos

Mas nada de ruim vai separar agente – e o beijou novamente.

Você fica linda com esse uniforme – falou Harry e Gina estreitou os olhos o encarando

Você acha que eu sou idiota? – perguntou ela rindo – Eu fico parecendo um homem com essa roupa de quadribol! Ainda mais suja desse jeito!

É fica mesmo! – ele riu e ela fingiu ficar nervosa – Mas não é isso que estou dizendo. Digo que você fica linda, porque essa roupa te dá um ar de poder!

Ah sim, eu poderosa! – Gina ficou séria e fez um gesto com a cabeça como se fosse uma rainha

Eu vou acabar com seu poder! – falou Harry bagunçando os cabelos da garota e lentamente a deitando sobre a escada.

Eu vou me vingar! – disse ela gargalhando

Os dois ficaram em silencio de repente. Harry que estava sobre ela, lentamente afastou os fios de cabelo que o impediam de ver o rosto da garota. Ela tinha a respiração ofegante e o olhava com admiração. Harry passou as costas da mão no rosto dela, e ela fechou os olhos. Lentamente ela os abriu novamente, e com uma das mãos tirou os óculos do garoto, e ficou observando aqueles belos olhos verdes. Harry se aproximou, pode sentir a respiração quente e rápida dela. Beijou sua bochecha descendo para o queixo, passando com calma para o pescoço. Ele sentia as mãos dela acariciarem sua nuca ,enquanto ela beijava sua orelha. E como se a pressa não fosse nem um pouco importante para nenhum dos dois no momento, eles se olharam novamente, ela sorriu timidamente o que fez Harry se lembrar da Gina de anos atrás. Quando não puderam mais agüentar de ansiedade, os dois se entregaram á um grande beijo, que os fez viajar á lua e voltar á terra em segundos. Abriram os olhos juntos e se abraçaram com força.

O dia seguinte amanheceu sem sol, mas também não tinha chuva. Harry foi acordado por Rony duas horas antes do jogo. Se trocou e desceu para a sala comunal ainda reclamando de sono.

Eu disse para não ficar namorando até tarde – disse Rony – Agora fica ai reclamando!

Rony ainda faltam duas horas para o jogo! – respondeu Harry sonolento

Eu quero o time reunido uma hora antes – disse Rony – E você era o único que não tinha acordado ainda!

Único dos homens né? – resmungou Harry – Porque não estou vendo nenhuma das meninas aqui!

Eu preciso acordar elas! – disse Rony nervoso

Pede para a Mione fazer isso – Harry disse sem pensar, Rony o olhou com cara de ódio

Nesse momento Parvati Patil descia as escadas do dormitório feminino

Parvati! – Rony correu em seu encontro – Me faz um favor?

A garota o olhou desconfiada

O que você quer Rony? – perguntou ela – Se for para eu dar algum recado para a Hermione, esquece!

Não é nada com aquela garota! – respondeu Rony ríspido - quero que você vá ao dormitório do sexto ano e acorde minha irmã e Annie Amiston, e depois no dormitório do quinto ano você acorde Paulie Mask.

Parvati deu um suspiro, irritada

Por favor – implorou Rony – é pelo time de quadribol!

Se é pelo time.. – respondeu ela com má vontade – eu vou – terminou ela subindo as escadas

Harry olhou para Rony, que estava apreensivo

Relaxa cara – disse Harry – é só a primeira partida do ano

Relaxar! – gritou Rony como se ouvisse um absurdo – Eu nunca posso relaxar, senão esse time vai virar uma merda!

Tá bom – disse Harry erguendo as duas mãos para o alto em sinal de inocência – Não ta mais aqui quem falou.

Bom dia Harry – disse uma voz atrás de Rony, que pulou de susto e logo em seguida fechou a cara.

Bom...ooo..Dia Mione – respondeu Harry em meio á um bocejo

Boa Sorte no jogo! – desejou ela, sua voz parecia triste

Ah sim obrigada! – disse Harry. Ela olhou para Rony, como se quisesse dizer algo mas não tivesse coragem

Bom..eu.hã.. vou tomar café, até mais tarde – Terminou ela saindo da sala

Até quando vocês vão ficar assim? – perguntou Harry

Do que você está falando? – disse Rony fingindo não entender

Da Mione! – Harry exclamou.

Rony ficou sério, abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas acabou se limitando á fazer um gesto negativo com a cabeça e tornou á olhar para a escada do dormitório feminino

Cadê essas meninas? – perguntou ele nervoso

Elas devem estar se trocando – respondeu Harry quase dormindo na poltrona.

Qual é seu problema Rony? – resmungou Gina, aparecendo na escada com duas meninas ao seu lado – Ainda falta um tempão para o jogo!

Quero todos no vestiário uma hora antes do jogo- respondeu Rony

Sem chance – respondeu Gina e se encaminhou para a poltrona onde Harry estava deitado, bocejando – Bom Dia, Harry

Hã? – Harry olhou para ela com os olhos semi abertos – Bom Dia Gina, deita aqui – falou ele dando um espaço para a garota que se deitou ao seu lado o abraçando.

O que significa isso? – perguntou Rony nervoso

O que Rony? – perguntou Gina sonolenta

Você e o Harry desse jeito ai? – respondeu ele mais irritado

Rony nós só estamos deitados e com sono – disse Gina fechando os olhos

Qualquer pessoa que ver essa cena não vai pensar que só estão deitados e com sono – gritou ele – Sentados os dois!

Ah não! – reclamou Harry

Eu vou mandar uma carta para o papai – ameaçou Rony – Daí você vai ver o , Ah não, Harry!

Harry o olhou irritado e começou á se levantar, fazendo com que Gina se levantasse também.

Você é um mala sabia? – resmungou Gina, agora com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Harry – Era bem melhor quando você namorava a Mione, assim você não ficava torrando eu e o Harry!

Rony a olhou como quisesse pular em seu pescoço

VÃO TOMAR CAFÉ LOGO! – Berrou Rony e Harry e Gina saíram correndo da sala comunal.

Duas horas depois o time da grifinória estava todo reunido no vestiário

Já que ninguém apareceu aqui uma hora antes, somente eu – disse Rony levemente irritado. Harry e Simas se olharam e seguraram o riso – Não vai Ter como combinar nada para o jogo, só tenho uma coisa á dizer: Muita atenção com os sonserinos, eles jogam sujo e não vão se importar nem um pouco de azarar alguém durante o jogo, então fiquem atentos e façam tudo o que fizeram durante o treino, e tenham a certeza de que vamos vencer! Agora vamos!

A porta do vestiário se abriu e Harry pode ouvir a voz de Jorge, que era o novo narrador de Hogwarts.

E ai vem o melhor time de nossa escola – falava ele

Weasley é para dizer o nome dos jogadores! – todos ouviram McGonagall resmungar

Ah sim professora! – respondeu ele com a voz risonha – Ai vem o time da Grifinória, composto por: Weasley, Standford, Amiston, Finnigan, Mask, Weasley e Potter!

Harry sobrevoou o estádio, as torcidas gritavam, praticamente toda a escola torcia pela Grifinória com exceção dos sonserinos.

Agora o Time da Sonserina – falou Jorge desanimado – Parker, Drewnick, Winfrey, Block, Crabbe, Goyle e Malfoy

Pronto para ser massacrado Potter?- Harry ouviu a voz arrastada de Malfoy

Pronto para te massacrar Malfoy – respondeu Harry com um sorriso irônico

E a goles já foi solta – narrava Jorge – Estamos aguardando, somente os balaços, o pomo e logicamente o apito da nossa professora!

Harry observou o campo abaixo, Mattew, Annie e Simas já passavam a goles um para o outro, enquanto dois sonserinos tentavam roubá-la. Ele viu a professora soltar as três bolas restantes e em seguida apitar.

E o jogo se inicia! – falou Jorge empolgado – Standford tem a posse da goles, passa para Finnigan que a perde para Winfrey, Weasley manda um balaço na direção de Winfrey que deixa a goles de graça para Amiston, e mais um balaço rebatido! Mas dessa vez a Grifinória não perde a goles...

Harry sobrevoava o campo em busca do pomo, e ao mesmo tempo observava Malfoy que parecia tão perdido quanto ele na busca pela bola minúscula. Passou ao lado de Rony, que nesse momento defendia uma goles mandada por Block, ouvia a torcida da Grifinória vibrar e começar á cantar:

Weasley é nosso rei!

Harry sorriu, quando a torcida cantava era sinal de que o jogo ia bem. Tentava ouvir a narração de Jorge mas era praticamente impossível procurar um pomo e prestar atenção em Jorge.

Harry! Abaixa! – ele ouviu Gina gritar e um balaço passou á centímetros de sua orelha.

No momento em que se levantou ele viu o pomo brilhar em cima da torcida da Grifinória. Passou o campo como um raio e viu que Malfoy o seguia, no entanto quando chegaram sobre a torcida da Grifinória o pomo desapareceu.

Potter – resmungou Malfoy, voando para longe – Deveria trocar os óculos!

Harry continuou parado no mesmo lugar, observando o jogo que permanecia zerado. Viu quando Simas, tentou marcar um gol e não conseguiu perdendo então a goles para Drewnick, o sonserino por sua vez atravessou o campo, e lançou a goles em um dos aros mais altos, já que Rony se mantinha perto do aro mais baixo, Rony ao ver a goles voou muito rápido e consegui defender, para delírio da torcida grifinória e para o ódio dos sonserinos.

Isso ai Weasley, gostoso! – Harry ouviu a voz de uma garota gritar. A curiosidade falou mais alto e ele se virou para ver quem havia gritado.

Viu uma sextantista histérica, que pulava enquanto gritava por Rony. Harry gargalhou sozinho na vassoura, e se aproximou mais para ouvir o que a garota falava.

O que foi que você disse garotinha vulgar? – Harry ouviu uma voz conhecida gritar, olhou para dois lances abaixo na arquibancada e viu Hermione, que mais parecia um pimentão e estreitava os olhos em sinal de fúria

O Weasley, ele é muito lindo! – respondeu a menina ainda olhando para Rony

Lindo mas tem namorada! – respondeu Hermione nervosa

Que eu saiba ele não tem namorada – respondeu a garota finalmente encarando Hermione

Tem sim e você está falando com ela – berrou Hermione

Ah Granger, que eu saiba você largou dele, e agora chegou minha vez – respondeu a garota rindo – Estou doida de vontade de dar uns beijos nele.

Harry olhou para Hermione que parecia á ponto de explodir de tanta raiva, ela puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes e subiu os dois lances de escada que a separavam da garota que era bem maior do que ela.

Vamos ver o que você vai beijar! – gritou Hermione, levantando a varinha...

Harry não pode ver o que aconteceu, pois ouviu a voz de Jorge gritar

Parece que Malfoy viu o pomo!

Harry olhou para cima, Malfoy vinha como uma bala em sua direção, olhou á sua volta em busca do pomo, mas nada encontrou.

Potter está mais próximo, quem chegará primeiro? –gritava Jorge entusiasmado

Harry olhou para baixo e viu o pomo brilhar próximo ao chão, inclinou a Firebolt e desceu também, nesse momento Malfoy emparelhou com ele. Os dois olhavam um para o outro, com raiva crescente. Harry esticou o braço, Malfoy fez o mesmo estavam muito próximos do chão, mas nenhum parecia querer desistir, o baque com o chão foi inevitável e os dois caíram juntos sobre o lugar onde se achava o pomo.

Quem será que apanhou o pomo? – falava Jorge

Harry sentiu as asas da pequena bola, baterem em suas mãos, antes que Malfoy pudesse tentar fazer algo, Harry o empurrou com força para o lado e levantou erguendo o pomo.

Harry apanhou o pomo! – berrou Jorge – A Grifinória venceu!

O momento seguinte foi de total euforia, a grande torcida vermelha e dourada invadiu o campo e Harry sentiu quando foi levantado no alto e meio á gritos estridentes, olhou para os lados e viu que não era só ele que era carregado e sim todo o time da Grifinória.

Vencemos! – gritou Rony sorridente ao vê-lo

Ninguém pode com a gente! – respondeu Harry rindo.

Quando finalmente foi colocado no chão, Harry correu na direção de Gina e a beijou com entusiasmo.

Você foi muito bem Harry – falou ela sorrindo

Todos nós fomos muito bem – respondeu Harry em meio aos gritos de alegria dos grifinórios – Cadê o Rony?

Ali – respondeu Gina apontando para o irmão que estava parado sozinho em meio á balbúrdia dos alunos, pela expressão em seu rosto ele não parecia muito feliz

Porque ele está daquele jeito? – perguntou Harry – Agora pouco ele estava sorrindo

Acho que ele está se sentindo sozinho – falou Gina com aparente pena na voz – Você entende?

Ele pode Ter todo mundo mas falta uma pessoa – respondeu Harry

Isso mesmo – disse Gina – Mione

Vem vamos falar com ele – falou Harry puxando Gina na direção de Rony

Rony ao ve-los, deu um sorriso sem graça e juntou as mãos apertando-as

O que foi Rony? – perguntou Gina solidária passando a mão no braço do garoto

Nada Gininha, estou bem – respondeu ele em um tom melancólico

Eu te conheço Rony, sei que não está bem – insistiu Gina – Mas se você não quer falar tudo bem, eu respeito.

Rony deu um sorriso triste para Gina.

Vocês dois já estão voltando para o castelo? – perguntou ele

Sim Rony, vem com a gente – respondeu Harry com pena do amigo

Rony, nossa você jogou muito hoje! – elogiou Gina tentando levantar o humor do garoto

Você acha mesmo? – perguntou ele e um leve sorriso de contentamento se formou em seu rosto

Eu também acho – disse Harry e Rony sorriu mais

Ah vocês viram quando Drewnick, lançou aquela goles e eu defendi com uma só mão! – começou Rony á dizer lembrando do jogo enquanto sorria.

No restante do caminho Harry e Gina ocuparam a mente de Rony com quadribol. Ambos sabiam o motivo da tristeza de Rony: Desde que ele e Mione começaram á namorar, era a primeira vez ela não estava com ele comemorando e isso parecia o abalar profundamente.

Agora temos que treinar para jogar contra a Corvinal – disse Rony, enquanto subiam as escadas do quarto andar

Rony – começou Gina suplicante – Por favor, quero descanso!

Gina o jogo é daqui duas semanas – respondeu Rony

Rony podemos muito bem treinar só uma semana – reclamou Harry

Mas.. – Rony tentou responder, mas parou de falar ao ver McGonagall com Hermione passarem ao seu lado

Francamente Srta. Granger! – falava McGonagall, ela parecia irritadíssima, Hermione por sua vez tinha a cabeça baixa e estava ligeiramente envergonhada – Você é monitora-chefe! Não podia Ter feito aquilo!

Harry, Rony e Gina, ficaram observando as duas se afastarem e subirem um lance de escadas que sabiam que dava para a sala de McGonagall.

O que será, que a Mione fez? – perguntou Gina intrigada, e Harry subitamente lembrou de Hermione brigando com a sextantista durante o jogo.

Ela brigou com uma garota – respondeu Harry

Como você sabe? – perguntou Gina.

Rony tinha assumido novamente o ar melancólico e tentava se mostrar desinteressado na conversa de Harry e Gina.

Eu fui tentar pegar o pomo, perto da arquibancada da Grifinória e vi – respondeu Harry.

Mas porque ela brigou com essa garota? A Mione não é disso – falou Gina

Bom – começou Harry – Foi...por..er por causa do Rony!

Por causa de mim? – perguntou Rony, se voltando para Harry – O que aconteceu?

Harry narrou toda a cena que havia assistido durante o jogo, enquanto falava as orelhas de Rony ficavam vermelhas, Gina tentava não rir.

E foi isso – terminou Harry parando em frente ao buraco da mulher gorda

Rony – Gina começou calmamente – Você não acha que está na hora de você e a Mione conversarem?

Rony cruzou os braços e não respondeu

Rony! Isso foi uma prova de que ela gosta de você! – disse Gina sacudindo o irmão

Vocês tem que parar com essa tontice – falou Harry – Se vocês se gostam, não tem porque ficarem separados!

Quem disse que eu gosto dela? – resmungou Rony

Tá escrito na sua testa! "Eu amo Hermione Granger!" – respondeu Gina, ligeiramente irritada – Você acha que não sabemos porque você ta triste assim? Rony, acorda, não tem motivo algum para vocês ficarem nessa situação!

Se ela gostasse tanto de mim, não ficava se correspondendo com aquele mané! – gritou Rony entrando na sala comunal e deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos.

Como ele é burro! – reclamou Gina irritada

Temos que dar um jeito nisso – disse Harry – Agora vamos, deve Ter uma festa nos esperando!.

**

* * *

**_**N/A:** Olá! Mais um cap! Estão gostando?_

_**Carol Malfoy Potter:** E então Harry e Gina agradaram nesse cap? Sobre o Harry morto, foi a Lua que me perguntou se eu ia matar ele, mas naum confirmei nada, soh disse q logo ela vai saber! Rony e Mione brigarem é normal né? Mas digamos que não vai ser tão fácil assim deles voltarem não! Qto a NC tah um pouco enrolada, é que toh terminando uma fic e tenho que escrever duas para um concurso, mas prometo que assim que sobrar um tempinho vou escrever! Valeu pelo comentário!_

_**Mari: **Valeu por comentar, volte sempre!_

_**Jokka: **De novo com pressa moço? Hum sabe que eu naum tinha pensado em um apelido para a Hermione, coloquei aquilo soh por colocar...rsrsrsr. Ainda naum li sua fic mas pode esperar que vou passar por lah!Valeu pelo comentário!_

_Como eu prometi, vão ser dois caps, entaum mais tarde eu posto no cap 9_

_Bjkaas_

_Teh +_

_Ju!_


	9. CAPITULO 9: A Raiva de Neville

**CAPITULO 9: A RAIVA DE NEVILLE**

Com o passar dos dias, os jardins de Hogwarts ficaram cobertos por uma grande camada de neve, anunciando o inicio do inverno e também a proximidade do natal. As aulas ainda continuavam á todo vapor, Harry sentia que em qualquer momento seu cérebro se recusaria á receber mais informações. A quantidade de deveres por semana era inacreditavelmente enorme, graças á McGonagall e Snape. Os treinos de quadribol estavam mais intensos do que antes. Rony havia ficado extremamente nervoso, com o empate da Grifinória com a Corvinal, na opinião dele isso era inadmissível e seria uma tragédia se isso acontecesse novamente, então ele obrigava todos os jogadores á treinarem até que não fosse mais possível se mover devido ao frio e a neve. As aulas de oclumência também continuavam, embora Snape já tivesse lhe falado que logo elas não seriam mais necessárias, para o grande alivio de Harry. Tudo parecia ir bem, com exceção de Rony e Mione, que ainda continuavam separados, Hermione tinha pegado duas semanas de detenção por Ter transformado os cabelos da garota sextantista em titica de galinha durante o jogo da Grifinória contra a Sonserina. Passadas as duas semanas, os quatro voltaram á poção polissuco, que já estava quase pronta.

Harry você pegou o que eu te pedi na sala do Snape? – perguntou Hermione

Não encontrei – respondeu Harry irritado – Você é que deveria pegar!

Eu? – perguntou ela abismada

Você e o Rony, porque se o Snape encontrar vocês dois lá, vocês tem a desculpa de serem monitores-chefes – falou Harry

Oras Harry – respondeu Hermione ríspida – Eu que peguei quase todos os ingredientes dessa poção!

Se não fosse essa frescura sua e do Rony, a poção já estaria pronta! – reclamou Gina. Hermione ignorou Gina e continuou á mexer a poção

Eu preciso de Musgo de flor rosa! – resmungou ela

Já sei, vamos os quatro na sala de Snape! – falou Gina ficando de pé

Eu não vou lá – disse Rony

Vai sim! – disse Harry ficando de pé – Ou os dois vem ou vão ficar sozinhos

Imediatamente Rony e Hermione ficaram de pé e acompanharam Harry e Gina até a sala de Snape.

Não tem perigo dele aparecer? – perguntou Gina observando alguns vidros, com liquido azul

Ele deve estar jantando – respondeu Hermione

Ei Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Rony, olhando para o espesso liquido prateado dentro de uma bacia.

Harry se aproximou, com Gina e Hermione em seu encalço, olhou para a penseira de Snape e viu seu pai sorrindo com o uniforme de quadribol da grifinória.

Esse é meu pai – respondeu Harry sorrindo

O que ele está fazendo ai? – perguntou Rony

Isso deve ser a penseira do Snape – respondeu Hermione, enquanto colocava o ingrediente da poção no bolso do casaco.

O Snape tem uma penseira com o pai de Harry? – perguntou Rony

Ele tem lembranças do pai de Harry – respondeu Hermione

Harry e Gina se entreolharam sorrindo. Rony e Hermione perceberam que sem querer estavam conversando um com o outro e fecharam a cara emburrados.

Eu vou ver – disse Harry

Harry é perigoso – Advertiu Hermione – Snape pode aparecer á qualquer momento

Então você fica ai de vigia – respondeu Harry – Se ele aparecer você me avisa

Mas você vai...er..levar os dois com você? – perguntou Hermione apontando Gina e Rony com a cabeça

A Gina com certeza, se o Rony quiser vir também não vou me importar – disse Harry, com um sorriso maroto de formando em seu rosto – Á não ser que ele queira ficar aqui com você.

Eu vou! – respondeu Rony imediatamente

Se Snape pegar vocês... – começou Hermione

Mione, cala boca e vamos logo! – disse Gina impaciente. Hermione arregalou os olhos em sinal de discordância e ficou em silêncio

Tudo bem, vamos todos – falou Harry – Gina me dê a mão, Rony também e de a mão para Hermione – mandou Harry

Rony e Hermione se olharam e em seguida encararam as próprias mãos

Ora vamos! – reclamou Harry – Vocês não vão morrer por causa disso

Rony e Hermione continuaram estáticos

Francamente! – exclamou Gina, se colocando entre Rony e Hermione e agarrando a mão de ambos – Vocês parecem crianças!

Harry que agora só tinha a mão de Rony segura á sua, ergueu-a lentamente e tocou o liquido prateado. A sala de Snape deu um solavanco e os quatro foram engolidos pela bacia, quando deram por si, estavam sentados em meio á torcida da Grifinória, que gritava enlouquecidamente. Harry olhou para o campo e viu o pai acenar para a torcida.

É incrível! – exclamou Hermione observando Tiago

Ninguém vai estranhar ver agente aqui? – perguntou Rony

Eles não podem nos ver – respondeu Harry que agora tinha o olhar concentrado na torcida da Sonserina – Cadê o Snape?

Harry, você pode ver seu pai e está preocupado com o Snape? – perguntou Hermione

Mione, nós só vemos o que o Snape viu, então tenho que saber onde ele está – explicou Harry

Aquele ali – disse Gina mostrando um garoto com cabelos oleosos, próximo ao pai de Harry – Parece com ele

É ele mesmo! – respondeu Harry

Aquele é o Snape? – perguntou Rony gargalhando – Que coisinha feia!

Verdade – Harry riu também, ficando de pé – Vamos ver para onde ele vai.

Os quatro desceram a arquibancada, e pararam ao lado de Snape.

Ranhoso! – exclamou Tiago ao ver Snape – Veio me dar parabéns, ou quer que eu te transforme em um frasco de óleo?

Snape ficou em silêncio, e apenas encarou Tiago com ódio, que continuava á gargalhar e passar as mãos nos cabelos freneticamente.

Pontas! – os quatro ouviram alguém chamar e viram Sirius, Lupin e Pedro se aproximarem

Já tá ficando chato vencer a Sonserina! – disse Sirius rindo

Fazer o que se eles são umas melecas? – perguntou Tiago ainda com um enorme sorriso no rosto – Vejam só – ele agora olhava para Snape com cara de compaixão – São todos como o ranhoso!

Snape continuou em silêncio

Eu vou subir – falou Tiago – Tenho que ficar cheiroso, para ver a Lily!

Ficar cheiroso para tomar outro fora! – exclamou Lupin

Ela ainda vai ser minha! – riu Tiago se afastando do grupo

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina ficaram observando Tiago se afastar. Harry novamente teve a ligeira impressão de que o pai não era exatamente o que pensava.

Harry quem é Lily? – perguntou Rony

Acho que é minha mãe – respondeu Harry, enquanto seguiam Snape que seguia Tiago

Mas o Lupin disse que ele vai tomar um fora, como pode ser sua mãe? – perguntou Hermione

Digamos que minha mãe e meu pai eram como você e o Rony – respondeu Harry e Rony e Hermione se calaram abruptamente.

Lily! – eles ouviram Tiago exclamar e viram uma moça ruiva parar em meio ao corredor e respirar fundo

Já disse para não me chamar assim Potter – respondeu ela fria

Olha a Gina ai! –sussurrou Rony para Harry ao ver Lilian.

Deixa ela começar á falar, ai você vai ver com quem ela se parece! – riu Harry

Lily, até quando você vai me tratar assim? – perguntou Tiago desapontado

Potter me de licença! – pediu ela e os quatro viram o distintivo de monitor-chefe brilhar em seu uniforme.

Ei porque o Snape está espionando eles? – perguntou Gina, olhando para o futuro professor escondido atrás de uma estatua

Não sei – respondeu Harry, continuando á observar os pais, era realmente estranho saber que um dia eles também tinham tido 17 anos

Tudo bem não te chamo mais de Lily, Evans! – disse Tiago, correndo atrás dela, que andava rápido – Mas me escute!

Lilian parou abruptamente de costas para Tiago, respirou fundo e disse:

Fale Potter!

Harry viu um sorriso de triunfo se formar no rosto do pai.

Olhe para mim Lily – pediu ele á segurando pelo ombro e fazendo com que ela se virasse

Evans! – resmungou ela

Tudo bem, Evans. Olha eu gosto de você, porque você não me dá uma chance? – falou ele com sinceridade

Você não gosta de mim – respondeu ela – Só está querendo se aparecer para seus amigos!

Você acha mesmo, que eu ia ficar desde o meu quinto ano atrás de uma garota se eu não gostasse realmente dela? – perguntou Tiago e Lilian olhou para as mãos do rapaz, que ainda permaneciam sobre seus ombros

Acho! – ela respondeu com a voz baixa, Tiago passou uma das mãos nos cabelos

Acha errado! – disse ele – Eu gosto de você, e não preciso disso para me mostrar para meus amigos!

Você tenta se aparecer o tempo todo Potter! Veja o que você faz com o pobre do Snape! – disse ela

O ranhoso não tem nada de coitado! – respondeu Tiago – E eu só me aproveito um pouco!

Imbecil! – resmungou Lilian

Vai Lily fica comigo! – pediu Tiago novamente

Olha Potter eu... – ela começou á dizer, mas antes que pudesse terminar, foi surpreendida por Tiago que a beijou.

Harry olhou espantado, ao mesmo tempo um sorriso se formava em seu rosto

Seu pai é mais rápido que você! – riu Rony

Se fosse eu, ele ia tomar um tapa na cara depois – resmungou Hermione

Você não bateu no Rony quando ele te beijou! – riu Gina, Hermione emburrou

Acho que já viram demais – os quatro ouviram a voz de Dumbledore e perceberam que já tinham voltado á sala de Snape

Professor? – disse Hermione sem graça

Sorte de vocês que Severo me pediu para encontrá-lo aqui e eu cheguei antes – sorriu Dumbledore bondosamente – Harry acho que seu pai não ia gostar nada de saber que você viu essa cena! – agora ele sorria abertamente, há tempos que Harry não o via assim – Agora vão antes que Severo apareça

Os quatro saíram da sala em silencio, porém quando alcançaram o corredor as gargalhadas começaram

Vocês viram o Snape! Parecia, como disse o pai de Harry, um pote de óleo!

Ah ele era uma gracinha! – Harry riu também

E seu pai Harry! – Gina riu – Nossa ele devia ser bem legal!

Desde que você não importunasse ele, acho que sim! – disse Harry

É incrível, como você e a Gina, se parecem com ele e sua mãe juntos, não é Mio.. – Rony parou no meio da frase e resolveu ficar em silêncio, Hermione fez de conta que não ouviu. Harry e Gina no entanto continuaram conversando, até entrarem na sala comunal e verem Neville sentado em um canto, o garoto parecia extremamente deprimido.

Essa é nossa chance – murmurou Harry para os quatro, observando Neville – Vamos falar com ele!

Harry será que é a hora certa? – perguntou Hermione – Ele parece um pouco...bem..triste.

Mione, eu não posso esperar mais, já estamos quase no natal e eu ainda não falei com ele, tem que ser agora – respondeu Harry

Tudo bem, vamos – disse Hermione

Os quatro se aproximaram cautelosamente, Neville olhou para eles, e Harry percebeu que os olhos do garoto estavam vermelhos. Neville fez menção de se levantar, mas com um aceno de mão de Gina continuou sentado.

Como você está Neville? – perguntou Gina

Acho, que..bom..estou indo – respondeu ele um pouco melancólico – é difícil, acreditar que..- ele engasgou e não conseguiu terminar a frase

É difícil mesmo – concordou Harry – Eu sei exatamente o que você está sentindo.

Sabe.. – começou Neville, com a voz mais firme – Antes eu ao menos sabia que eles estavam vivos, mesmo estando daquele jeito.. – ele pigarreou, Harry sabia como era doloroso para o colega a situação em que os pais viviam – Mas agora nem isso eu tenho mais, eu queria tanto ir para casa.

Você vai ficar aqui no natal? – perguntou Rony

Vou, vocês sabem né, Dumbledore acha prudente que nenhum aluno volte para casa, por causa de Você-Sabe-Quem – respondeu Neville, e Rony e Harry se entreolharam.

Dumbledore avisou hoje, no café da manhã, antes de vocês chegarem – falou Hermione ao ver a cara dos outros três – Eu também ia para casa, mas não vou poder.

Mais essa agora! – reclamou Neville, seu tom agora era frio – Esse homem além de matar meus pais, agora me impede de ver minha única família! Se eu pudesse fazer algo – terminou ele irritado.

"_Vai ser mais fácil do que eu imaginava!"- pensou Harry_

Neville você pode fazer algo – falou Harry determinado

Posso? Mas o que? – perguntou Neville desconfiado

Nós vamos te dizer como – respondeu Gina

Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou o garoto novamente

É o seguinte Neville... – Harry começou á relatar a história, desde o momento em que ele e Rony tinham sido chamados por Dumbledore na aula de adivinhação até quando soube que ele e mais dois alunos eram os herdeiros. No final do relato Neville estava estupefato.

Então eu sou herdeiro de Helga Hufflepuff? – perguntou Neville ainda pasmo com a noticia – Mas então porque eu sou da Grifinória ao invés de ser da Lufa-Lufa?

Não sabemos exatamente o porque – disse Hermione – Mas você sabe que é a casa mais próxima da Grifinória é a Lufa-Lufa.

Sim. Mas como eu nunca soube disso? – Neville ainda estava confuso

Também não sabemos, o porque – disse Rony

Neville, você tem que ajudar – falou Harry – Somente os herdeiros podem enfraquecer Voldemort.

De que adianta só enfraquecer? Ele tem é que morrer! – reclamou Neville bravo.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, tenso.

Neville, isso é tarefa do Harry – disse Gina

Como tarefa do Harry?

Somente eu posso matar Voldemort – disse Harry, com uma voz diferente – Mas se ele estiver forte como está, eu não tenho a menor chance

Neville olhou para ele. Harry viu um pequeno brilho de pena passar pelos olhos do colega, mas logo em seguida os olhos dele voltaram a mostrar uma determinação, que Harry não sabia que Neville possuía.

Pode contar comigo – disse ele com a voz firme, embora não parecesse Ter muita certeza do que estava fazendo – Só não sei como ajudar.

Vamos para o dormitório masculino, que eu te explico como – respondeu Harry, olhando para os alunos que começavam á voltar do jantar – Aqui está muito cheio.

Os cinco rapidamente, subiram para o quarto, que nessa hora estava vazio.

Muito bem Neville, pegue sua varinha – disse Harry e Neville o obedeceu – Agora aponte-a para a janela e diga o sobrenome de Helga.

Só isso? –perguntou Neville

Vamos ver se você consegue! – respondeu Harry

Tudo bem – concordou Neville erguendo a varinha e apontando para a janela – Hufflepuff!

Um texugo amarelo, pulou da varinha de Neville, e assim como havia feito o leão de Harry, observou todos e em seguida pulou pela janela. Neville assim como Harry, correu até a janela e olhou para baixo assustado.

Cadê ele?

Dumbledore nos disse, que se ele não ver nenhum perigo, ele vai embora – respondeu Harry

E isso vai enfraquecer Você-Sabe-Quem? Ele parece tão inofensivo –disse Neville

Segundo Dumbledore, enfraquece sim – respondeu Rony

Que bom que você já sabe Neville – falou Harry pensativo e sério – Ainda temos que falar com a Luna e dar um jeito no Malfoy.

* * *

_**N/A: **Comentem!_

_Teh o amanha ou depois com o proximo cap...bjs Ju!**

* * *

**_


	10. CAPITULO 10: A Volta Dos Que Já Foram

**CAPITULO 10: A VOLTA DOS QUE JÁ FORAM**

As aulas de Transformação eram particularmente as mais difíceis para os alunos do sétimo ano. Depois de terem aprendido á se transformarem em objetos durante o sexto ano, agora os alunos aprendiam á mudar á aparência. McGonagall, não estava nada paciente e não era nem um pouco anormal ela dar um berro com algum aluno desastrado durante aula, até mesmo Hermione que era a aluna preferida da professora já tinha ouvido uma bronca. Harry no começo tinha estranhado o nervosismo dela, mas logo percebeu que todo aquele estresse, se relacionava a guerra que acontecia no mundo magico. Voldemort, segundo Hagrid, estava mais impiedoso do que da ultima vez. Já estava virando rotina para todos alunos abrirem o Profeta Diário durante a manhã e saber que mais gente tinha sido assassinada e mais famílias destruídas. As vezes se ouvia um grito vindo de alguma das quatro mesas e logo se via algum aluno sair correndo aos prantos. A preocupação de Harry aumentava cada vez mais, o mês de janeiro estava passando e eles ainda não tinham conseguido falar com Luna, a garota simplesmente evaporava quando algum dos quatro tentava se aproximar. Harry já estava irritado com a situação, não tinha noção de quando Voldemort iria resolver atacar, apesar dele não poder mais invadir seus pensamentos, o garoto sentia que não estava completamente seguro. Tinha ainda Malfoy, que para Harry era um problema sem solução. A Poção Polissuco, estava praticamente pronta para ser tomada, Harry tinha conseguido um fio de cabelo de Goyle durante um jogo de quadribol, Gina " sem querer" havia esbarrado em Pansy e lhe arrancado não só um, mas vários fios de cabelo da Sonserina, o que quase lhe rendeu uma detenção, pois Pansy azarou Gina, que não ficou em silêncio e revidou, porém para a grande sorte da garota Hagrid foi a primeira pessoa que viu o acontecimento e quem acabou com uma detenção foi Pansy. E para completar Rony e Hermione continuavam brigados e decididos á não voltarem as boas.

Precisamos dar um jeito nesses dois – disse Gina se sentando ao lado de Harry durante o café da manhã

Dois quem? – perguntou Harry distraído

Rony e Hermione – respondeu Gina com veemência – Além deles estarem atrapalhando nosso namoro, por causa deles ainda não conseguimos falar com Luna!

O que a Luna tem haver com os dois? –perguntou Harry finalmente prestando atenção na garota

Harry, eles são monitores-chefes ! – exclamou Gina indignada com a falta de percepção de Harry – Eles podem impedir ela de fugir! Mas com essa briga idiota os dois resolveram não fazer nada!

Realmente Gina, precisamos agir – falou Harry agora olhando para a mesa dos professores

O que tanto você procura naquela mesa hein? – perguntou Gina impaciente

Os membros da ordem – respondeu Harry e Gina olhou para a mesa

Nenhum deles está ai – disse Gina – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Isso que eu queria saber – falou Harry lentamente – Tem alguma coisa errada

Bom Dia – Disse Hermione se sentando na frente dos dois

Bom Dia – responderam Gina e Harry juntos pensativos

O que foi? – perguntou Hermione com um leve tom de preocupação

Aconteceu alguma coisa – respondeu Gina apontando a mesa dos professores, Hermione observou a Professora Sprout que comia lentamente seu pudim.

Os membros da ordem não estão aqui – falou Hermione a voz dela agora estava realmente preocupada – Será que Voldemort atacou novamente?

Harry olhou para a garota sério e deu de ombros. No momento seguinte uma porta próxima á mesa dos professores se abriu, vários membros da ordem saíram de dentro da sala, incluindo os professores de Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Olho Tonto, Lupin e Mundongo.

Estavam reunidos aqui! – Harry murmurou espantado – Mas porque?

Harry só tem uma explicação – respondeu Hermione – Hogwarts deve ser a nova sede da ordem.

Será? – Harry se recusou á acreditar – Não pode ser

Pode ser sim – disse Hermione balançando a cabeça – Alias não sei porque eles ainda não haviam pensado nisso!

Se é uma reunião da ordem, cadê a mamãe, papai, Gui, Carlinhos e Fred e Jorge? – Perguntou Gina, encarando Hermione

Estão saindo agora – respondeu Harry que ainda olhava para a porta – Mas o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley não estão lá.

Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com os dois? – perguntou Gina ficando preocupada, observando os quatro irmãos se aproximarem

Olá Gininha – cumprimentou-a Carlinhos

O que houve? - continuou Gina, sem ao menos responder ao irmão – Cadê a mamãe e o papai?

Fred e Jorge explicam para vocês, Tchau Gina e manda uma beijoca para o Roniquito! – respondeu Gui rindo

Gina, continuou á observar os dois irmãos mais velhos, até eles desaparecerem pela entrada do salão, então seu olhar se voltou para Fred e Jorge

Então?

Então o que menina? Tá ficando doida é? - respondeu Jorge em tom sarcástico e Gina inchou de raiva

Queremos saber porque a ordem está reunida aqui – disse Harry, antes que Gina desse um berro

Aqui é a nova sede – respondeu Fred com pouco caso

E onde estão Sr e Sra. Weasley? – perguntou Hermione

Papai teve alguns probleminhas no ministério e não pode vir – respondeu Jorge

Mamãe está trabalhando no St. Mungus, fazendo poções – continuou Fred

E o que aconteceu, para a ordem se reunir? – perguntou Harry

Bom Dia!

Harry, Gina e Hermione tiveram um sobressalto, e viram Rony parado ao lado da mesa. Rony fazia uma cara extremamente preocupada e observava o único e pequeno lugar na mesa: ao lado de Hermione. Rony coçou a cabeça confuso e observou o resto da grande mesa da Grifinória em busca de outro lugar, mas só havia lugares vagos praticamente em cima da mesa dos professores e o pior: de frente para Snape que tinha o rosto fechado. Sem Ter alternativa Rony se apertou e sentou ao lado da garota, ficando grudado nela. Hermione deu um muxoxo alto e tentou se afastar, porém deu de cara com Jorge que se sentava ao seu lado.

O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony ainda constrangido pela situação

Hogwarts é a nova sede da ordem – respondeu Hermione sem pensar

Aqui? – espantou-se Rony – Mamãe e Papai estão aqui?

Não seu pai teve problemas no ministério e sua mãe está trabalhando no St. Mungus – continuou a garota.

Harry e Gina olharam para os dois, balançaram a cabeça e voltaram a comer. Fred e Jorge davam risadinhas

Vocês voltaram é? – perguntou Jorge. Hermione olhou para ele como se pudesse matá-lo e voltou á comer seu pedaço de bacon

Já vi que não! – gargalhou Fred – Só que eles são tão inteligentes que nem repararam que estavam conversando

É sempre assim – disse Harry dando de ombros e sentiu que foi chutado por baixo da mesa.

Francamente, Roniquito você não consegue nem segurar uma garota!

Harry observou Rony e Hermione, ambos estavam muito vermelhos e com o rosto contraído em sinal de raiva.

Cunhada qual nossa primeira aula? – perguntou Jorge, mudando de assunto mas ainda rindo, Hermione não lhe seu atenção e continuou á comer

Ah tá bom eu desisto! – falou Jorge novamente – Hermione qual é nossa primeira aula?

Temos os dois primeiros tempos livres – falou Hermione finalmente

E depois?

Três tempos de Poção e a tarde dois de Transformação, depois eu tenho Runas, então vocês tem, dois tempos de Adivinhação e por fim Herbologia – Concluiu Hermione

Nossa a coisa tá feia hoje! – resmungou Jorge – Três tempos do Seboso!

Vamos aproveitar o tempo livre e ir ao corujal, temos que falar algumas, para aquele imbecil que está cuidando de nossa loja! – respondeu Fred

Isso vamos – concordou Jorge ficando de pé – Valeu a ajuda, Cunhada!

Hermione pareceu que finalmente ia explodir com os gêmeos, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo eles já haviam desaparecido.

Eu também tenho o primeiro tempo livre – disse Gina em voz baixa – e a Corvinal também

E o que tem isso? – resmungou Hermione ríspida. Gina a encarou como se visse a pessoa mais burra na face da terra

Se essa pergunta viesse de outra pessoa eu não estranharia, mas você Hermione. Francamente! – reclamou Gina

Do que você está falando? – perguntou novamente a garota

Vamos falar com a Luna agora! – respondeu Gina

Gina, não dá eu preciso estudar, os N.I.E.M's estão chegando. – respondeu Hermione e Gina inchou de raiva novamente

Se fosse seu Roniquito, que estivesse com a integridade física em risco, você não pensaria em estudar! – o tom de Gina era baixo, porém severo – Você pensou ao menos uma vez que se isso não se resolver logo, pode ser que você nem esteja aqui para fazer os N.I.E.M's?

Hermione á olhou, seu rosto era uma mistura de raiva e medo, olhou para Rony ao seu lado, com um pulo se afastou dele e ficou em silêncio.

Hermione – finalmente Harry falou – Precisamos de você e do Rony

Se vocês não ficassem com tanta frescura, tenho certeza que a Luna já saberia de tudo e o Malfoy estaria fazendo o feitiço – disse Gina

Hermione abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente envergonhada

Tudo bem eu vou ajudar

Rony? – o olhar de Harry caiu sobre o amigo, que pensou um pouco e respondeu

Tudo bem

Gina deu um leve sorriso

Vocês já sabem – explicou ela – Levem a Luna para a antiga sala da A.D, depois eu e Harry vamos atrás

Certo – concordou Hermione, saindo junto com Rony em direção á mesa da Corvinal

Foi impossível para Harry e Gina segurarem o riso.

Eu vou armar uma para esses dois voltarem – disse Harry – Afinal eles me ajudaram á ficar com você, não custa nada retribuir o favor

Eu te ajudo! – respondeu Gina

Rony se mantinha na janela da sala, Hermione estava próxima á porta e Luna havia se sentado sobre a mesa com um ar sonhador. Harry e Gina entraram na sala e os três tiveram um sobressalto.

Hã! – resmungou Luna ao ver os dois – Eu sabia que não era problema com os monitores

Luna precisamos falar com você – respondeu Harry – Espero que dessa vez você não fuja

Eu não quero me meter nas doidices de vocês – respondeu ela seria embora o ar ainda fosse sonhador

Não é doidice Luna! – falou Hermione

É necessidade – acrescentou Rony

Tudo bem falem – disse Luna

Luna você é a herdeira de Rowena Ravenclaw e vai me ajudar á enfraquecer Voldemort – Falou Harry de uma vez e lentamente os olhos de Luna se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu

Co-co-como – engasgou ela

Calma Luna, nós vamos explicar tudo – disse Gina

Harry novamente repetiu a mesma história que contara para Neville e antes que ela perguntasse também, ele disse qual era o feitiço.

Ah sim eu já fiz isso – disse Luna para o espanto dos outros quatro – Sai uma águia da minha varinha, mas eu achei que qualquer pessoa pudesse fazer isso. Agora eu sei o motivo pelo qual o sobrenome dos outros fundadores não surtiram efeito!

Que bom que você já sabe o feitiço – disse Harry – Realmente não são todos, que sabem somente os herdeiros e alguém que realmente represente a sua casa, como o Malfoy.

Malfoy, Draco? – perguntou Luna se aterrorizando – Ele também é um herdeiro

Não – respondeu Hermione – Mas ele vai ajudar também, embora não saiba disso

E quem são os outros?

Eu e Neville – respondeu Harry e Luna ficou com as faces levemente rosadas

Longbottom? Namorado da Patil?

Acho que é o único Neville na escola! – disse Rony. Hermione abriu um sorriso ao ver a expressão de indiferença de Luna ao olhar para Rony

Esse mesmo Luna, só que ele não namora mais a Padma Patil – respondeu Hermione ainda sorrindo, Luna abaixou a cabeça envergonhada

E quando eu vou saber o momento para agir – ela perguntou mudando de assunto

Nós vamos saber – respondeu Harry confiante, surpreendendo á si mesmo – Na hora certa saberemos.

O dia havia sido extremamente cansativo. Harry saiu do banho, os companheiros no quarto já dormiam. Harry só queria dormir também, o treino de quadribol para o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa havia sido penoso, o bom é que tinha certeza que ganhariam, estava aliviado também por terem finalmente conseguido falar com Luna, agora só faltava Malfoy. Harry tirou os óculos e se aconchegou entre as cobertas, sentindo o sono vir..

Harry! – ele ouviu alguém sussurrar.

Amanha conversamos Rony – respondeu ele ainda de olhos fechados

Mas não é o Rony! – continuou a voz

Tudo bem, eu também não sou o Harry, sou uma bruxa cantora – respondeu ele com a voz embargada e ouviu uma gargalhada. _"Eu conheço essa risada...é a mesma que eu ouvi dentro da penseira do Snape!"_

Harry se levantou em um salto, colocou os óculos e parou estático ao ver quem gargalhava. Três fantasmas estavam sentados ao pé se sua cama. Um deles continuava á gargalhar, enquanto o outro olhava de forma repressiva para o que gargalhava, o terceiro parecia indeciso entre gargalhar também ou ficar bravo, acabou optando por gargalhar. Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Lilian Potter.

Eu só posso estar... – começou Harry procurando a voz

Não, você não está doido – respondeu Sirius

Será? Afinal ele é uma bruxa cantora! – riu Tiago

Tiago, pare já com isso! – resmungou Lilian

Pai? Mãe? Sirius? – perguntou Harry confuso

Isso mesmo! – respondeu Tiago sorridente e o garoto sentiu o coração disparar e o olhos ficarem marejados.

Não chore querido – disse Lilian, consolando o filho, Tiago fez uma cara preocupada e tentou distrair Harry

Ótimo gosto filhão! – disse ele apontando para uma foto de Gina, na cabeceira de Harry. Na foto ela sorria enquanto abraçava Harry, logo em seguida o beijando – E que beijo hein!

Harry parou de chorar e sorriu para o pai.

Ela é realmente muito bonita – concordou Lilian – E também uma ótima garota

Como você! – riu Tiago e abraçou Lilian

Pare com isso Tiago, não é por esse motivo que estamos aqui!

Tiago pareceu não ouvir e continuava á abraçar e beijar o fantasma ao seu lado.

Esse dois – resmungou Sirius – São iguais ao Rony e a Mione! Brigam mas se amam!

Harry sorriu novamente. Não sabia o porque dos três estarem ali, mas sabia que aquilo o deixava feliz. Não feliz por completo, era realmente muito triste ver Sirius como fantasma, e os pais mesmo que não se lembrasse deles vivos, também doía saber que ambos poderiam estar de verdade junto com ele. Lilian finalmente conseguiu se livrar de Tiago e voou para o lado de Sirius, encarando Harry séria.

Harry, meu amor, precisamos falar sério com você

Sobre o que? – perguntou Harry ainda confuso pela presença dela.

Sobre sua proteção – respondeu Sirius

Harry, chegou o momento – disse Tiago

Momento? – Harry realmente não entendia nada

De sua proteção chegar ao fim – respondeu Lilian e Harry lentamente se lembrou do que Tonks havia dito na Toca.

Não pode! – disse Harry alarmado – Voldemort vai acabar comigo se eu não tiver essa proteção!

Mas enquanto você for protegido, filho, você não lutará realmente – falou Tiago

Como não lutar realmente? O que eu venho fazendo até agora? – reclamou Harry

Seu pai quis dizer – explicou Lilian – Que enquanto você souber que Voldemort não pode te matar, você nunca vai tentar acabar com ele ou seja você nunca vai realmente enfrentá-lo.

Voldemort me persegue desde que entrei em Hogwarts, e eu sempre lutei com ele – disse Harry

Sim, mas sempre quando o perigo real se aproximava, você conseguia escapar – disse Sirius – Agora isso não vai mais acontecer

Eu não posso lutar com ele – disse Harry preocupado

Pode! – Lilian o incentivou – Se vou tirar sua proteção é porque sei que está preparado para o que te espera.

Harry sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha, abraçou as pernas com os braços e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos.

Sabemos o quanto isso é difícil para você – disse Lilian com a voz tensa

Eu queria tanto ser normal – disse Harry com um nó na garganta – Queria tanto poder pensar só nos meus estudos, Ter vocês vivos, Ter uma família e sempre estar feliz.

Querido – um liquido prateado correu pela face de Lilian – Também queríamos isso, você não sabe o quanto é horrível para mim e seu pai não Ter tido a oportunidade de Ter visto você crescer, cuidar de você, de não poder te levar á King's Cross no seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, te acalmar quando fosse necessário – ela parou com a voz engasgada – Mas Harry não podemos mudar o que aconteceu, só podemos prevenir para que você e mais ninguém sofra e quanto á uma família, você ainda poderá Ter uma – ela terminou lançando um olhar á foto de Gina

Harry abaixou a cabeça, lagrimas quentes lhe enchiam os olhos e escorregavam pelo seu rosto, ele sentiu alguma coisa gelada encostar em seu rosto, levantou a cabeça, o pai o olhava com um pequeno sorriso, porém os olhos também estavam molhados.

Lilian, Tiago, o tempo está acabando – advertiu Sirius

Não podemos ficar muito, Harry – disse Lilian – Temos que fazer logo o que deve ser feito

Por favor fiquem! – pediu Harry soluçando

Nosso lugar é outro Harry – disse Sirius

Harry temos só alguns minutos, queremos que você abaixe a cabeça e feche os olhos – falou Lilian.

Vocês querem ir embora sem que eu veja? – perguntou Harry

Tenho que tirar sua proteção, mas realmente quando você voltar á abrir os olhos não estaremos mais aqui – respondeu Lilian

Eu não quero perder minha proteção, não quero que vocês vão embora! – disse Harry agora apavorado

Isso é necessário, Lilian tirando ou não sua proteção nós vamos desaparecer – Tiago começou á falar sua expressão era muito séria e uma grande tristeza permanecia em seu olhar – Foi muito difícil nós virmos aqui, se você continuar protegido, Voldemort continuará vivo e você nunca será feliz.

Isso significa o meu fim! – disse Harry ficando de pé na cama

Não, significa um começo – respondeu Tiago - Estamos fazendo isso porque além de confiarmos em você, nós te amamos e não queremos ver você infeliz pelo resto de sua vida.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, suspirou e se decidiu.

Eu também amo vocês! Podem fazer o que quiserem

Ele olhou para os pais profundamente, tentava não chorar, encarou Sirius, finalmente fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça novamente. Por alguns segundos ele não sentiu nada, mas de repente sentiu um enorme frio como se estivesse em uma grande nevasca, seu coração pareceu parar por um momento, sentiu que estava caindo em um abismo e logo um zumbido infernal invadiu seu ouvido, Harry tapou as orelhas gritando, várias cores se misturam em sua cabeça, começando pelo vermelho e logo passando para o verde, continuou mudando de cor freneticamente até parar no preto. Harry voltou á sentir o colchão macio sobre seus pés, lentamente abriu os olhos á procura dos pais e de Sirius, mas só o que viu foi seus colegas de quarto dormindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Harry percebeu que tremia muito, desceu da cama correndo e saiu do quarto, não sabia onde estava indo, só queria desaparecer. Andou freneticamente pela sala comunal, as lagrimas inundavam seu rosto, tinha que fazer algo, mas o que? O desespero era enorme.

Harry? – uma voz perguntou ao pé da escada do dormitório feminino.

Gina! – Harry se virou rapidamente e correu até a garota abraçando á com força.

Gina ainda sem saber o que tinha acontecido o abraçou também.

Harry.. – Ela tentou dizer, mas ele falou desesperado

Gina, me promete que nunca vai me abandonar!

Harry o que..

Gina me diz que você nunca vai morrer – ele continuou á falar tremendo e com a voz embargada – Você nunca vai morrer, me promete que nunca vou ficar sem você! Por favor!

Eu nunca vou te abandonar, Harry, nunca, eu o amo demais para isso – Gina também o abraçou com força acariciando os cabelos rebeldes do garoto. Ainda não entendia o que havia acontecido, mas ela jamais o deixaria sozinho.

* * *

_**N/A: **Tah ai a resposta de como terminaria a proteção do Harry, qdo escrevi eu pensei bem, se foi a mãe dele q deu essa proteção á ele, só ela poderia tirar...então gostaram do cap? ou alguém tem alguma reclamação, ou alguma duvida? Se tiverem podem falar! Ainda tem mta história pela frente e qro q vcs entendam...ah sim eu disse q ia postar um cap a cada dois dias, mas é jah tem comentários, entaum resolvi colocar hj mesmo!_

_**Alicia Spinet: **Realmente o Rony e a Mione, juntos jah davam um pouco de trabalho para o Harry e a Gina, separados então, piorou...mas um dia eles se acertam! Valeu pelo cometário e continue lendo!_

_**Jokka: **Colocar mta raiva no Neville não, mas o Harry jah é irritado por natureza! E ele naum tah metido naum, a única coisa q eu fiz com ele, foi fazer ele Ter plena consciência do q está acontecendo. E foi um prazer comentar na sua fic e pode deixar q vou passar lah para ler o cap 3! Valeu!_

_**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Agora são dois á menos: Luna e Neville...qto á R/H...como eu sempre digo para vc...calma...Valeu pelo comentário!_

_Hum...axo q é isso.._

_Teh o proximo cap_

_Bjkas _

_Ju!_


	11. CAPITULO 11: Poção Polissuco

**CAPITULO 11: POÇÃO POLISSUCO**

Duas semanas após a visita dos pais, Harry ainda se sentia extremamente infeliz, Gina tentava não largar o namorado sozinho um minuto sequer só se separando dele durante as aulas. Rony e Hermione sabiam do acontecido, mas a única que tinha visto o estado do garoto naquela noite foi Gina. Rony disse que não se importaria que ele faltasse em algum treino de quadribol, mas Harry nunca quis tanto na vida treinar quadribol. Hermione também tinha amenizado um pouco as cobranças para que ele estudasse, porém ele não se lembrava de Ter estudado tanto na vida. Os amigos haviam ficado realmente preocupados com o fim da proteção de Harry. Dumbledore, para o espanto dos quatro, não tinha dado muita atenção e dissera que isso era o que todos esperavam. Harry nunca sentia tanto medo como sentia agora, o Profeta Diário anunciava mortes, ataques e ele ficava á imaginar como seria quando sua foto aparecesse no jornal anunciando sua morte. Para sua grande sorte Gina sempre estava por perto e conseguia afastar esses pensamentos.

Harry quero que você também me prometa que nunca vai morrer – disse Gina, enquanto Harry olhava para o Profeta Diário em suas mãos.

Harry lentamente se virou e olhou para a garota pesaroso.

Gi eu..não posso – murmurou ele abaixando a cabeça.

Gina colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto e o ergueu, fazendo com ele a encarasse. Harry reparou que os olhos da garota estavam marejados, porém ela continuou firme.

Você pode – disse ela com um aceno positivo e ainda segurando seu rosto – Harry, coragem para vencer você tem de sobra!

Gina, eu não sei... – ele começou á dizer, sem se importar que os outros alunos na mesa da Grifinória estivessem olhando.

Me prometa Harry – pediu ela novamente – Eu te prometi que nunca morreria, agora é sua vez

Harry levemente acariciou o rosto dela. Que continuou falando

Eu sei exatamente o que você pensa quando lê esse jornal, mas o dia em que sua foto aparecer aqui, vai Ter uma manchete assim: "Harry Potter derrota Lord das Trevas"!

Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso, era incrível a capacidade que ela tinha de o fazer sorrir

Eu prometo Gina, prometo que nunca vou morrer – respondeu ele

Gina pulou em seu pescoço e o abraçou com força, murmurando em seu ouvido

Calma viu, vai dar tudo certo.

Harry percebeu que iria permanecer confiante pelo menos durante aquele Domingo_. "Como uma garota de dezesseis anos pode pensar assim?."_

Erm..hã..descupe interromper! – disse Hermione se sentando de frente para os dois

Bom Dia Mione – sorriu Gina

Não é tão bom assim – Hermione se lamentou.

Harry e Gina se olharam, já faziam três meses que Rony e Hermione estavam separados e sem conversar, o pior era que eles não sabiam qual dos dois estava mais abatido. Hermione tentava esquecer estudando e Rony no quadribol.

Hermione, desculpe eu abri seu jornal – falou Harry passando o jornal para a amiga

Sem problemas, esse é o ultimo que chega, cancelei minha assinatura – respondeu Hermione olhando para Gina, ela também tinha percebido como aquele jornal fazia mal á Harry.

Que bom Hermione – sorriu Gina

Tenho boa noticia para os dois – disse Hermione – A poção está pronta, podemos usá-la hoje

Por mim tudo bem, pode ser hoje – disse Harry

Mas como vamos fazer para Malfoy ver o feitiço de Harry? – perguntou Gina

Ah isso vai ser fácil – Hermione abaixou ligeiramente a voz – Ouvi Malfoy falando que tem treino da Sonserina agora de manhã, basta agente fingir que o Harry está nos mostrando o feitiço na frente do Malfoy!

Ótimo! – disse Harry – Depois á tarde eu e Gina tomamos a poção!

Isso mesmo! – concordou Hermione – Mas vocês tem certeza, que os fios de cabelo são da Pansy e do Goyle mesmo?

Sim Mione – respondeu Harry – Pode ficar sossegada, que não vamos virar gatos!

Hermione olhou com desdém para o garoto e se levantou

Onde você vai Mione? – perguntou Gina – Você nem comeu direito!

Eu tenho que estudar um pouco – respondeu ela pegando uma torrada para comer no caminho – Daqui á meia hora encontro vocês perto do campo de quadribol – terminou ela saindo

Ela tá fugindo do Rony – falou Gina – Ela sabe que daqui á pouco ele desce, Harry temos que dar um jeito nisso!

Já passou da hora de fazermos algo – respondeu Harry – Nem adianta ela fugir dele, daqui meia hora eles vão se encontrar!

Você vai dizer para o Rony? – perguntou Gina

Lógico! Ele é meu amigo tanto quanto a Mione, quero os dois juntos – respondeu Harry – Gina, vamos resolver essa história com o Malfoy primeiro, depois pensamos no que vamos fazer com Rony e Mione.

Certo – concordou ela terminando de comer seu mingau.

Os dias de Fevereiro eram realmente os melhores, o sol iluminava os jardins de Hogwarts e um leve vento soprava. Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados embaixo de uma árvore, aguardando o fim do treino da Sonserina.

Francamente! – resmungou Hermione – O que eles tanto treinam? Já faz uma hora e meia que estamos aqui!

Já deve estar terminando Mione, o tempo de treino é mais ou menos isso mesmo – respondeu Gina.

Não sei pra que treinar tanto, eles sempre perdem para gente mesmo – disse Hermione

Nem sempre Mione – Harry a corrigiu – E nós treinamos muito mais do que eles!

Graças ao nosso querido Rony! – disse Gina

Gina, nem é tanto assim! – resmungou Rony

Claro que não, só duas horas e meia por dia! – falou Harry

Olhem! Acho que terminou! – disse Rony mostrando, dois sonserinos passando

Ótimo! – disse Hermione ficando de pé – Alguém fica olhando para avisar quando o Malfoy estiver vindo – ela lançou um olhar furtivo para Rony, que foi um pouco além da arvore e ficou observando.

Harry você pega sua varinha e espera – continuou a garota – E Gina você fica ao meu lado

Ei ele vem vindo – disse Rony se aproximando novamente do grupo

Harry olhou para trás e viu Malfoy se aproximar juntamente com Goyle e de mãos dadas com Pansy.

Harry – começou Hermione fingindo – Me ensina aquele feitiço que você aprendeu com Dumbledore?

Malfoy continuou andando lentamente observando os quatro

Mione é muito simples – falou Harry

Nesse momento, Malfoy estava muito próximo ao grupo e uma risada desdenhosa se formava em seus lábios.

Harry agora – murmurou Hermione para o garoto

Harry levantou a varinha, apontando-a para um lugar qualquer e gritou:

Gryffindor!

Novamente o leão vermelho pulou de sua varinha sacudindo a grande juba, observou todos ao redor, seu olhar se concentrou por alguns segundos á mais em Malfoy, como se ele estivesse decidindo o que fazer e como se fosse fumaça novamente o leão desapareceu.

Oras! Vejam só – disse Malfoy com a voz arrastada cheia de sarcasmo – Potter, sabe fazer um leãozinho sair da varinha! Que bonitinho!

Tenho certeza que você não sabe fazer o mesmo, Malfoy! – respondeu Harry

Potter, qualquer imbecil faz isso! – Malfoy riu maldosamente

Então faça você – Harry também deu um sorriso sarcástico – Tenho certeza que você não consegue nem uma fumacinha!

Vou te mostrar a fumacinha! – disse Malfoy apanhando a varinha

O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou professora Sprout aparecendo do nada, Hermione resmungou nervosa, assim como Gina e Rony – Potter e Malfoy, estão brigando?

Não professora – respondeu Malfoy – Só estava ensinando um feitiço ao Potter, sabe, ele é um pouco burro.

Harry sentiu o sangue cozinhar, mas em todo caso resolveu ficar em silencio.

Vá agora mesmo para sua casa Malfoy – ordenou Sprout e Malfoy se afastou ainda rindo e balançando a cabeça – E vocês – ela se virou para os quatro – espero não saber que arranjaram algum problema – terminou ela se afastando também

Merda! – reclamou Rony – Se ela não tivesse aparecido!

Tudo bem, ainda vamos usar a poção. – respondeu Harry um pouco irritado

Vamos, já está na hora do almoço e temos muito o que fazer – disse Gina e os quatro se encaminharam para o castelo

Vocês sabem exatamente o que falar não é? – perguntou Hermione pela milésima vez, antes de Harry e Gina tomarem a poção

Hermione, você falou isso durante todo o almoço – reclamou Gina – Dá logo essa poção!

Tá – concordou ela pegando dois frascos e enchendo-os – Coloquem os fios de cabelo

Harry observou Gina que já estava com as roupas de Pansy, jogar o fio de cabelo dentro da poção, ele ouviu a poção assobiar e assumir um tom laranja escuro parecido com uma abóbora podre. Jogou os fios de Goyle na sua poção e novamente viu aquele tom caqui cor de piolho aparecer.

Muito bem, podem ir para os boxes e tomarem – falou Hermione com olhar apreensivo

Só uma pergunta Mione – falou Harry, tentando achar as mãos nas vestes enormes de Goyle – O que aconteceu com Goyle e Pansy?

Foi Rony quem respondeu

Nada que dois monitores-chefes e uma poção do sono não resolvam – por um mínimo segundo Rony e Hermione sorriram um para o outro, mas logo em seguida assumiram o ar emburrado de sempre.

Harry se trancou no box, lembrava-se exatamente como tinha se sentido no segundo ano quando tomara a poção, não havia gostado nada daquilo e não tinha vontade de repetir, mas era o único jeito de fazer com que Malfoy aprendesse o feitiço. Harry fechou os olhos, tapou o nariz e engoliu a poção em um só gole. A sensação Ter engolido duas cobras o invadiu, sentiu novamente a sensação de queimação quando a pele de seu corpo borbulhou, viu as mãos crescerem, e os ombros se alargarem. Harry abriu os olhos e saiu do boxe. Rony e Hermione o olharam sorrindo triunfantes.

Cadê a Gina? – ele perguntou e ouviu a voz de Goyle sair de seus lábios

Estou aqui – a voz esganiçada de Pansy invadiu os ouvidos dos três, um tanto quanto lamentativa – Estou me sentindo um orangotango!

Rony, Harry e Hermione caíram na gargalhada ao ver Pansy fazer um biquinho

Essa foi a melhor definição que já ouvi da Pansy, um orangotango! – falou Rony ainda rindo

Gina não vou dizer que você está linda, porque não está! – falou Harry e Gina estreitou os olhos

Chega de palhaçada! – disse Hermione segurando o riso – Vão logo.

Harry pegou na mão de Gina e já ia saindo da sala, quando Hermione o chamou.

Harry – falou ela apontando para as mãos

Que foi? – perguntou o garoto

Pansy e Goyle não andam de mão dadas – disse Rony

Harry soltou a mão de Gina e ambos saíram da sala

Onde é a sala comunal da Sonserina? – perguntou Gina, pela primeira vez na vida conseguindo acompanhar os passos de Harry, já que Pansy e Goyle eram do mesmo tamanho

Nos corredores subterrâneos– respondeu Harry

E você sabe a senha?

Não, mas agente dá um jeito – respondeu Harry

Correram pelos corredores frios, que pareciam grandes labirintos, até pararem em frente a um trecho da parede de pedra lisa e úmida.

Aqui – falou Harry

Mas não tem nada aqui – disse Gina, olhando para a parede

Essa parede, dá para sala comunal da Sonserina – respondeu Harry impaciente – Agora precisamos saber a senha. Sangue-ruim! – disse Harry e a parede não se moveu, era bem improvável ser a mesma senha de anos atrás.

Morram Trouxas! – disse Gina e nada

Malditos sangue-ruins! – disse Harry e nada

De repente a sala comunal se abriu e uma garota loira saiu, olhou para os dois e resmungou

Esqueceram a senha de novo? Só vou dizer mais uma vez que é: Morte á todos

Harry e Gina se olharam espantados, e entraram correndo . Malfoy não se achava na sala. Crabbe estava sentado em um canto e acenou para Goyle. Harry respondeu ao aceno.

E agora cadê o Malfoy? – sussurrou Gina

Pensei que os dois iam morar no salão principal – Malfoy disse descendo as escadas que davam para os dormitórios, Harry e Gina deram um pulo com o susto.

Não é claro que não – respondeu Harry

Malfoy se aproximou de Gina e a abraçou dando lhe um selinho, Gina fez cara de nojo. Harry fechou os punhos e tentou se controlar.

Vem Pansy, vamos para o quarto – disse Malfoy puxando a garota para a escada

Harry se colocou na frente dos dois

Temos que te contar uma coisa

Depois você conta, agora quero me divertir um pouco – respondeu ele beijando o pescoço da garota

Não Draco, temos que conversar – falou Gina conseguindo de soltar dos braços de Malfoy se colocando ao lado de Harry – é sério

Desde quando você tem coisas sérias para tratar comigo hein Pansy? – perguntou Malfoy desconfiado, puxando-a novamente para seu lado.

Quando o assunto é o Potter – respondeu Gina e Malfoy crispou os lábios

Vamos para o quarto – falou Malfoy – lá podemos conversar sem traidores por perto – ele lançou um olhar para Crabbe, logo em seguida dando um tampinha na bunda de Gina. Harry deu um grunhido alto, furioso.

Que foi?- perguntou Malfoy o olhando

Nada – respondeu Harry tentando parecer normal

Os três entraram no dormitório masculino que era bem parecido com o da Grifinória exceto pelos lençóis que eram negros e os acessórios verdes que decoravam as paredes. Malfoy se sentou em uma das camas, novamente puxando Gina para seu lado, Harry se sentou de frente para os dois, observando a mão de Malfoy que subia e descia pela cintura da garota. Gina pigarreou alto, antes que Harry atacasse Malfoy.

Então me digam o que aquele palerma fez? – perguntou Malfoy

Você viu aquele leão que ele faz aparecer com a varinha? – perguntou Harry

Sim e daí?

A escola toda está comentando, e elogiando o Potter – respondeu Gina, Malfoy deu um muxoxo

Tudo o que o imbecil do Potter faz vira noticia nessa maldita escola – resmungou – Bando de Sangue-Ruins, idiotas! Se era só isso... – disse ele começando á abraçar Gina com mais força

Não! – gritou Harry

Você está louco? – perguntou Malfoy

Não...quero dizer, não é só isso – respondeu Harry

Mais o que então? – perguntou Malfoy, afrouxando os braços ao redor de Gina

Ele está espalhando para toda a escola, que você é um covarde e que não sabe fazer o mesmo que ele – respondeu Gina

ELE O QUE? – berrou Malfoy ficando de pé – Quem aquele Potter pensa que é, para falar isso de mim?

Ele é o garoto que faz um leão sair de sua varinha – respondeu Gina dando um ar inocente para Pansy, Malfoy á olhou furioso e Harry segurou o riso

Eu posso fazer o mesmo, e vou mostrar isso para ele agora mesmo! – falou Malfoy se encaminhando para a porta

Espera Draco – chamou Harry– é melhor você tentar antes

Pra que? – ele perguntou espantado – Se Potter pode eu também posso!

Mas e se você falhar na frente dele? – perguntou Gina – Vai ficar feio para você.

Verdade, melhor me prevenir – falou Malfoy apanhando a varinha nos bolsos – Qual era mesmo o feitiço?

Harry resolveu se concentrar no tapete para não rir da cara de Malfoy, Gina porém o encarou séria

Potter disse Gryffindor, mas como você é um sonserino acho que você deve dizer Slytherin – respondeu a garota

Sabe que as vezes você até fala alguma coisa que presta? – Malfoy á olhou sorrindo e apontou a varinha para a janela – Slytherin!

A única coisa que saiu da varinha de Malfoy foi uma fumaça verde. Harry meteu a cara no travesseiro para não rir

Slytherin! – ele gritou novamente irritado, mas não teve sucesso – Qual é o problema dessa varinha maldita!

Se concentra Draco – falou Gina – Coloca todo seu pensamento no feitiço

Malfoy olhou para a garota surpreso, não era muito normal Pansy pensar. Olhou novamente para a varinha com os olhos estreitos, apertou-a com força e em seguida gritou:

- Slytherin !

Uma enorme cobra verde saiu da varinha, se arrastou no chão mostrando a língua observou cada um no quarto, subiu pela parede e saiu pela janela. Harry e Gina se olharam sorrindo

Onde ela foi! – perguntou Malfoy

Ah deve ser normal desaparecer, o leão do Potter também sumiu – respondeu Harry

Vocês estão inteligentes hoje! – Observou Malfoy – Agora eu vou procurar Potter, ele vai ver quem é o covarde! Vocês vem comigo?

Eu não posso – respondeu Harry

Eu também não – respondeu Gina

Tudo bem, depois eu contou como foi – disse ele e antes que Gina pudesse se afastar Malfoy se aproximou e a beijou. Harry arregalou os olhos furioso e deu um soco nas costas dele, Malfoy rapidamente se virou olhando para ele, irritado.

VOCE ENLOUQUECEU?

Tinha um besouro na sua roupa – respondeu Harry frio, fazendo com que Goyle parecesse furioso

Você é uma anta mesmo! – resmungou Malfoy se virando novamente para Gina – Pansy, você é demais, duvido que aquela Weasley namoradinha do Potter beije tão bem quanto você!

Harry fez menção de avançar, mas parou ao ver o olhar repreensivo de Gina, que com cara de nojo se limitou á fingir um sorriso, Malfoy se virou e saiu do quarto.

Maldito! – gritou Harry, dando um soco na cama – Ele tinha que te beijar!

Harry ele acha que sou a Pansy! – respondeu Gina - E vamos sair logo daqui, que seu braço está diminuindo.

Os dois desceram correndo, as escadas e saíram da sala. Harry corria e soltava palavrões, Gina tentava segurar as vestes que agora estavam enormes e tentava ao máximo não engolir uma gota de saliva, como se aquilo pudesse matá-la. Harry chutou com força a porta do banheiro de Murta, fazendo com que Rony e Hermione se levantassem rapidamente, abaixou a cabeça e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos , respirando fundo. Gina parecia querer engolir a torneira enchendo a boca de água e cuspindo em seguida.

Filho de uma p.. – começou Harry, mas Hermione o interrompeu

O que aconteceu?

Aquele Maldito! – gritou Harry e deu um chute na parede, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida, pois a dor que sentiu em seu dedão não foi nada boa

Gina o que você está fazendo? –perguntou Rony olhando para a irmã, que agora murmurava um feitiço apontando a varinha para a boca que instantaneamente se encheu de uma espuma rosa. Harry continuava xingando

Será que é muito difícil algum dos dois falar algo? – perguntou Hermione ficando irritada – Malfoy fez o feitiço?

Sim – respondeu Harry em meio aos palavrões

Então porque você está tão bravo? - perguntou Rony

ELE BEIJOU A GINA! – berrou Harry finalmente encarando os amigos – E EU NÃO PUDE FAZER NADA!

Aquele imbecil beijou minha irmã! – Rony gritou vermelho

ELE NÃO SABIA QUE ELA ERA A GINA! – berrou Hermione interrompendo os dois – Como vocês são ignorantes! Francamente!

Isso que eu tentei dizer para o Harry – falou Gina finalmente – Mas ele não para de xingar!

O pior é se fosse ele que tivesse tido que beijar o Malfoy, eca!

Vem aqui! – disse Harry puxando a garota com força e a surpreendendo com um beijo forte e longo, que do mesmo jeito que começou, terminou: do nada – Pronto! Espero que não tenha mais vestígios do Malfoy aqui!

Gina caiu na gargalhada e abraçou Harry novamente. Rony e Hermione porém estavam constrangidos demais para sorrirem. Hermione insistia em olhar para uma privada e Rony parecia querer analisar a torneira. Harry e Gina riram mais alto ao ver a cara vermelha dos dois.

O que foi? – perguntou Rony, ainda sem encarar nenhum deles

Vocês dois! – respondeu Gina tentando falar em meio aos risos – é muito engraçado!

Não vejo nada engraçado – disse Hermione levemente irritada

Ah mas é muito engraçado! – Harry falou – Agora vocês estão sentindo na pele o que eu sentia no inicio do sexto ano!

Rony e Hermione abriram a boca prontos para protestar, mas antes que pudessem Gina beijou Harry, fazendo com que os dois se calassem novamente.

Tudo resolvido – disse Harry por fim – Já estamos indo, eu e Gina temos que comemorar! – Harry e Gina saíram do banheiro, deixando uma Hermione e um Rony, vermelhos.

* * *

_**N/A: **Então? Alguém ficou bravo pq fiz a Gina/Pansy beijar o Draco? Rsrsr. De todos os caps q jah postei até hj esse é meu preferido! Escrever o Harry com ciúmes foi mto show, espero q tb tenham gostado! E bem, mudei a programação para postar a fic de novo!(tudo pq quero terminar antes de sair o sexto livro!).Estou postando esse cap hj, amanha posto o 12, Quarta o 13 e o 14, Quinta naum tem cap, Sexta o 15 e no sabado o epilogo. Naum sei se vai dar tempo de vcs lerem, mas assim q lerem comentem!_

_**LuiZinWizardizin:** Q legal vc aparecer aki tb! Pra mim q é uma honra receber um comentário seu, depois da força q vc me deu no SS e depois no Floreios e Borrões vc aparecer por aki é D! Valeu por Ter comentado e vc é sempre bem vindo!_

_**Jokka: **Sua fic tah mto legal, vou estar sempre comentando lah, e sobre os beijos...coloca bastante sim, fica mto show! Qto a minha fic, calma tudo vai se resolver! Vou ver se eu penso em alguma coisa para te ajudar, se sair alguma coisa q presta te falo! Valeu pelo comentário!_

_**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Eh 4 dias para o livro! Apesar de q naum vou ler em inglês naum vejo a hora! Bem vou te adiantar uma coisa...o Harry e a Gina vão dar um jeito na Mione e no Rony, soh naum vou dizer como! Valeu pelo comentário! Ah sim agora todos já sabem!_

_Bem teh amanha!_

_Bjs _

_Ju!_


	12. CAPITULO 12: Operação Cupido

**CAPITULO 12: OPERAÇÃO CUPIDO**

Os meses de Fevereiro e Março praticamente voaram. Alunos do sétimo e quinto ano entupiam a biblioteca. Depois de Ter feito com que Malfoy aprendesse o feitiço Harry se sentia bem mais aliviado, embora Malfoy não parasse de o atormentar no meio dos corredores, mostrando que era capaz de fazer o feitiço também. Harry agora tentava se concentrar somente nos N.I.E.M's que se aproximavam, as aulas estavam muito difíceis e era praticamente impossível guardar na cabeça tudo o que os professores diziam. Os treinos de quadribol também continuavam a Grifinória havia vencido a Lufa-Lufa pela segunda vez no ano, agora teria que disputar com a Sonserina uma vaga na final, que era contra a Corvinal. Os encontros de Harry e Gina tinham que ser em meio á livros e pergaminhos pois a garota também estudava para os exames que seriam em dois meses. Rony e Hermione, apesar dos esforços de Harry e Gina para que voltassem, continuavam brigados. Harry já estava acreditando que não teria volta, mas Gina insistia que os dois ainda se gostavam e que iria dar um jeito neles.

Harry eu tive uma idéia! – disse Gina, largando dois livros enormes na mesa na Grifinória durante o almoço.

Idéia?

É para juntar o Rony e a Mione – respondeu ela

Gina, eu to cansado disso, nós já tentamos de tudo e nada! – disse Harry – . Já fazem cinco meses que eles estão separados! Será que eles ainda se gostam?

Só tem um jeito de saber – respondeu Gina observando o irmão que se aproximava dos dois

Ah olá Harry, Gina – disse Rony se sentando e apanhando uma coxa de frango – Snape ainda vai acabar com a gente! Ele é maluco, eu ainda não acredito que perdi 20 pontos, só porque não sabia o que era uma Léfita, eu não sou obrigado á saber de tudo!

Harry observava o amigo, solidário, Snape realmente estava mais insuportável do que já era. Gina porém encarava o irmão com olhar triste.

Rony – falou Gina – Tenho uma coisa para te dizer

Harry olhou para ela sem entender, mas não disse nada

O que foi Gina? – perguntou ele preocupado

A Hermione está na ala hospitalar – disse Gina

A Mione? – Rony arregalou os olhos – Mas como? Ela estava na aula agora pouco!

Ela teve um problema com um aluno Sonserino, depois que saiu da aula – continuou Gina,– Ele lançou um feitiço nela, mas não é nada grave. Madame Pomfrey pediu para ela ficar em observação.

Rony ficou de pé com um pulo, no rosto uma marca de preocupação e medo estava estampada.

Eu vou ver ela – disse ele saindo correndo e atropelando vários alunos do primeiro ano no caminho.

Gina olhou para Harry e gargalhou

Gina.. o que foi isso? – perguntou Harry confuso – A Mione foi para a biblioteca!

Isso foi a prova de que o Rony ainda gosta dela! – respondeu Gina

Gina, ele é amigo dela, é natural que ele se preocupe – disse Harry

Ah você não entende nada mesmo! – resmungou Gina – Olha só, eu deixei bem claro para ele, que não era nada grave, mas mesmo assim ele correu pra lá!

O problema é quando ele ver que ela não está lá – falou Harry – Ele vai voltar aqui e esganar agente!

Não estaremos mais aqui! – falou Gina ficando de pé –Vamos, temos que fazer o mesmo com Hermione!

Você vai fazer os dois se encontrarem na ala hospitalar? – perguntou Harry

Não, essa de fazer eles ficarem sozinho, não da certo – respondeu Gina – Fica um em cada canto olhando para as paredes, eu vou te contar o que eu pensei.

Durante o caminho para a biblioteca Harry ouviu tudo o que Gina queria fazer. Realmente o que ela pensava poderia dar certo, embora ele soubesse que depois lhe renderia longos sermões, tanto de Hermione, quanto de Rony, mas era por uma boa causa! Entraram na biblioteca, e avistaram Hermione rodeada por muitos livros.

Mione! – disse Gina se aproximando – Você não sabe o que aconteceu

O que Gina? – perguntou a garota sem parar de ler

O Rony! – Hermione levantou a cabeça e encarou Gina desconfiada – Eu não sei o que houve, não me deixam entrar lá!

Entrar aonde?

Na ala hospitalar, Mione, eu nem sei porque ele está la, Neville não soube me explicar o que aconteceu, mas os professores estão todos reunidos lá e ninguém me deixa ver meu irmão!

Na ala hospitar? – perguntou Hermione, o rosto que há minutos atrás mantinha uma expressão de desconfiança, agora mostrava preocupação – O Rony? Por Merlin, o que houve?

Eu não sei – respondeu Gina fazendo cara de choro

Eu vou ver ele! – disse Hermione saindo correndo

Dessa vez ambos caíram na gargalhada.

Eles ainda se gostam! – disse Gina – Hoje á noite, fazemos o resto!

Vai ser muito engraçado! – riu Harry – eles vão ficar doidos de raiva!

Eles já vão ficar com raiva, por causa dessa da ala hospitalar – falou Gina - Mas se eles não voltarem, daí não sei mais o que fazer!

Eles vão voltar sim, você vai ver!

* * *

Harry, você sabe né? – perguntou Gina novamente, sentada ao lado de Harry na sala comunal – Você tem que fazer os dois ficarem um de frente para o outro como uma distancia não muito grande.

Gina eu já entendi – respondeu Harry – Só estou esperando eles chegarem.

A sala comunal já esta esvaziando, melhor assim – falou Gina – Senão o pessoal vai rir muito deles! E eles vão enlouquecer de raiva!

Os dois já devem estar furiosos mesmo! – Harry deu de ombro – Rony perguntou de você, umas quatro vezes, e a Mione também.

Mas eles não brigaram com você? – perguntou a garota

Não fui eu que inventei que eles estavam na ala hospitalar Gina, foi você! – respondeu Harry

Eu estava com você! – lembrou Gina

Eu falei que não sabia de nada, que nem sei porque você falou aquilo – explicou Harry

E eles?

O Rony engoliu fácil, mas a Mione ficou desconfiada – disse Harry

A Mione sempre desconfia, mas até ela achar um livro explicando porque eu disse que o Rony estava na ala hospitalar, nosso plano já deu certo! – falou Gina rindo

O buraco do retrato se abriu, e Rony entrou com uma expressão de fúria, vasculhando com os olhos cada canto da sala comunal. Gina se escondeu atrás da poltrona, para que o irmão não a visse. Rony se aproximou de Harry, com os olhos estreitos e os punhos fechados.

Onde está sua namorada?

Você quer dizer a Gina, sua irmã? – perguntou Harry segurando o riso

Que eu saiba é a única namorada sua, ou não? – resmungou Rony

Ela, disse que ia estudar com uma amiga da Lufa-Lufa – respondeu Harry

Onde?

Sei não – respondeu Harry, com ar despreocupado

Que espécie de namorado você é, que nem sabe onde sua garota está? – perguntou Rony, com uma voz ligeiramente aguda

Do tipo que confia – Harry falou com simplicidade. Rony se largou em uma poltrona de frente para Harry.

Quando eu encontrar a Gina – resmungou Rony apertando as mãos – Ela vai ver!

Cuidado com o que você vai fazer com ela hein! – resmungou Harry em tom ameaçador

Olha aqui Sr. Potter – respondeu Rony – Eu sou o irmão dela, tenho direito de fazer o que eu quiser, entendeu?

Não se eu estiver por perto – falou Harry e ambos ficaram em silêncio

O buraco do retrato se abriu novamente e Hermione entrou com a mesma expressão de Rony, olhou toda a sala e se encaminhou para Harry.

Onde está sua namorada? – perguntou ela, e Harry mais uma vez teve que segurar o riso

Você quer dizer a Gina, sua ex-cunhada? – perguntou Harry e Hermione estreitou os olhos em sinal de fúria

Que eu saiba é a única namorada sua, ou não? – resmungou Hermione, Harry sentiu o estômago doer de tanta força que fazia para não rir. "_Como eles podem fazer a mesma pergunta em tão pouco tempo!"_

Ela foi estudar – respondeu Harry

Onde?

Não sei – respondeu Harry, Hermione fechou os punhos e Harry já sabia o que ela iria perguntar.

Que espécie de namorado você é, que nem sabe onde sua garota está? – perguntou ela. "_Será que eles combinam o que vão perguntar? Não... é que são dois cabeças duras mesmo!"_

Eu confio na Gina, não preciso que ela fique me dando relatório de onde vai! – falou Harry

Eu vou dormir, a Gina que me aguarde – disse Hermione

Não, Mione eu quero falar com vocês! – falou Harry antes que a garota saísse da sala – é importante, você e o Rony precisam saber, é sobre Voldemort!

Hermione encarou o amigo e se sentou na poltrona ao lado de Harry o observando com curiosidade. Harry se levantou e estendeu uma de suas mãos para Hermione, como se a convidasse para dançar, a garota pegou em sua mão e ficou de pé com uma expressão desconfiada.

Mas preciso que me prometam uma coisa – continuou Harry estendendo a outra mão para Rony, que também ficou de pé – Uma coisa muito importante, e que ninguém pode ouvir – Harry fez um aceno para que os dois se aproximassem. Rony e Hermione ficaram um de frente para o outro, mas olhavam para Harry com curiosidade. Harry lentamente soltou as mãos dos amigos e sem que eles percebessem se afastou um pouco. Rony e Hermione continuaram no mesmo lugar.

Harry o que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione. Harry olhou para ela com olhar triste e berrou

AGORA!

Antes que Rony e Hermione pudessem se mexer, Gina deu um salto de trás da poltrona e gritou um feitiço. Hermione levou as mãos nos bolsos em busca da varinha, mas já era tarde demais. Os dois se viram envolvidos por várias cordas verdes e grossas que fizeram com que os dois ficassem grudados. Hermione tentou se mexer, Rony olhava para as cordas apavorado.

Gina o que é isso? –perguntou Hermione tentando manter a calma

Cordas! – respondeu Gina com um sorriso maroto

EU SEI QUE SÃO CORDAS, GINA WEASLEY! – berrou Hermione, mas em seguida abaixou a voz ao ver que dois alunos do primeiro ano a olhavam assustados – Eu quero saber porque estou amarrada á esse energúmeno!

Pra ver se vocês tomam vergonha na cara e param de frescura – respondeu Harry

Harry, quando eu me soltar vou quebrar todos seus ossos! – gritou Rony, se balançando, mas as cordas continuaram firmes

Isso é ridículo! – resmungou Hermione – Vou Ter que ficar aqui de pé, até quando?

Até vocês conversarem como duas pessoas normais – respondeu Gina

Deixa só eu conseguir pegar minha varinha – disse Hermione se sacudindo para tentar apanhar a varinha.

Accio Varinhas! – murmurou Harry e as duas varinhas voaram para suas mãos

HARRY! – gritaram os dois juntos

Gina – Harry olhou para a namorada – Uma ou duas horas não vão ser suficientes, vamos Ter que deixar eles amarrados a noite toda.

Concordo Harry – Gina sorriu – Eles vão ficar amarrados a noite toda!

Harry eu vou te matar! – ameaçou Rony – Vou te esfolar vivo!

Vai nada – disse Harry gargalhando – Você vai me agradecer.

Ei vocês dois ai! – Hermione gritou para os dois alunos de primeiro ano – Me emprestem uma varinha! Senão vão tomar uma detenção!

Um deles se levantou e já estava próximo á Hermione quando Harry bloqueou sua passagem

Se eu fosse você não faria isso!

Mas eles são Monitores-Chefes – respondeu o garoto com voz esganiçada olhando para cima para encarar Harry – Se eu não der a varinha, eles vão me dar uma detenção

E eu sou Harry Potter! – respondeu Harry erguendo os cabelos para mostrar a cicatriz – Posso fazer algo bem pior que uma detenção!

O garotinho arregalou os olhos assustado e saiu correndo para o dormitório masculino, o outro correu atrás.

Harry isso é golpe sujo! – reclamou Hermione – Pobrezinho, você o assustou!

É lógico ele ia acabar com a minha graça! – respondeu Harry fazendo cara de ofendido

Como você pensa que vamos dormir assim um de frente para o outro e ainda amarrados? – resmungou Rony

E quem disse que é para vocês dormirem? – perguntou Gina

Traidora! – gritou Hermione olhando para Gina – Pensei que você fosse minha amiga!

Exatamente por ser sua amiga que estou fazendo isso – respondeu Gina séria

Gina, melhor deixar os dois sozinhos – falou Harry puxando a namorada pela mão para o dormitório masculino

Ei onde você vai com minha irmã? – gritou Rony tentando se virar

Fazer o que você deveria fazer com a Mione – respondeu Harry sumindo na escada

Papai vai ficar sabendo disso ouviu Gina? – gritou Rony

Harry parou no meio da escada e se sentou em um degrau, Gina o olhou com ar de interrogação

Porque você sentou ai?

Temos que ver se nosso plano vai dar certo – respondeu Harry dando espaço para ela se sentar também

Harry não devemos ouvir isso – falou Gina – é um momento deles.

Eu sei disso, mas fomos nós que fizemos esse momento acontecer, então temos todo direito de ouvir! – falou Harry. Gina refletiu um pouco e se sentou também

Eles não vão ver agente? – perguntou ela desconfiada

Não, foi o próprio Rony que me ensinou esse lugar. Ouvimos uma conversa sua e da Mione ano passado – falou ele sem perceber o que dizia

Vocês o que? – perguntou Gina indignada – Que história é essa de ouvir minhas conversas com a Mione

Shiiii – disse Harry colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios – Agora só vamos ouvir! O Rony está falando.

...está ouvindo Harry? – disse Rony terminando uma frase

Porque você ainda está falando com Harry? Por acaso você não reparou que ele subiu? – perguntou Hermione rispidamente

Eu tenho certeza que ele está na escada ouvindo tudo! – respondeu ele

Gina olhou para Harry preocupada, o garoto fez um sinal indicando que não havia perigo de Rony ve-los

Você acha mesmo que ele ia ficar na escada te ouvindo, sendo que ele pode ficar namorando sossegado no dormitório? – resmungou Hermione com a voz sarcástica

Verdade – concordou Rony – Ah se ele fazer alguma coisa com a minha irmã..

Deixa de ser besta! – falou Hermione – A Gina não é tonta e o Harry é muito responsável, não vai fazer nada que ela não queira!

Rony deu um muxoxo alto e ambos ficaram em silêncio. Harry e Gina se olharam novamente, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Num impulso Harry se levantou e lentamente tentou ver o que acontecia, escondido. Olhou por alguns segundo e voltou á se sentar.

E ai?- perguntou Gina ansiosa

A Mione está com a cabeça baixa e o Rony apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela – respondeu Harry e Gina sorriu

Eles ainda estão de pé? – perguntou ela

Sim – respondeu Harry – Vai ser um pouco difícil eles sentarem, alias acho que eles so vão poder deitar!

Dá para você, não escorar em mim? – reclamou Hermione com a voz irritada

Então pare de fungar em meu pescoço – respondeu Rony

Eu não tenho culpa se meu nariz está de frente para seu pescoço – disse ela

Eu também não tenho culpa se sua cabeça bate no meu queixo! – reclamou Rony

Levanta ela oras! – gritou Hermione

Daí eu vou ficar com dor no pescoço!

Eu vou matar o Harry e a Gina! Eu juro que vou! – continuou Hermione gritando

E eu vou ajudar! – respondeu Rony

Não preciso de sua ajuda, posso fazer isso sozinha! – falou ela

Mas é minha irmã e meu melhor amigo, eu tenho direito de acabar com eles! – reclamou Rony

Mas eu é que vou fazer isso! – gritou ela

Pode matar a Gina, o Harry é meu! – disse ele

Certo, eu acabo com a Gina e você com o Harry – concordou Hermione – Estou com dor na perna – reclamou ela

Eu também, fiquei um tempão de pé na reunião dos monitores – respondeu Rony

Acho que devemos tentar sentar – sugeriu Hermione

Sentar como? Esqueceu que estamos de frente e amarrados? Vamos Ter que deitar – disse Rony

Deitar? Eu não acredito que vou Ter que ficar a noite toda vendo seu pescoço! – reclamou Hermione

E eu que vou correr risco de morrer sufocado por um monte de cabelo? – respondeu ele e Hermione o fuzilou com o olhar – Mione vamos tentar chegar até aquela poltrona – continuou o garoto indicando com a cabeça um poltrona em que cabiam os dois.

Tá – concordou ela – Temos que ir pulando!

Certo, eu vou contar até três daí agente pula – disse Rony

Ah eu tenho que ver isso! – riu Harry ficando de pé para espiar os amigos, Gina fez o mesmo.

Um, dois, Três – Rony deu um pulo e Hermione se desequilibrou

Rony! Não precisa ser um pulo tão alto – resmungou ela brava

Se for para dar esse pulinho, vamos ficar aqui a noite toda! – respondeu ele

Melhor tentarmos andar – falou Hermione

Não vai dar certo – reclamou Rony – Vamos Ter que dar passos de tartaruga!

Então vamos ficar aqui de pé a noite toda! Porque eu não vou ficar pulando! – respondeu ela

Então vamos andando, Srta. Perfeição – disse Rony ironicamente

Cala Boca Rony, e anda! – falou Hermione já tentando dar os primeiros passos para trás

Harry e Gina se seguraram para não rir alto da cena que assistiam. Rony e Hermione se aproximavam da poltrona em meio á reclamações e promessas de vingança contra Harry e Gina. Finalmente pararam ao lado da poltrona.

E agora? – perguntou Hermione

Pela lógica, agente deita – respondeu Rony, finalmente soltando um sorriso, Hermione o olhou irritada.

Eu sei disso, imbecil eu quero saber como vamos deitar!

Assim – respondeu Rony, jogando seu corpo em cima do corpo da garota que se desequilibrou e caiu na poltrona deitada – Pronto Mione estamos deitados!

Harry voltou á se sentar no degrau da escada, segurando a barriga para que não gargalhasse alto.

Como assim estamos deitados? – Esbravejou Hermione – Eu estou esmagada!

Mione, era o único jeito de conseguirmos deitar - respondeu Rony com voz inocente

Então deixasse que eu empurrasse você – gritou ela

Mas você não ia conseguir me derrubar – disse Rony

Eu não precisava te derrubar, seu burro! – respondeu Hermione – Era só você se jogar que consequentemente eu iria junto!

Burra é você – gritou Rony, agora encarando Hermione– E minha idéia foi perfeita

Vai começar de novo – reclamou Gina se sentando ao lado de Harry novamente, por alguns minutos ficaram ouvindo Rony e Hermione trocarem insultos, até ambos ficarem em silêncio.

E agora o que eles estão fazendo? – perguntou Harry ficando de pé e espiando novamente.

Harry não podia ver o rosto de Hermione, pois Rony a escondia totalmente. Gina se levantou e olhou também

Ah Mione, eu não sou tão pesado assim – reclamou Rony

Você tem alguma noção de quanto esse monte de ossos pesa? – resmungou ela e Rony sorriu – Qual é a graça?

Você – respondeu Rony calmamente a olhando com admiração

Ah se minha varinha estivesse aqui! – respondeu ela com voz ameaçadora – Dá pra parar de rir?

É incrível como você fica linda irritada – falou Rony com a voz rouca

Imbecil – gritou ela – Sai de cima de mim! Ai Rony como você é...

Em um impulso Rony á beijou. Harry percebeu que de inicio Hermione pareceu resistir, mas em segundos ambos se entregaram totalmente ao beijo. Gina olhou para o namorado sorrindo

- Conseguimos Harry! - exclamou ela

Eu não teria tanta cer...

O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO RONALD WEASLEY? – Harry e Gina ouviram a voz de Hermione berrar e voltaram a espiar.

Hermione parecia se debater freneticamente e continuava á berrar. Rony simplesmente á olhava e sorria e como da primeira vez, novamente ele a calou com um beijo.

Acho que agora está tudo bem – falou Harry

Ela vai brigar com ele de novo! – disse Gina

Espera pra ver – respondeu Harry

Ah Rony! – eles ouviram Hermione dizer com uma voz estranhamente terna – Pensei que nós nunca mais iríamos nos entender.

Eu também, achei que você não gostasse mais de mim – respondeu Rony

É impossível, eu deixar de te amar, Rony – falou Hermione sua voz agora era fanhosa

Eu também nunca vou deixar de te amar – disse Rony, se aproximando e a beijando levemente.

Temos que agradecer ao Harry e a Gina – falou Hermione

Agradecer? O que eles fizeram foi errado! Além do mais voltaríamos de qualquer jeito! – respondeu Rony

Não é por eles terem feito agente voltar! – disse Hermione – é por eles me fazerem Ter que passar a noite toda grudada em você! – Rony abriu um sorriso enorme, antes de beijar novamente a garota.

Harry se jogou na escada sorridente.

Missão cumprida!

Será mesmo que devemos deixar os dois amarrados a noite toda? – perguntou Gina desconfiada

Devemos sim – respondeu Harry

Mas e se eles... – Gina fez um movimento com a cabeça e Harry entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

Ah não Gina, a única coisa que eles vão conseguir fazer, amarrados daquele jeito é se beijarem! – Harry sorriu ao ver que Gina tinha ficado ligeiramente vermelha

E agora, como vou para o dormitório? – perguntou ela mudando de assunto – Se eu passar por lá vou estragar tudo.

Verdade – refletiu Harry fazendo uma careta – O único jeito é você dormir no dormitório masculino.

No seu quarto? – Gina arregalou os olhos

Sim – respondeu Harry e Gina abaixou a cabeça envergonhada

Gina, na cama do Rony! – Harry deu um sorriso maroto – Você está com uma mente muito maliciosa!

Eu não disse nada! – protestou Gina

Mas pensou! – respondeu Harry ficando de pé e a abraçando – Isso que dá Ter um monte de irmãos!

Harry, o que você esta...

Tudo bem Gina, você não pensou nada! Agora vamos! – disse Harry a puxando pelas escadas.

Rony dá para você sair de cima de mim? – eles ainda ouviram a voz de Hermione perguntar.

Harry o que os garotos vão dizer, quando me virem no seu quarto? Sinceramente isso não é uma boa idéia. – disse Gina quando pararam em frente ao dormitório do sétimo ano.

Eles não precisam te ver – respondeu Harry abrindo a porta com cuidado e verificando se todos estavam dormindo – é so você fechar o cortinado em volta da cama, vem entra – ele á puxou para dentro

Harry eu não tenho pijamas! É melhor eu ir... – sussurrou ela

O Rony tem pijamas! – respondeu Harry

Olha o tamanho do Rony e olha o meu! – resmungou Gina – é perigoso eu vestir ele na cabeça e cair no pé! – Harry sorriu enquanto procurava alguma coisa em seu malão.

Aqui! Toma Gina, veste o meu, acho que ele não vai cair! – falou ele jogando o pijama para ela e apanhando um para ele.

Harry... – Gina tentou argumentar

Gina! Vai já trocar de roupa! - mandou ele, Gina o olhou e balançou a cabeça como se não acreditasse que aquilo fosse dar certo e se encaminhou para o banheiro.

O tempo em que Gina ficou no banheiro, Harry aproveitou para se trocar também. Gina saiu do banheiro constrangida e o olhou sem jeito.

Eu nunca pensei que ia gostar tanto de ver esse pijama! – sorriu Harry e a abraçou com força a beijando em seguida.

Boa Noite Harry! – Gina, correu e se escondeu entre as cobertas do irmão

Boa Noite Gina – respondeu Harry sorrindo

* * *

Harry, acorda! - Gina o sacudia com força

O que foi? – perguntou ele sonolento

Temos que descer e desamarrar o Rony e a Mione, antes que todo mundo acorde! – respondeu ela

Rony, Mione? – Harry ainda não tinha acordado

Harry! Acorda! – resmungou ela puxando suas cobertas

Gina, eu to com sono, me deixa dormir! – respondeu ele tentando segurar as cobertas, ainda de olhos fechados – Gina? O que você está fazendo aqui? – de repente ele arregalou os olhos e encarou a garota.

Ah você não se lembra do que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou ela com irritação, Harry bagunçou os cabelos, confuso, apanhou os óculos e rapidamente um sorriso se formou em seu rosto

Lembro! Temos que descer logo! – Falou ele ficando de pé e arrancando a camisa

Her...ah...Harry! – disse Gina sem, jeito, Harry a olhou se preparando para tirar a calça

Sim Gina?

Você vai se trocar aqui? – ela ficou vermelha

Ah...humm. desculpe Gina, eu me esqueci desse detalhe! – falou ele correndo para o banheiro com as faces ruborizadas.

Os dois saíram do quarto fazendo o mínimo barulho possível, desceram as escadas para a sala comunal e se aproximaram da poltrona onde se encontrava Rony e Hermione. Os dois dormiam profundamente com pequenos sorrisos no rosto, Rony tinha saído de cima de Hermione e os dois se deitavam um de frente para o outro.

Quem vê os dois assim, pensa que são dois anjinhos! – sorriu Gina sussurrando

Anjinhos de chifre né? – falou Harry

Nós vamos acordar eles? – perguntou Gina

Não, só desamarra, deixa eles acordarem sozinhos – respondeu Harry, Gina murmurou um feitiço e as cordas desapareceram, Rony se mexeu e enlaçou a cintura de Hermione e continuou á dormir.

Agora podemos ir – disse Gina pegando na mão de Harry e o puxando para o buraco do retrato.

* * *

_**N/A:** Finalmente Rony e Hermione juntos de novo! Esse é outro dos meus caps preferidos, gostaram do plano do Harry e da Gina para juntar os dois cabeças duras?rsrsrs_

_**Jokka: **Naum garanto q vai sair nada da minha cabeça naum viu! Ou melhor dos meus miolos! Eu realmente naum pretendo escrever uma pós hogwarts por enquanto, pretendo voltar a escrever só depois q eu ler o sexto livro e isso vai ser só no fim do ano! Pois é, é soh até o cap 15 e o epilogo, mas se vc quiser continuar falando comigo, é soh aparecer no msn, ou se cadastrar um forum q eu participo...jeito para vc poder falar comigo naum vai faltar! Valeu pelo comentário! _

_**Aline Granger: **Valeu pelo comentário e continue lendo!_

_Bem teh amanha!_

_Bjs_

_Ju!_


	13. CAPITULO 13: NIEM's

**CAPITULO 13: N.I.E.M's**

Rony e Hermione haviam dado um bom sermão em Harry e Gina pela noite das cordas, mas logo em seguida agradeceram pelo "empurrãozinho". Os dois agora não se largavam um minuto, Harry as vezes se sentia até enjoado tamanha era "melação" dos dois um com o outro. Harry porém estava feliz, pois os risos de antes tinham voltado. Hermione continuava estressada, mas ao nivel do que sempre fora. Rony voltou fazer brincadeiras e melhorou consideravelmente os treinos de quadribol, quando Harry rira dele dizendo novamente que Hermione fazia milagres ele simplesmente respondera que Hermione não tinha nada á ver com isso e sim a classificação da Grifinória para a final contra a Corvinal, embora Harry tivesse visto um enorme sorriso enfeitar seu rosto. Mas o que realmente preocupava Harry agora era que estavam á uma semana de fazerem os N.I.E.M's, todos alunos do sétimo e quinto ano lotavam a sala comunal até altas horas da noite estudando. Harry por um momento pensou até em bater o livro na própria cabeça para ver se absorvia mais informações. Gina tentava acalmar os três, mas sua atenção era sempre em especial para Harry. Na ultima noite antes do inicio dos exames, os quatro ficaram novamente estudando até de madrugada.

Na poção da harmonia deve se colocar pele de unicórnio de olhos verdes – repetia Hermione para si mesma.

Aparecendium! – falava Rony apontando a varinha pra si mesmo, tentando se transformar em Harry, mas sempre só conseguia mudar a cor dos cabelos.

Faniquotas, é a única espécie de peixe magico ainda existente – falava Harry, enquanto escrevia

Gina os observava espantada.

Merlin, me ajude no sétimo ano! – murmurou ela

O que você disse Gina? – perguntou Hermione levantando a cabeça

Nada, estou falando comigo mesma – respondeu a garota voltando á ler seu livro de Herbologia.

Aparecendium! – gritou Rony novamente e finalmente conseguiu se transformar em Harry – Olhem eu consegui!

Harry olhou para ele assustado e resmungou

Ótimo, agora trate de voltar logo á ser você, não estou gostando nada de me ver!

Harry como você enxerga? – perguntou Rony estreitando os olhos, logo em seguida puxando os óculos do rosto do amigo – Ah agora sim! Até que não é tão mal ser Harry Potter, tirando esse cabelo bagunçado, essa cara de mané e ser um tampinha, está tudo ótimo!

Eu não sou tampinha! – gritou Harry – você que é um vara pau! – Rony olhou para o amigo e gargalhou, Harry achou muito estranho ver ele mesmo gargalhando.

Vai lá Harry, eu deixo você ser eu por alguns minutos! – disse Rony, Harry deu um sorriso maroto e apanhou a varinha.

Aparecendium! – Harry sentiu um ligeiro frio no estômago, observou os dedos, que cresciam rapidamente e em segundos se transformou em Rony

Nossa! – exclamou Rony – Incrível, eu estou me vendo!

Me tornei uma girafa! – falou Harry apalpando os braços

Mione! – gritou Rony – Como é que faz para fazer musicas tocarem?

Use o feitiço, Musicaliste – respondeu Hermione concentrada no livro, sem perceber o que os amigos faziam

Musicaliste! – gritou Rony apontando a varinha para uma poltrona, mas não teve efeito algum

Rony! – resmungou Gina, que os observava – A coisa mais fácil é fazer esse feitiço!

Então faça, senhorita perfeição dois! – respondeu ele – E faça tocar musicas trouxas, que são as que vão tocar no nosso baile de formatura!

Musicas trouxas no baile de formatura? – perguntou Gina sem entender, Harry também o encarou confuso – Mione isso é verdade?

O que Gina? – perguntou Hermione ainda sem olhar para nenhum deles

Que vão tocar musicas trouxas na formatura de vocês?

Ainda não é certo – respondeu Hermione finalmente encarando os amigos – Vai haver uma votação entre os alunos do sétimo ano, mas os alunos ainda não sabem somente os monitores, Dumbledore vai avisar amanhã durante o café.

Nossa um baile com musicas trouxas vai ser bem legal – disse Harry

Com certeza Rony – respondeu Hermione acreditando que quem falava era o namorado

Mione.. – tentou falar Rony

Eu sei que você também vai gostar Harry – disse ela se levantando e se aproximando do suposto Rony – E você de onde conhece musicas trouxas? – perguntou ela lhe dando um beijo no rosto e o abraçando em seguida

Hermione... – Harry começou á falar ligeiramente espantado

Ah sim, como eu não pensei nisso! – falou ela dando um tapa na testa e acariciando o rosto de Harry com a outra mão – Seu pai é fascinado por trouxas, com certeza ele já ouviu musicas trouxas e você também!

Hermione – resmungou Rony entredentes

O que foi Harry? – perguntou ela, olhando para o verdadeiro Rony intrigada, enquanto se mantinha abraçada com Harry que tentava á todo custo se soltar da garota. Gina ria da situação embora não parecesse gostar muito de ver Hermione grudada em Harry mesmo que na aparência ele fosse seu irmão.

Eu não sou.. – Rony tentou dizer novamente

Você tem alguma para nos contar? – interrompeu ela e agora alisava os cabelos de Harry que a todo custo tentava se soltar.

DÁ PARA VOCÊ PARAR COM ISSO? – Berrou Rony a puxando pela mão

Harry! Qual é seu problema? – perguntou Hermione espantada

Porque você fica agarrando ele na minha frente? – gritou Rony, se esquecendo de que ainda era Harry

O que? – Hermione arregalou os olhos ao máximo

Você é minha! – gritou Rony em resposta, arregalando os olhos verdes de Harry

Sua! Você é meu amigo, só isso! – respondeu Hermione olhando para Rony que se aproximou e a enlaçou pela cintura – Harry você está louco? Me larga, eu sou namorada do Rony, e você da Gina, eu não quero e nem pretendo mudar isso! – ela gritou e com um forte movimento conseguiu se soltar dos braços de Rony voltando á abraçar Harry, Gina virou os olhos impaciente.

Hermione, onde estava sua cabeça á cinco minutos atrás? – perguntou Gina

Eu estava estudando – respondeu ela inocentemente abraçando Harry com força

Você por acaso viu o que esses dois estavam fazendo? – perguntou Gina se irritando ao ver Hermione agarrada em Harry(mesmo que fosse Rony).

Claro que não, eles só fazem bobagem! – respondeu ela, Rony os olhava com raiva e Hermione evitava encara-lo.

É por isso que isso está acontecendo – resmungou Gina agora com os olhos em chamas

Gina o Harry está confuso, é só isso, eu tenho certeza que ele te ama – falou Hermione tentando acalmá-la

Mione eu amo você – falou Rony

Harry eu já te disse que somos amigos! Eu amo o Rony, tira isso da sua cabeça! – disse Hermione com um pesar na voz.

Mione eu sei que você me ama – respondeu Rony e Hermione o olhou com raiva

Harry, você tem que entender...

CALADOS OS DOIS! – Berrou Gina, seu rosto agora parecia um pimentão, os três a olharam em silêncio – Francamente Hermione, seu raciocínio lógico está com problemas! E vocês dois? Que coisa mais idiota!

Gina eu sei que você deve... – começou Hermione com uma voz consoladora, mas ainda se mantinha abraçada em Harry

Eu disse silêncio, Hermione! – resmungou Gina ríspida, puxando a varinha no meio das vestes – Uma bobagem...ah só vocês mesmo! – ela levantou a varinha e apontou para Harry, Hermione o olhou assustada – Desperendium!.

Em segundos Harry voltou á ser ele mesmo. Hermione ao se dar conta de que estava abraçada em Harry, deu um pulo para trás.

Dois Harrys? - perguntou ela abismada em seguida falando consigo mesmo – Hermione Granger como você é burra! É lógico que eles trocaram de aparência!

Ah, finalmente ein! – resmungou Gina, abraçando Harry e o puxando para longe de Hermione

Você é o Rony? –perguntou a garota olhando para o outro Harry

Hermione acho que seus neurônios estão falhando – falou Rony rabugento, apanhando a varinha no bolso e voltando á ser ele mesmo – Não perceber a diferença entre eu e Harry!

Oh Rony, me desculpe! – disse a garota se atirando no pescoço do namorado – Eu não tinha visto você e o Harry mudando a aparência.

Mione, como você pode acreditar que o Harry gostasse de você? – perguntou Gina em tom raivoso

Mas eu não acreditei! – respondeu Hermione entre dentes – Você deveria Ter me dito o que estava acontecendo!

Bem que eu tentei, mas você parece uma coruja descontrolada! – respondeu Gina.

Rony você me desculpa? – perguntou Hermione melancólica, ignorando Gina – Eu não sabia

Tudo bem Mione – disse Rony abrindo um sorriso.

Harry que até agora ficara em silêncio caiu na gargalhada

E agora, está rindo de que? – perguntou Rony

Foi, muito engraçado me ver com ciúmes da Hermione! – respondeu Harry

Eu não estava com ciúmes! – resmungou Rony

Ah não? E se a Mione me beijasse? – perguntou Harry

E quem disse que eu ia deixar ela fazer isso? – gritou Rony ficando vermelho

Calma Rony! – Harry não conseguia parar de rir – Eu jamais deixaria ela fazer isso, afinal para que eu tenho a Gina? – Harry se virou e beijou Gina com vontade, quando ele a soltou ela sorria satisfeita.

Eu também não ia deixar ela beijar você – disse ela e o sorriso se alargou – Mas que foi engraçado ver você com ciúmes da Mione, ah foi!

Harry e Gina agora gargalhavam, enquanto Rony continuava nervoso e Hermione parecia querer que o chão a engolisse, por tamanha tolice que tinha feito á minutos.

Eu já disse que não sabia que você era você – reclamou Hermione olhando para Harry

Tudo bem Mione – ele fez um aceno com a mão – Só espero que não me confunda mais com o Rony!

Desde que vocês não mudem mais de aparência sem me avisar – respondeu ela. Rony a soltou e a encarou sério.

Eu disse para você Srta. Granger, esses livros ainda vão fazer você enlouquecer! – Rony também caiu na gargalhada

Ah até você! Traidor! – reclamou Hermione, dando um tapa no ombro do rapaz, mas um pequeno sorriso se abria em seu rosto.

Ah, sua bobona eu te amo! – Rony continuou a sorrir e pegou a garota no colo.

Rony me solta! – gritou ela, os outros poucos alunos na sala comunal olhavam dando risadinhas

Soltar? – Perguntou ele andando em direção ao buraco do retrato – De jeito nenhum, vou utilizar a vantagem de ser monitor-chefe!

Rony, eu tenho que estudar! – falou ela se batendo

Tinha! Agora eu quero dar uns beijinhos!

Rony! – ela o repreendeu

Que tem de errado nisso? – perguntou ele enquanto o buraco se abria – Eu só quero beijar minha namorada!

Amanhã temos N.I.E.M's! – reclamou ela, enquanto passavam pelo buraco

Dane-se, já estudei demais! – respondeu ele e o buraco do retrato se fechou as suas costas.

Harry lançou um olhar significativo para Gina.

Nem pense nisso Harry! – ela falou erguendo o dedo indicador

Eu não pensei em nada – respondeu o garoto em tom inocente

Eu sei muito bem o que você quer quando faz essa cara – falou Gina

Ah como diz o Rony – disse Harry mudando o tom de voz imitando do amigo – Eu só quero dar uns beijinhos!

* * *

Harry acordou na manha seguinte ligeiramente nervoso, se trocou rapidamente e desceu para o café da manha. Na mesa da grifinória, a tensão entre os quintantistas e setimantistas era grande. Hermione lia um livro enorme enquanto tomava suco de abóbora, Rony fazia o mesmo. Neville derrubou três vezes a xícara de leite que tomava, fazendo com que a mesa ficasse em um estado deplorável ao fim do café. Finalmente os exames se iniciariam, Harry se despediu de Gina, no salão principal e seguiu para as masmorras com Rony e Hermione, onde teriam seu primeiro teste: Poções. Os mesmos fiscais que haviam aparecido no quinto ano, chamavam um aluno de cada vez para entrar.

Potter, Harry – chamou um fiscal completamente careca

Harry se levantou com receio e adentrou na sala, dois alunos da Lufa-Lufa, estavam parados em frente a seus caldeirões, pensativos, enquanto os fiscais os olhavam com ar de interrogação

Muito bem Sr. Potter – falou o fiscal careca – Quero que me prepare uma poção do sono

"_Merda! Logo a do sono!._ Harry ficou mais nervoso, a poção do sono foi a que lhe dera mais trabalho durante a aula e não tinha conseguido fazer Neville dormir nenhuma vez.

Pode começar – continuou o fiscal, começando a marcar o tempo – Você tem trinta minutos!

"_Calma Harry, você vai conseguir, bom primeiro vejamos... eu tenho que colocar.. . o que eu tenho que colocar! Droga, eu não sei por onde começar!"._ Harry observou um liquido verde ao lado do caldeirão._ "Muito bem, vou começar por isso! Mas o que é isso? Ah não importa, eu me lembro de Neville derrubando um liquido verde, deve ser isso!"_. Pouco a pouco lembranças da aula vieram a cabeça do garoto, a voz de Rony ecoou nitidamente em sua mente dizendo que deveria utilizar somente três gotas de essência de unicórnio, em seguida a voz de Hermione lhe dizia que a poção deveria ficar rosa choque, em vinte minutos a poção ficou pronta, tinha uma cor rosa claro.

Muito bem Potter – disse o fiscal colocando pegando um pouco do liquido e colocando em um frasco que em que Harry pode ver seu nome escrito – Agora você já pode ir, sua poção será testada durante a correção dos exames.

Harry agarrou a mochila em cima da mesa e saiu da sala, deu de cara com Rony que era o próximo á entrar, se sentou junto á Hermione, encostado em uma das paredes da fria masmorra. Ambos ficaram em silêncio, até que meia hora depois Rony saiu nervoso.

Tanta poção para pedirem, e eles pedem logo a que não sei fazer! – resmungou ele

E desde quando você não sabe fazer a poção do sono? – perguntou Harry

Quem dera que tivessem me pedido a poção do sono! – disse Rony

Mas os exames não são iguais? – perguntou Harry novamente

Não Harry – respondeu Hermione – Os exames são de acordo com sua maior dificuldade

Minha maior dificuldade? – Harry não entendeu

Isso – confirmou ela – Veja você por exemplo: Antes de praticar oclumencia, você tinha muitos problemas para dormir, sempre sonhado com Voldemort, era bem provável que você não conseguisse fazer muito bem essa ou outra poção que representasse alguma coisa em você.

Ah sim entendi, então eu poderia muito bem Ter tido problemas com outra poção?

Sim, se ela dissesse um pouco de você – disse Hermione

Rony você fez a poção de que? – perguntou Harry

Poção da Compreensão – resmungou Rony

Mione? – Harry encarou a amiga

Poção do Orgulho – respondeu ela abaixando a cabeça

Harry gargalhou, embora não tivesse concordado muito com a história de o sono ser um pouco dele, a poção que Rony e Hermione haviam feito representava exatamente o que eram. Rony, sempre indisposto á saber os motivos de certas coisas(principalmente quando se tratava de Hermione com Krum), e Hermione, a garota mais orgulhosa que Harry conhecera em seus dezessete anos de vida.

* * *

Francamente! – reclamou Hermione se jogando em uma poltrona na sala comunal no fim do terceiro dia de exames – Quem foi o imbecil, que resolveu colocar, vôo como uma matéria nos N.I.E.M's!

Tanto exame para você reclamar e você reclama logo do mais fácil? – Harry riu

Mais fácil para você! Eu não jogo quadribol e tenho certeza que vou tirar um "D" – respondeu ela ríspida.

Ah calma Mione, pelo menos vai ser só em vôo! – disse Rony, a garota o olhou furiosa

Eu não quero tirar nenhum "D"- resmungou ela e Rony resolveu ficar em silêncio

O quinto e o sétimo ano são os piores! – reclamou Harry – N.O.M's e N.I.E.M's para atormentar!

Eu não achei os N.O.M's tão difíceis assim – disse Gina

É lógico! Para quem conseguiu dez excepcionais, o exame deve Ter sido moleza! – resmungou Rony

Gina, como você conseguiu isso? – perguntou Hermione com uma certa inveja na voz

Eu já te disse Mione, nem eu mesma sei como pude ir tão bem – respondeu Gina envergonhada, sempre que entravam no assunto dos N.O M's de Gina, Hermione assumia um ar indignado.

Que nada – disse Harry abraçando a garota – Minha Gininha é um gênio!

A garota ficou mais vermelha do que antes e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

Eu vou dormir – falou Hermione ficando de pé – Amanha tenho exame de Runas! Boa Noite para os dois! Rony você vem comigo até a escada?

Vou sim – disse Rony pegando na mão da garota e a acompanhando

Harry não gosto quando falam sobre meus N.O M'S – disse Gina, ao ver que o irmão e Hermione não poderiam ouvir mais

Porque Gina? – perguntou Harry espantado – Você deveria é se sentir orgulhosa por Ter ido tão bem!

Eu sei – respondeu ela – Eu realmente me sinto orgulhosa, mas é que parece que Mione não gosta muito disso e por conseqüência Rony também não.

Harry deu um gemido de entendimento

Gina, a Mione nunca teve ninguém para competir com ela nessa coisa de testes, exames e tudo que se relacione á escola – explicou Harry

Mas eu não estou competindo com ela! – reclamou Gina – Eu admiro muito essa vontade da Hermione de estudar!

Eu sei que não, Gina – falou Harry – é que a Mione, sempre esteve por cima, sabe, eu e o Rony nunca demos muita atenção para essa coisa de estudar, então sempre a Mione era quem conseguia maiores notas, mas quando eu comecei á namorar você e você passou á ficar com a gente, ela percebeu que ela não era a única que poderia ser perfeita, ela percebeu que você mesmo estando um ano atrás de nós, também é muito inteligente e acho que isso abalou um pouco ela, ainda mais depois de você Ter conseguido dois N.O M.'s á mais que ela.

Harry, eu não tenho culpa! – reclamou Gina – Eu me sinto muito mal toda vez que falamos disso e ela faz aquela cara!

Você não tem culpa de ser tão inteligente quanto ela! – Harry sorriu tentando animar a garota – Não liga pra isso, a Mione logo esquece, ainda mais depois que ela souber que foi melhor do que eu e o Rony nos N.I.E.M's!

Posso saber do que os dois estão rindo? – perguntou Rony voltando á se sentar de frente para os dois

Bobagem – falou Gina

Harry acho bom irmos dormir – disse Rony – Nos temos os últimos testes amanha.

Harry olhou para Gina de esguelha e ambos riram novamente, Rony não era muito fã de deixar Harry e Gina sozinhos e sempre que tinha oportunidade dava um jeito de impedir que isso acontecesse.

Vai sim Harry – disse Gina dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha – Você tem que estar bem disposto para os últimos exames

Boa noite então – sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido em meio á um abraço – Dorme bem e não fica pensando bobagem.

Boa noite – respondeu ela

Harry se levantou e acompanhou Rony para o dormitório masculino, seus olhos já pesavam de sono e ele só queria dormir e se preparar para o dia que seguinte que prometia ser ótimo, já que depois do fim do testes, uma festa de pijamas estava sendo programada para acontecer na torre da Grifinória.


	14. CAPITULO 14: O Fim

**CAPITULO 14: O FIM**

Finalmente as semanas dos N.I.E.M's terminaram e os alunos puderam respirar aliviados, com exceção de alguns, como Hermione, que agora estava aflita esperando os resultados que sairiam um dia antes da formatura. Com o fim dos exames a mente de Harry voltou á se concentrar no mesmo assunto de sempre: Voldemort. A guerra causada por ele já era evidente até mesmo para os trouxas, o profeta diário não divulgava mais nenhuma noticia boa, só anunciava mortes, mortes e mais mortes. O ministério da magia, tentava buscar alguma solução, mas desde que haviam perdido Azkaban para os dementadores, a situação já tinha fugido de seu controle. Harry procurou Dumbledore várias vezes, para saber se algo diferente tinha acontecido, porém Dumbledore, sempre o dizia que estava tudo sob controle. _"Tudo sobre controle! Voldemort destruindo o mundo e está tudo sobre controle!"_. Isso o deixava extremamente irritado, estava á duas semanas de deixar Hogwarts para sempre e não tinha a mínima idéia de como iria encontrar o mundo lá fora.

Harry não adianta você ficar desse jeito – disse Gina observando o namorado andar de um lado para o outro na sala comunal.

Gina, o que você quer eu faça? – respondeu ele coçando a cabeça

Fique calmo – disse a garota

Impossível! Dumbledore não me diz nada.. – falou ele – Eu não sei o que vai acontecer quando eu sair daqui, não faço a mínima idéia do que aquele doido está fazendo. Não tem como ficar calmo!

Mas não vai adiantar nada você furar o chão! – respondeu Gina

Se eu ainda sonhasse com ele! – reclamou Harry finalmente se sentando - Eu saberia o que ele está planejando!

E já teria feito alguma besteira! – Gina o repreendeu

Droga!

Harry, você já sabe o que tem que fazer quando ele aparecer, agora é só esperar – disse Gina tentando parecer calma, embora sua voz a traísse

A única coisa que eu sei, é como enfraquecer ele! – disse Harry – E mesmo assim isso não adianta nada!

Como não adianta? Eles vão te ajudar! – respondeu Gina

Se estivermos em Hogwarts sim, mas e se Voldemort atacar depois que sairmos de Hogwarts? Como eu vou trazer a Luna o Neville e o Malfoy para enfraquecer ele? – falou Harry – Gina isso é impossível de dar certo! Não tem como Voldemort me atacar dentro de Hogwarts!

Sabe qual é seu problema Harry? – perguntou Gina e o garoto a olhou intrigado – Você sempre acha um meio de tudo dar errado! Custa uma vez na vida pensar que as coisas podem dar certo?

Sabe o seu problema Gina? – respondeu Harry levemente irritado – Você ainda não percebeu que estamos no meio de uma guerra e sempre fica com esse pensamento positivo! Você parece Dumbledore!

E teria pessoa melhor para se parecer? Dumbledore é a pessoa mais sábia que eu conheço e se ele diz que você vai conseguir eu concordo com ele! – resmungou Gina e Harry fechou a cara

Eu só queria saber o que está acontecendo! – disse Harry melancólico – Eu preciso saber!

Gina se levantou da poltrona em que estava sentada e se sentou ao lado de Harry passando a mão em seus cabelos

No momento certo você vai saber de tudo – murmurou ela

* * *

Eu ainda não acredito que vencemos! – Rony abriu um grande sorriso durante o almoço na mesa da grifinória

Depois de tanto treino, se vocês não vencessem seria estranho! – disse Hermione

Concordo com a Mione – falou Gina – Rony, esse ano você pegou pesado! A Corvinal não tinha nem chance contra agente!

Alcancei o que eu queria – disse Rony – Grifinória campeã no meu ultimo ano!

Ei não foi só você! Eu e o Harry também jogamos muito! – reclamou Gina

E eu dei apoio moral! – falou Hermione – O que me preocupa agora é outra coisa...

O resultado dos N.I.E.M's que saem amanhã! – disseram Rony e Gina juntos, virando os olhos já era a milésima vez que Hermione repetia a mesma coisa.

É lógico, não sou como você e o Harry que nem ligam para as coisas! – reclamou ela

Eu e o Harry vamos Ter ótimos N.I.E.M's! – falou Rony rindo – Não é Harry?

Harry parecia nem ouvir o que os amigos diziam, seu olhar mais uma vez se concentrava na mesa dos professores, nenhum dos membros da ordem se achavam nela.

Harry? – chamou Gina

HARRY! – berrou Rony e Harry deu um pulo no banco

Hã?

Onde você estava hein? – perguntou Rony

Harry observava os três com expressão confusa

O que vocês querem? – perguntou ele

Nada, é que faz um tempão que estamos conversando e você viajando – respondeu Hermione

O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Gina

Faltam três dias – respondeu Harry – Três dias para irmos embora e até agora nada, os membros da ordem estão reunidos de novo, mas eu tenho certeza que não vou saber de nada!

Isso está estranho – resmungou Rony

Muito estranho – concordou Hermione – Voldemort continua atacando o mundo lá fora, mas parece que ele se esqueceu de Harry.

Como no ano passado – disse Gina – Ele agiu em silêncio

Ele deve estar planejando me atacar quando eu sair de Hogwarts – disse Harry – Que raiva! – ele deu um soco na mesa – eu não posso nem ao menos me preparar, porque não sei quando ele vai agir

Harry, você nunca teve tempo para se preparar – falou Rony – Sempre aconteceu tudo de repente

Eu sei Rony, mas dessa vez é diferente, eu não tenho mais a proteção da minha mãe, Voldemort pode me matar facilmente – respondeu Harry

Lembre-se que não é so a sua vida que está em jogo – disse Hermione e Harry a encarou desconfiado

Do que você está falando, Hermione? – ele perguntou

Que o mundo magico depende de você para continuar existindo – disse ela com voz firme, Harry sentiu um solavanco no estômago – Você é o único que pode mata-lo, se você morrer, Voldemort acaba com tudo.

Hermione conseguiu deixar Harry mais preocupado do que ela estava. Como um mundo poderia depender de um garoto de dezessete anos para continuar á existir? Isso era demais para ele, um enorme peso parecia Ter sido jogado sobre seus ombros e a cada dia pesava mais. Harry coçou a cabeça nervoso, bagunçando mais ainda os cabelos já bagunçados, olhou para a mesa dos professores, nesse momento Dumbledore se aproximava da mesa.

Alunos de Hogwarts! – falou ele e o salão ficou em silêncio, pelo tom de voz dele Harry achou que ele daria alguma noticia ruim – Quero avisar á todos alunos do sétimo ano que a formatura irá se realizar depois de amanhã á noite, a votação para a escolha das musicas que irão tocar já foi encerrada e vocês saberão o resultado na hora do baile, espero que todos já tenham seus pares. Vale lembrar também que todos alunos do sexto ano estão convidados, podendo esses trazer alunos de outras séries.

Com um sorriso forçado ele se sentou. Harry bateu o garfo na mesa indignado

Como ele pode pensar em formatura com tudo que está acontecendo?

Harry, ele não pode ficar o tempo todo pensando em Voldemort – respondeu Gina

Pois deveria! – resmungou Harry – Francamente!

Harry se levantou com um estrondo e se encaminhou para a saída do salão. Rony, Hermione e Gina foram atrás.

Harry onde você vai? – perguntou Gina tentando acompanhar seus passos apressados

O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Rony subindo os degraus de dois em dois

Harry que você tem? – Hermione corria, para acompanha-lo

Harry..

PAREM DE FAZER PERGUNTAS! – berrou ele sem parar de andar – Eu vou para a sala comunal.

Fazer o que? – perguntou Rony, enquanto corriam pelo corredor do terceiro andar

Nada! O que eu poderia fazer? – respondeu Harry ríspido

Você tem que ficar calmo – disse Hermione

Estou calmissimo – resmungou Harry – Quem não está muito bem é Dumbledore!

Dumbledore sabe o que faz! – disse Gina

Sabe mesmo – falou Harry irônico – Ele fica pensando em baile e formatura, enquanto o maluco está solto! Ele realmente sabe o que faz!

Harry, você não...

DÁ PRA VOCÊS FICAREM QUIETOS! – Harry berrou novamente

Não, não dá! – gritou Gina

De repente Harry parou abruptamente, fazendo com que os outros três que vinham atrás trombassem nele.

O que foi? – perguntou Hermione

Eu senti um frio estranho – respondeu Harry, olhando para os lados desconfiado

Deve ser só uma brisa – falou Rony

Não tem alguma coisa errada – respondeu ele

Harry olhou para a janela, um grande sol brilhava lá fora, ele percebeu porém que as nuvens estavam escuras, sentiu uma leve ardência em sua cicatriz.

Voldemort – sussurrou

Um vento muito forte invadiu o corredor em que estavam, Harry sentiu a mão de Gina apertar seu braço. Sentiu a cicatriz arder novamente, e com um impulso começou á correr. Rony, Hermione e Gina corriam também, o vento frio e cortante batendo em seus rostos. Harry olhou novamente para a janela o dia agora tinha escurecido e o céu estava completamente negro.

Harry o que está acontecendo? – gritou Gina

Harry é ele? – perguntou Hermione

Harry não respondia nada continuava á correr com a varinha em punho, tinha que descer para o salão principal, a cicatriz continuava ardendo, parecia que estava correndo em meio á uma nevasca tamanha era a velocidade e temperatura do vento. Desceu as escadas de mármores aos pulos e pode ouvir gritos desesperados que vinham do salão principal. Nesse momento sua cicatriz pareceu explodir ele caiu ajoelhado do chão

Harry! – gritou Gina se ajoelhando ao seu lado

Ele está aqui! – respondeu Harry em meio a dor e viu uma onda de pânico invadir o rosto da namorada

Isso é impossível! – gritou Hermione

É POSSIVEL! – Berrou ele ficando de pé – Eu sei que ele está aqui!

Harry viu alunos saírem berrando do salão principal. Voltou a correr, indo contra a multidão de alunos que gritavam apavorados. Depois de ser empurrado por alguns minutos, finalmente conseguiu entrar no salão principal. Parou bruscamente ao ver o que acontecia, os três amigos também. Dementadores andavam de um lado para o outro no grande salão, havia muitos alunos desmaiados no chão e outros corriam desesperados. Comensais formavam uma barreira impedindo os membros da ordem que lutavam bravamente de alcançar a mesa dos professores. Harry olhou para o alto e pode ver que a marca negra brilhava no céu escuro. Uma gargalhada maldosa invadiu seus ouvidos, ele abaixou os olhos e pode ver. Em cima da mesa dos professores, gargalhando, lá estava ele: Voldemort. Harry sentiu a cicatriz arder novamente e se segurou para não cair.

É agora – murmurou ele para si mesmo, entrando com passos firmes no salão principal. – EXPECTRO PATRONUM! – ele berrou espantando vários dementadores que avançavam nele.

Rony, Hermione e Gina, se separaram e começaram á espantar os dementadores. Harry procurou Dumbledore em meio á grande massa negra de dementadores, mas não o encontrou, continuou á conjurar o seu patrono, tentando alcançar a mesa dos professores. A situação era horrível. Harry tropeçava em alunos caídos no chão enquanto corria, ele nunca tinha achado aquele salão tão grande.

Harry! – Gina correndo ao encontro do namorado

Gina! Sai daqui! Você não pode ficar aqui! – gritou Harry desesperado

Eu não vou sair daqui – respondeu Gina determinada – Eu vou ficar com você

Gina, você não pode ficar aqui! – continuou gritando o garoto se aproximando finalmente da mesa dos professores

Eu vou ficar aqui! – gritou Gina novamente

Gina, eles vão te matar!

Que matem! Eu não vou te deixar sozinho – respondeu ela e Harry por um momento a olhou pesaroso

Meu convidado especial chegou! – gargalhou Voldemort descendo da mesa e fixando seus olhos vermelhos em Harry – Agora você não tem escapatória

Harry se manteve firme encarando o bruxo com olhar de ódio.

Mas hoje vai ser diferente Potter – continuou Voldemort á dizer com a voz cortante – Você vai sofrer muito, como sempre, mas dessa vez você vai morrer! Crucio!

Harry sentiu os ossos arderem e caiu no chão berrando de dor, seu cérebro parecia que iria explodir, um zumbido infernal enchia seus ouvidos, aquilo com certeza era o fim, não teria nem tempo para enfraquecer Voldemort, ele acabaria com ele em dois segundo, era o fim...a dor de repente sumiu. Harry se levantou e viu Tonks que olhava para Voldemort com desprezo.

Você não achou que íamos deixar ele lutar sozinho não é Voldie? – perguntou ela

Nimphadora! Sua inútil, eu posso acabar com você assim – respondeu Voldemort estalando os dedos.

Então acabe! Vai em frente! – gritou ela com os olhos estreitos

Não, você não é tão importante para Potter – rapidamente seu olhar se focou em Gina e ele levantou a varinha – Avada Kedrava!

NÀO! – berrou Harry pulando em cima da garota que caiu no chão, enquanto o feitiço passou por suas cabeças e acertou um dementador

Harry se levantou com um pulo, seus olhos eram frios e furiosos.

Nunca tente tocar nela – disse o garoto com a voz arrastada

Que ridículo! Potter apaixonado! – sussurrou Voldemort – MALFOY! CADE VOCÊ?

Um comensal alto se aproximou de Voldemort, Harry olhou para os lados Rony e Hermione estavam parados logo atrás.

Sim Milorde – respondeu Lúcio Malfoy com a mesma voz de Draco – O que deseja?

Onde está o que eu te pedi? – perguntou Voldemort ríspido.

Harry olhava de um para outro sem saber o que fazer, os membros da ordem continuavam á lutar com os comensais, poucos alunos enfrentavam os dementadores. Harry sentia o rosto arder de tanta raiva que sentia, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Como? – ele perguntou fazendo com que Voldemort olhasse novamente para ele.

Eu já fui aluno desse lugar maldito – disse Voldemort como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Harry – Conheço todas as entradas, inclusive aquelas que o imbecil de seu pai, escreveu naquele mapa besta!

Harry sentiu as entranhas revirarem de tanto ódio, não importava se morresse, ele iria lutar até o fim.

MSCORDIS! – Harry berrou e saiu correndo empurrando Gina para baixo da mesa – FIQUE EM BAIXO DA MESA!

Voldemort deu um urro de raiva e Harry pode ver que seu rosto estava coberto por aranhas vermelhas.

TODOS VOCÊS! – ele berrou se voltando para os comensais – ATRÁS DELE!

Harry continuava escondido de baixo da mesa, seu coração batia descompassado e por mais que houvesse barulho a única coisa que ele conseguia ouvir era a respiração ofegante de Gina.

Harry temos que sair daqui – disse ela desesperada – Harry ele vai te matar!

Esse é o fim Gina – respondeu Harry a olhando profundamente – Ou eu morro ou ele

Não Harry, você me prometeu que não ia morrer! – exclamou ela chorando e pulando do pescoço do garoto. Harry lentamente a afastou.

Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso – disse ele

Não! Não se despeça de mim! – ela segurou o rosto de Harry com força – Me prometa de novo que você não vai morrer!

Milorde ele está ali! – Berrou um comensal apontando para baixo da mesa

Harry saiu de baixo da mesa.

OBLIVIATE – um raio vermelho saiu da varinha de Harry e atingiu o comensal que ficou que ficou insano

Harry correu novamente, espantando dementadores de seu caminho, por um momento olhou para trás, todos os comensais corriam em sua direção, acompanhado pelos membros da ordem. Harry se abaixava á todo instante para escapar dos feitiços que lhe jogavam.

ESTUPEFAÇA! - berrou ele apontando para o nada

Alcançou a saída do salão comunal. Não poderia subir para os outros andares, certamente colocaria em risco os que tinham conseguido se esconder, resolveu sair para os jardins.

NÃO ADIANTA FUGIR POTTER! – ele ouviu a voz de Voldemort gritar, correndo junto com os comensais.

Harry olhou para trás por um momento e sem que pudesse evitar tropeçou em alguma coisa e caiu. Se levantou as pressas, mas já era tarde, tinha sido alcançado.

Que feio Potter, fugindo! – gargalhou Voldemort parando á alguns metros de Harry que deu um passo para trás fazendo menção de correr novamente – Avery! Não deixe ele fugir – Gritou Voldemort e um comensal agarrou Harry pelas costas.

PETRIFICUS TOTALIS! – Harry berrou e o comensal caiu para trás – Pode ficar sossegado, eu não vou fugir.

Ah é vai me enfrentar? – perguntou Voldemort sarcástico

Temos muitas coisas para acertar – respondeu Harry frio.

Todos os membros da ordem e os comensais haviam formado uma roda, deixando que somente Harry e Voldemort ficassem no meio. Harry sentia que á qualquer ação de Voldemort os membros entrariam em ação, olhou á volta e encontrou os rostos de Rony, Hermione e Gina, ambos com expressão preocupada e assustada.

Muito bem Harry Potter, hoje vamos duelar de verdade – disse Voldemort sério – CRUCIO!

PROTEGO! – gritou Harry e o feitiço rebateu na barreira acertando outro comensal, que caiu no chão gritando de dor – Feitiço errado! LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!

Voldemort caiu com as pernas paralisadas.

FURUNCULOS! – berrou Harry novamente enquanto o bruxo olhava para as pernas espantado e no momento seguinte Voldemort gritava com o rosto coberto por feridas amarelas.

FINITE INCANTATEM! – gritou ele apontando a varinha para si mesmo, no momento seguinte estava de pé gargalhando.

Sétimo ano em Hogwarts? Francamente achei que fizesse coisa melhor! Mas já que quer usar esses feitiços bobos, vamos em frente. IMPEDIMENTA!

Harry não teve tempo para se defender e com um grito de dor voou longe, caindo de cara na grama. Seu corpo doía todo e ele permaneceu deitado.

Ah já cansou Potter! – disse Voldemort gargalhando – Assim vou Ter que voltar á usar meus feitiços ao invés dos seus. CRUCIO!

Pela Segunda vez no mesmo dia Harry voltou á sentir aquela dor, os ossos pareciam queimar, seu cérebro querer explodir, mas ele não podia deixar que isso continuasse, por mais que a dor quase o matasse ele ainda conseguia pensar e ouvir Voldemort e os Comensais gargalharem. _"Eu tenho que levantar, não posso me entregar tão fácil assim, todos estão esperando por mim!. Harry de pé agora mesmo!"._ Harry fez um esforço para se levantar, mas caiu novamente berrando, as gargalhadas aumentaram. _"Onde está a ordem da fênix, que não me ajuda? NÃO! Não quero que me ajudem, eu tenho que lutar, por todos, por meus pais!". _Sem saber de onde, Harry reuniu forças e conseguiu ficar de pé, os olhos lacrimejavam de tanta dor que sentia, Voldemort gargalhava alto. Harry se forçou á abrir os olhos no máximo, observou os membros, todos olhavam para ele com olhar encorajador. Hermione e Gina choravam. Harry viu no meio de todos Luna e Neville que mantinham as varinhas em punho, apertou a própria varinha.

EU NÃO VOU MORRER! – ele berrou e instantaneamente a dor desapareceu. Voldemort subitamente parou de gargalhar e encarou o garoto friamente.

Acho que não tenho mais o que esperar, chegou a hora Potter – disse ele – MALFOY!

Sim Milorde? – um dos comensais se aproximou fazendo uma reverencia exagerada.

Onde está o que eu te pedi?

Do que o senhor está falando? – perguntou Malfoy com temor na voz

VOCÊ NEM SABE DO QUE EU FALO? – berrou Voldemort irritado – Sempre soube que você era um inútil, mas agora tenho certeza Malfoy!

Oh Milorde – Malfoy se ajoelhou e abraçou os pés de Voldemort, que o chutou – Perdoe-me, eu não sei á que o senhor se refere!

Eu me refiro á roupa que preparei para acabar com esse imbecil! – gritou Voldemort

Milorde creio que a roupa não seja tão importante para matar Potter – respondeu Malfoy e os olhos de Voldemort soltaram faiscas.

Seu maldito você sabe muito bem que não é uma roupa qualquer!

Sim eu sei mestre, que com aquela roupa nenhum feitiço pode te atingir. – disse Malfoy choroso

Malfoy! Você é uma decepção, assim como toda sua família – resmungou Voldemort com desprezo, levantando a varinha – AVADA KEDRAVA!

Lúcio Malfoy voou longe, e caiu no chão com um baque surdo, morto.

Antes que Harry pudesse se mexer, Voldemort ergueu a varinha novamente apontando outro comensal.

AVADA KEDRAVA!

Outro corpo voou, e caiu no chão. A mascara que cobria o rosto do comensal, caiu, revelando o rosto de não um, mas uma comensal: Narcisa Malfoy. Voldemort gargalhou.

Nenhum Malfoy mais para me atazanar.

Engano seu desgraçado – Harry tomou um susto ao ver Draco Malfoy aparecer e se posicionar ao seu lado.- Você não tinha o direito de me tirar meus pais, agora vai ver as conseqüências – A voz dele era mais fria e arrastada do que normalmente.

Voldemort gargalhou novamente.

Agora eu sei a utilidade daquele leão Potter – disse Malfoy o encarando, Harry pode ver que seus olhos estavam marejados, Voldemort continuava á gargalhar – Papai me disse e me convenceu á não te ajudar, mas não vou obedece-lo. Esse maldito matou minha mãe, e isso não vou deixar passar.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, e apertou a varinha. Voldemort se recusava á parar de rir.

Então quer dizer que agora vou Ter que matar Potter e Malfoy? – perguntou Voldemort ainda rindo – Francamente, eu acabei com os pais dos dois, acabar com vocês não vai ser nada.

Vamos ver então – respondeu Harry – Se você é capaz de acabar com nós dois!

Dois não, quatro – disse uma voz e Harry viu Luna, se aproximar com Neville ao seu lado

Voldemort gargalhou novamente. Harry viu que os membros da ordem tinham um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Mais essa agora, Lovegood e Longbottom! Isso vai ser divertido! – ele voltou a gargalhar, soltando a varinha no chão.

Quando eu disser três – murmurou Harry para os outros.

Como vocês são ridículos!

Um..

Se juntarem ao Potter para morrer!

Dois..

Francamente!

TRÊS!

Ninguém soube dizer exatamente o que houve á seguir. Harry, Luna, Neville e Draco apontaram as varinhas para Voldemort que se contorcia de tanto rir, gritaram os feitiços juntos. O leão saltou da varinha de Harry e derrubou Voldemort no chão. A águia, voou em sua direção e começou á lhe bicar a cabeça. O texugo mordia as pernas do bruxo. E a cobra lhe enrolava o pescoço. Voldemort urrava em uma mescla de raiva, susto e dor. Os poucos comensais restantes não ousavam se aproximar. Os membros da ordem assim, como outros alunos de Hogwarts que observavam a cena, tinham uma expressão de desprezo e satisfação estampada no rosto. Harry, Luna, Neville e Draco mantinham a varinha apontada e um olhar frio. Aos poucos os quatro animais foram se tornando fumaça, até desaparecerem completamente. Voldemort permaneceu deitado por alguns minutos, todos os observavam.

Oras, não foi você que disse que disse que meus feitiços eram bobos? – perguntou Harry sarcástico – Assim não vai Ter graça!

Voldemort lentamente virou a cabeça e encarou Harry. Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam de tanto ódio. Harry se manteve firme e encarou-o da mesma maneira.

Vai ficar deitado ai? – perguntou Harry frio – Não era você que queria lutar?

Você é nojento Potter – murmurou Voldemort – Assim como toda a sua família, seus amigos e sua namoradinha idiota.

O mesmo para você – respondeu Harry, com voz arrastada – Para você e para toda essa gente imunda que te segue.

Você acha mesmo que pode me derrotar? – Voldemort perguntou se sentando na grama – Acha mesmo que é mais poderoso do que eu? – ele se colocou de pé, Harry não respondeu, Luna, Neville e Draco ainda estavam ao seu lado.

Porque não acabamos logo com isso? – perguntou Harry e Voldemort gargalhou novamente

Preciso de um teste – murmurou Voldemort apontando a varinha para outro comensal - CRUCIO! – um raio atingiu o comensal que voou longe rindo sem parar, Voldemort olhou para a varinha espantado – Sua porcaria funcione!

Parece que ela não é muito de te obedecer – disse Harry abrindo um sorriso venenoso

Calado Potter! – ele novamente ergueu a varinha apontando para outro comensal – AVADA KEDRAVA! – para a surpresa de todos o feitiço funcionou e o comensal caiu no chão morto. Voldemort deu um sorriso sarcástico encarando Harry – Parece que ela funciona perfeitamente bem!

Sempre achei que você era burro, mas nem tanto – falou Harry olhando para o comensal morto e balançando a cabeça negativamente – Olha menos um para você!

E o que importa? – resmungou Voldemort – Não vou precisar, mais deles depois de matar você.

Se você me matar – Harry o corrigiu, Voldemort estreitou os olhos erguendo a varinha e a apontando para Harry que respirou fundo ainda sem saber o que fazer.

VOCÊS TRÊS UNAM AS VARINHAS, COM A FRASE DA ESCOLA! – uma voz berrou em meio aos que assistiam a cena, Harry imediatamente reconheceu a voz de Sr. Weasley, Voldemort abaixou a varinha, procurando pela voz.

APAREÇA SEU IMUNDO! – berrou ele olhando para os lados, enquanto Harry, Luna, Neville e Draco formaram uma roda – QUAL A UTILIDADE DE QUATRO VARINHAS! ISSO SÓ PODE SER COISA DAQUELE IMBECIL DO DUMBLEDORE! – Voldemort não parava de gritar, Harry estranhou a atitude dele, mas tinha que aproveitar para agir.

As varinhas – murmurou ele olhando para outros – acho que sabem o que fazer, certo? – os três afirmaram com a cabeça, Voldemort parou de gritar e encarou os quatro.

Reunião de amigos! – perguntou ele, seu tom agora não era mais sarcástico, mas frio e cheio de ódio – Chega de palhaçada Potter... –

Antes que Voldemort pudesse terminar a frase os quatro levantaram as varinhas juntos e as uniram no ar.

DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS! – berraram juntos e uma explosão de luzes e faíscas iluminaram o dia que tinha se tornado noite.

Harry sentiu como se alguém o puxasse para frente, um ar fresco bagunçou seus cabelos e ele podia ouvir ao longe Voldemort gritar e jogar feitiços em sua direção, mas todos desapareciam antes de atingir o garoto. As luzes brilharam com força durante um minuto e no fim de tudo aquilo, Harry se viu com uma espada dourada nas mãos, a qual possuía quatro pedras, cada uma representando uma cor das casas de Hogwarts. Luna, Neville e Draco, se afastaram de Harry se juntando aos outros. Voldemort tinha os olhos arregalados e observava a espada assustado.

Uma espada Potter! – ele tentou ser sarcástico, mas a sua voz falhou.

Harry o olhou com ar de superioridade, levantou a espada. Voldemort mantinha o olhar frio e ergueu a varinha. Harry com um grito correu em direção do bruxo. Voldemort estreitou os olhos.

AVADA KEDRAVA! – Berrou Voldemort ao mesmo tempo em que Harry cravou a espada em seu coração.

Raios de luz verde iluminaram novamente a noite. Harry e Voldemort gritavam juntos. Todos ao redor observavam espantados. A luz cada vez ficava mais forte e os gritos mais horríveis e profundos. Rapidamente as luzes passaram do verde para o vermelho, e gotas de sangue atingiram á todos. Novamente a luz mudou de cor passando para azul e depois para o amarelo, o sangue que molhava á todos agora era negro e com cheiro podre. As luzes cessaram de repente. Voldemort caiu, inerte com a espada cravada no peito. Harry caiu também, com uma expressão de dor estampada no rosto e um enorme rasgo na camisa o qual deixava á vista outra cicatriz em forma de raio, em seu peito.

HARRY! – Gina correu empurrando á todos que estavam em sua frente, Rony e Hermione vieram em seu encalço – HARRY! – ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele o sacudindo freneticamente, lagrimas grossas molhavam seu rosto – HARRY, ACORDA! HARRY!

Gina eu acho que ele está.. – murmurou Rony também ajoelhado ao lado do amigo

NÃO! – Gina berrou sacudindo Harry, com mais força – HARRY, VOCÊ ME PROMETEU..VOCÊ NÃO PODE..NÃO ACORDE! HARRY, VOCÊ ME PROMETEU QUE NÃO IA MORRER! NÃO! EU TE AMO, NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO...NÃO, não! – Ela se debruçou sobre Harry chorando – Não..como eu vou ficar sem você, não..

Gina, era provável que isso acontecesse – disse Lupin parando ao seu lado e colocando a mão eu seu ombro – Mas ele conseguiu, Voldemort está morto.

É culpa de vocês – murmurou ela com ódio nos olhos – Foram vocês.

Gina, nós.. – tentou dizer Tonks

VOCÊS NÃO FIZERAM NADA! VOCÊS VIRAM QUE ELE IA MORRER, E FICARAM ASSISTINDO TUDO, SEM FAZER NADA, QUE MERDA DE ORDEM DA FENIX VOCÊS SÃO? – Gina explodiu, olhando para todos com ódio – VOCÊS SÃO UNS INÚTEIS!

Não podíamos fazer nada filha – respondeu Sr. Weasley tentando de aproximar, mas Gina o empurrou, voltando á abraçar Harry.

Fique longe de mim, você deixou ele morrer – murmurou ela – Minha única família agora é Rony e Hermione.

Querida você vai superar isso – disse o pai desesperado

Você não tem noção de quanto eu o amava, por isso diz isso – sussurrou ela voltando á olhar para Harry, com os olhos encharcados – Eu sempre vou te amar..sempre..Mas você não cumpriu sua promessa, você não podia Ter me deixado...não podia...

* * *

_**N/A: **Não vou dizer nada...comentem!_

_**Aline Granger:** Eu gosto muito de escrever, mas sem ler o livro seis nem tem como eu escrever algo, senão fica completamente sem nexo, e q bom q vc me entende! Valeu pelo comentário!_

_**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Vc comentou no cap passado? Não apareceu aki e tb naum recebi o e-mail de alerta..não entendi.. Ah mas tudo bem! Olha vou ser sincera com vc, nem começei a fazer a NC, sabe idéias não me faltam o que falta mesmo é tempo, estou em ano de vestibular e até nas férias fico atolada de lições, mas prometo(mesmo que isso demore não sei qto tempo), vou escrever especialmente para vc! Valeu pelo comentário!_

_**Jokka: **Andei pensando na sua fic...sabe nessa história de estrela guia vc pode tipo dizer que a Gina, foi enviada especialmente para ajudar Harry e eles podem descobrir isso através de uma profecia, que diga algo do tipo: "Em uma familia de muitos homens, a setima filha será a escolhida.." daí vc pensa no resto da profecia...bem é uma idéia minha vc usa se quiser, espero Ter ajudado! Menino o que é isso queria ver o Harry sem calças é?E olha tive que resistir bravamente para naum fazer o Harry e a Gina durmirem juntos, mas axei melhor não, deixa isso para a NC que a Carol está me pedindo! Valeu pelo comentário!_

_Bem ateh Sexta com o ultimo cap! Heheheh (mas não se esqueçam q ainda tem o epilogo!)_

_Bjkas_

_Ju!_


	15. CAPITULO 15: Um Novo Começo

**CAPITULO 15: UM NOVO COMEÇO **

Harry Potter! – chamou a professora McGonagall e um jovem de dezessete anos, cabelo pretos muito rebeldes, de altura média, nem muito magro mas não gordo, de olhos extremamente verdes, óculos redondos e uma fina cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, se levantou em meio á grande massa negra de alunos e se encaminhou para a professora, dez estrelas brilhavam em seu chapéu vermelho, em forma de cone.- Parabéns Harry! – disse a professora com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Obrigada Professora McGonagall – respondeu Harry sorrindo e apanhando o canudo vermelho das mãos da professora

Harry se virou, encaminhando-se para seu lugar.

Hermione Granger! – ele ouviu a voz da professora chamar, a amiga se levantou, com as faces rosadas.

Ele observou-a enquanto andava, a garota sorria enquanto seus cabelos, insistiam em lhe cair nos olhos(obviamente sob efeito de algum feitiço), ela tinha crescido também e se tornado uma bela mulher. Treze estrelas enfeitavam seu chapéu.

Vai lá Mione! – Harry sorriu assim que passou ao lado as amiga.

Isso ai Harry! – murmurou ela.

Harry alcançou o seu lugar, ao lado de Rony que tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios enquanto observava Hermione ser abraçada por McGonagall. Era incrível, como o tempo havia passado sem Harry perceber, há alguns dias Rony era um garoto desengonçado, cheio de sardas no rosto e com um nariz grande, mas inesperadamente, ele crescera bem mais do que o esperado, o nariz já não parecia tão grande, os cabelos ruivos lhe caiam sobre a testa, as sardas ainda estavam lá, mas agora simplesmente davam um ar infantil ao rosto do adolescente.

Ela não é linda? – perguntou Rony, mostrando Hermione

É sim Rony – concordou Harry embora preferisse mil vezes Gina.

E é toda minha! – sorriu ele com cara de bobo e Harry gargalhou

Posso saber o motivo dos risos? – perguntou Hermione se sentando do outro lado de Rony

Nada, só estamos felizes! – respondeu Harry

Ronald Weasley – chamou McGonagall e Rony se levantou rapidamente

As vezes eu acho que o Rony, cresce uns dez centímetros por dia! – disse Harry para Hermione observando o amigo ajeitar o chapéu, que também tinha dez estrelas, enquanto se aproximava de McGonagall, Hermione não respondeu – Mione?

Ele não é lindo? – perguntou ela com o mesma expressão boba de Rony á minutos atrás, Harry revirou os olhos e deu um tapa na própria testa. – Harry?

Mione, você está querendo que eu diga que o Rony é lindo? – perguntou ele e Hermione deu um sorriso maroto.

Não, só me diga se a Gina é linda – respondeu ela

Claro que é! – disse Harry com veemência

Então o Rony também é! – respondeu ela, voltando á olhar para o namorado, que voltava para o lugar.

Caros Alunos do sétimo ano de Hogwarts – começou Dumbledore se levantando – Primeiramente quero parabenizar, á todos vocês por terem finalmente chegado ao fim dessa etapa tão importante em vossas vidas, e também lembrá-los que todos terão que enfrentar novos desafios, talvez menores ou maiores que os que tiveram que enfrentar aqui durante esses sete anos, a vida lá fora é outra, vocês não terão professores dizendo o tempo todo o que devem fazer, vocês é que deverão escolher entre o certo e o errado e desejo profundamente que escolham o certo, pode ser que muito de vocês nunca mais se encontrem, embora eu ainda ache que vou ser convidado para muitos casamentos – ele lançou um olhar furtivo para um casal de alunos da Corvinal e todos no salão gargalharam – mas tenho certeza que nenhum irá se esquecer dos dias que passaram aqui dentro, desde o mais alegre ao mais triste. Não posso dizer que tivemos um ótimo ano, pois todos sabem que eu estaria mentindo, o ano foi turbulento, confuso, terrível, mas mesmo com o mundo desabando lá fora, todos se dedicaram e conseguiram alcançar notas excelentes. Sei que muitos perderam amigos, parentes e até mesmo os pais – Neville abaixou a cabeça – mas felizmente todos alunos que entraram aqui no dia primeiro de setembro irá embora daqui á dois dias, e não terá que se preocupar com um bruxo que quer á todo custo dominar o mundo mágico, porque ele não existe mais e seus seguidores, os que não morreram, voltaram para Azkaban que agora é comandada por seres humanos, não por criaturas malignas como os dementadores, e todos sabem á quem devemos isso – Harry sentiu o rosto corar quando todos olharam para ele – Todos sabem que em partes devemos nossas vidas, á um rapaz de dezessete anos, que se arriscou para poder salvar nosso mundo e que mais uma vez como há anos atrás conseguiu derrotar o Lord das Trevas, mas dessa vez para sempre, saindo somente com uma cicatriz, enfim todos devemos uma imensa gratidão á Harry Potter, que creio eu, foi o que mais sofreu de todos nós, ao crescer órfão, e Ter que passar preciosos anos de sua vida fugindo de Voldemort, mas que por fim nos trouxe novamente a tão sonhada paz!

O salão prorrompeu em palmas e assobios, Harry sentiu as mãos dos amigos bagunçarem seu cabelos, enquanto o abraçavam.

Sentem-se por favor – pediu Dumbledore e os alunos voltaram suas atenções novamente para o diretor – Harry, venha até aqui!

Harry se levantou timidamente, e caminhou até á mesa dos professores. Dumbledore lhe lançou um olhar bondoso e o abraçou.

Obrigado por tudo Harry – murmurou Dumbledore abraçado em um Harry espantado que instantaneamente se viu sendo abraçado por todos professores de Hogwarts. Hagrid quase lhe quebrou as costelas, McGonagall chorava sem parar e até mesmo Snape veio o cumprimentar.

Muito bem Potter, você foi excelente – disse o professor como se falasse de uma nota em uma prova, em seguida o abraçando.

McGonagall mesmo emocionada quis fazer um discurso. Harry não pode voltar ao seu lugar, pois a professora Sprout o segurava fortemente pela mão. Por alguns minutos Harry ouviu tudo o que McGonagall dizia, mas a menção da palavra "passado" fez Harry se desligar completamente do que a professora falava. Como se fosse um filme, várias partes de sua vida vieram em sua mente_"Tio Valter gritava, e ele o olhava assustado, tinha sem querer posto fogo no jardim e o Tio o acusava de ser um delinqüente...A cobra brasileira escapava de sua prisão e para seu espanto o agradecia pela ajuda...Rony tentava mudar a cor de seu rato, até Hermione aparecer...Tinha caído da vassoura e apanhado o pomo com a boca...o professor Quirrell, havia revelado sua verdadeira identidade...a pedra filosofal estava em seu bolso...ele e Rony voavam em um carro...ele ouvia vozes estranhas pelo castelo...Hermione estava petrificada...Gina estava deitada na câmara secreta...a fênix chorava...o noitibus, parava para ele entrar...um cachorro preto o observava...um criminoso o perseguia...a mulher gorda havia desaparecido...o cachorro arrastava Rony para um buraco...ele voava no hiprogrifo com Hermione...a lareira de tio Valter havia explodido...Vítor Krum apanhava o pomo...a marca negra aparecia no céu...o Cálice de fogo soltava seu nome...um dragão o perseguia...sereianos cantavam...ele estava sentado com Rony, durante o baile...uma esfinge estava sentada...Cedrico caia no chão morto...Rabicho o amarrava...Voldemort ressurgia...ele tentava ouvir o noticiário em baixo da janela...monstro o insultava, com a voz baixa...ele gritava com Rony e Hermione...as reuniões da AD prosseguiam...ele era expulso do time de quadribol...Umbridge gargalhava...ele beijava Cho...Gina lhe acalmava...ele observava os cabelos de Parvati...ele estava em uma cabine apertada...um cérebro segurava Rony...Hermione estava desmaiada...Sirius atravessava um véu...a estatua o salvava...Gina beijava Dino...Dumbledore lhe dizia que Duda estava morto...Rony era o novo capitão do time de quadribol...um coração o ameaçava...Rony e Hermione se beijavam...ele sentia medo...Gina e Dino brigavam...ele corria em uma tempestade...ele e Gina se beijavam...ele enfrentava um dementador...ele sonhava com Voldemort...o coração dourado era destruído...ele dançava com Gina...Sra. Weasley gritava com ele e com Rony...Fred e Jorge voltavam para Hogwarts...Neville dormia na cabine hospitalar...Dumbledore o chamava na aula de adivinhação...Rony e Hermione discutiam...ele tomava a poção polissuco...a grifinória era campeã...um vento invadia o castelo...Voldemort gargalhava...uma espada estava em suas mãos...ele acordava na ala hospitalar...Gina o abraçava chorando...Dumbledore lhe dizia que Voldemort havia tido excesso de confiança...ele se arrumava para a formatura...professora Sprout segurava sua mão"_

Muito bem, agora vamos ao baile! – anunciou Dumbledore e Harry voltou á realidade.

Instantaneamente, as velas do salão se apagaram, as cadeiras desapareceram e as mesmas estrelas do ano anterior iluminaram o salão.

Potter – uma voz arrastada o chamou

Malfoy – disse Harry olhando para o sonserino

Potter, eu quero te agradecer – disse ele

Me agradecer porque? – perguntou Harry

Por Ter acabado com aquele cara – respondeu ele

Tudo bem, mas eu também tenho que te agradecer, por Ter me ajudado á enfraquecer ele – disse Harry.

Eu fiz aquilo por minha mãe – falou Malfoy

Que seja – disse Harry – o que importa é que ajudou.

Então estamos na mesma

Isso – concordou Harry

Depois disso não tenho mais porque te odiar – falou Malfoy – Até um dia! – terminou ele se afastando

Até – murmurou Harry.

Andou apressado em meio a massa de alunos, até avistar Rony e Hermione. Hermione usava um vestido vermelho e gesticulava sem parar enquanto falava animadamente, Rony usava vestes, verdes garrafa e a observava sorrindo.

Rony! Hermione! – chamou Harry e os dois se viraram, Rony deu um sorriso maroto

E ai Harry como é abraçar o ranhoso?

Digamos que ele não é tão ranhoso assim – respondeu Harry, arrancando as vestes de formatura deixando aparecer suas vestes azuis – Vocês viram a Gina?

A Gina, acabou de passar pela gente, procurando por você – disse Hermione

E para onde ela foi?

Ah, ele foi lá para aquele lado – disse Rony se soltando de Hermione, para indicar o lugar.

Olá Herr-mion-ni-ni – Harry ouviu uma voz cumprimentar Hermione, se virou e deu de cara com Vítor Krum, Rony ficou vermelho e cerrou os punhos.

Vítor! – exclamou Hermione sorrindo – Que bom te ver!

Olá Harr-ry , Olá Rrony! – disse Krum olhando para os dois garotos

Olá Vítor! – respondeu Rony, enlaçando Hermione pela cintura – Como vai?

Oh, muito bem –respondeu Krum sorridente, observando os dois abraçados – Fico feliz que estejam juntos, sempre desconfiei que Herr-mion-nini, gostava de você!

Rony deu um sorriso amarelo.

Cadê ela? –perguntou Hermione e Rony não entendeu

Está vindo logo ali – respondeu Krum apontando uma mulher loira que se aproximava – Essa é Cibelle, minha esposa!

Esposa? – perguntou Rony de queixo caído

Sim, eu me casei há alguns meses, pena que Herr-mion-nini, não pode ir – disse ele

É quando sua carta chegou eu estava um pouco atarefada – falou Hermione se desculpando

Nós vemos mais tarde então! – Krum sorriu e se afastou com a mulher

Mione... – começou Rony – erm..ah..aquela..bem..hum

Sim, Rony aquela carta, pela qual você brigou comigo, era um convite do Krum para o casamento dele – disse Hermione

E porque você não me disse? – perguntou ele, Harry abafava o riso.

Porque você, como sempre estava com ignorância!

Ignorância eu? – resmungou Rony – Você é que...

Ei será que alguém pode me dizer onde está a Gina! – disse Harry interrompendo-os antes que começasse, a brigar.

Serve aquela? – perguntou Rony apontando para o lado.

Harry olhou e viu Gina conversando com Luna que estava abraçada em Neville. Gina realmente não tinha mais nada daquela garotinha que Harry conhecera no segundo ano. Ela usava um vestido preto decorado com pedrinhas prateadas o que dava um destaque especial ao belo corpo da garota, os cabelos ruivos lhe caiam sobre a cintura e ela sorria enquanto conversava. Harry se aproximou lentamente, um som de piano invadiu seus ouvidos.

Oh Rony! – Ele ouviu Hermione exclamar – é Bryan Adams, vamos dançar!

Bryan o que? – perguntou Rony e Harry não pode mais ouvir a conversa.

Gina ainda não tinha notado sua presença, Ao chegar ao lado dela ele a abraçou por trás.

Será que podemos dançar? – perguntou ele sussurrando em seu ouvido

Sim, meu querido Potter – respondeu ela sorrindo.

Se encaminharam para a pista, ambos sorriam, o piano continuava á tocar, Harry passou suas mãos pela cintura da garota e ela passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, começaram á se mexer de um lado para o outro, presos pelo som da musica...

_Look into my eyes - you will see _

_**Olhe dentro dos meus olhos - você verá  
**What you mean to me _

_**O que você significa para mim.  
**Search your heart - search your soul _

_**Examine seu coração - examine sua alma  
**And when you find me there you'll search no more _

_**E quando você me encontrar lá, não vai procurar nunca mais.  
** _

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin, for

_**Não me diga que não vale a pena tentar  
**You can't tell me it's not worth dyin, for _

_**Você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena morrer por isso  
**You know it's true _

_**Você sabe que é verdade  
**Everything I do - I do it for you _

_**Tudo que eu faço - eu faço por você.  
**  
There's nothin, there to hide _

_**Olhe dentro do meu coração - você descobrirá que  
**Take me as I am - take my life _

**_Não existe nada lá para esconder._**

_I would give it all I would sacrifice_

_**Aceite-me como eu sou - tome minha vida,  
**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin, for _

_**Eu a entregaria totalmente - eu a sacrificaria.  
**I can't help it there's nothin, I want more_

_**Não me diga que não vale a pena lutar por isso  
**Ya know it's true _

_**Você sabe que é verdade  
**Everything I do - I do it for you _

_**Tudo que eu faço - eu faço por você **_

There's no love - like your love

_**Não existe amor - como o seu amor  
**And no other - could give more love _

_**E nenhuma outra - poderia oferecer mais amor.  
**There's nowhere - unless you're there_

_**Não existe lugar algum - a menos que você esteja lá  
**All the time - all the way _

_**O tempo todo em todo caminho  
**Don't tell me it's not worth tryin, for _

_**Oh - você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena tentar  
**I can't help it there's nothin, I want more_

_**Eu não consigo evitar - não há nada que eu deseje mais.  
**I would fight for you - I'd lie for you_

_**Eu lutaria por você - eu mentiria por você  
**Walk the wire for you _

**_Eu caminh_**aria na corda bamba por você _Ya I'd die for you_

_**Sim, eu morreria por você **_

Ya know it's true

_**Você sabe que é verdade  
**Everything I do - I do it for you _

**_Tudo que eu faço - eu faço por você..._**

Harry passou os braços em volta da cintura dela, a erguendo no alto. Gina abriu um sorriso enorme.

Harry! – exclamou ela

Você ainda tem alguma duvida do que eu sinto? – perguntou ele

Nenhuma! – respondeu ela – Mas dá pra repetir?

Eu te amo, Gina Weasley!

Eu também te amo Harry Potter!

Harry a colocou no chão novamente, os olhos dela brilhavam, lentamente acariciou os cabelos dela, descendo a mão para o rosto. Gina tirou seus óculos e o prendeu no vestido. Harry a segurou com força, lentamente aproximando seu rosto do dela, em seguida dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e subindo para a bochecha. Gina acariciava lentamente sua nuca. Harry voltou aos lábios da garota, no inicio á beijando com delicadeza, o qual pouco a pouco foi se tornando mais forte até ficar intenso. Harry sentia o coração pular de alegria, tudo seria diferente, pois agora ele tinha certeza que seria feliz.

* * *

Os quatro desembarcaram na King's Cross dois dias depois. Harry antes de atravessar a barreira que separava o mundo magico do trouxa, observou contente o expresso de Hogwarts.

O que foi Harry? – perguntou Gina com ar de interrogação para o namorado

Eu não vou mais voltar aqui – respondeu ele

É claro que vai – resmungou Gina – Quem vai vir me trazer, no próximo semestre?

Ah Gina, não é a mesma coisa – disse Harry

Ei vocês dois vão demorar muito? – perguntou Rony

Não, Rony, já estamos indo – respondeu Harry puxando Gina para a barreira

Os quatro atravessaram a barreira sorridentes, em poucos minutos avistaram Sr. e Sra. Weasley, acompanhados pelos pais de Hermione. Harry viu quando subitamente Rony largou a mão da namorada.

Oh meus queridos! – exclamou Sra. Weasley, abraçando os quatro – Estava morta de saudades!

Também estavamos com saudades mamãe! – respondeu Gina

Oh Harry – os olhos caíram sobre o garoto – Como você deve Ter sofrido!

Isso não importa mais – respondeu ele sorrindo, como há muito não fazia verdadeiramente – o que importa é que agora tudo vai ser diferente!

Hermione, Rony! – Ela abraçou novamente os dois – Vai demorar um pouco para poder matar completamente minha saudade de vocês!

Porque mamãe? Agora vou estar sempre em casa – respondeu Rony

Eu sei, mas nesse um mês vou sentir muito sua falta – falou ela e Rony não entendeu, Hermione abafou um sorriso

Mãe, eu estou indo para casa! – falou ele

Creio que não Sr. Ronald Weasley – falou Sr. Granger se aproximado de Rony que arregalou os olhos assustado.

Hã..er..hum – resmungou ele

Rony querido, Sr. e Sra. Granger querem que você passe algumas semanas na casa deles – explicou Sr. Weasley e Rony ficou apavorado.

Eu não posso! – respondeu ele

Não pode porque? – perguntou Hermione – Eu sempre vou em sua casa, e você nunca foi na minha!

Sr. Weasley – disse Sr.Granger passando o braço em volta dos ombros do rapaz e o puxando para fora da estação – Você namora minha Mione faz dois anos, acho que já passou da hora de termos uma conversa séria!

Harry e Gina abafaram a risada ao ver a cara assustada de Rony, enquanto Sr. Granger o puxava para fora da estação.

- Ah esse verão vai ser demais! – exclamou Gina sorrindo

Com certeza! – concordou Harry saindo da estação – Esse verão vai ser o melhor!

**Fim(quase!)**

* * *

_**N/A: **Não vou fazer os comentários finais, mas espero q tenham gostado, leiam o epilogo, lah eu finalizo tudo!_


	16. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

Hermione, fica quieta! – resmungou Gina tentando fechar o vestido da amiga

Como ficar calma? –perguntou Hermione irritada –é impossível ficar calma!

Mas tem que ficar!

Gina como é que é? – perguntou Hermione

Ah Mione, se você e o Rony ainda não fizeram eu não vou explicar – disse Gina rindo

Eu não estou falando disso! – reclamou Hermione – Francamente depois que você se casou, se tornou uma tarada! – Gina deu um apertão no vestido e Hermione que gritou

O que você quer saber? – perguntou Gina

Eu quero saber como é ser casada – respondeu Hermione

É bom – disse Gina

Só isso que você tem á me dizer Gina Potter? Estou prestes á me casar como seu irmão e você só me diz isso?

Ah Mione, não tem como explicar, sabe, é uma coisa boa, mas só casando é que se sabe – explicou Gina.

Será que vai dar certo? Quer dizer, você sabe né? Eu e o Rony..

Quantas vezes vocês se separaram, desde que saímos de Hogwarts? – perguntou Gina

Acho que umas cinco vezes – disse Hermione

E quanto tempo durou cada separação?

Acho que no máximo um dia – falou Hermione e Gina riu

Ah Mione quero dizer, separação de ficar mais de uma semana, sem se ver – disse Gina

A única vez que ficamos separados mesmo, foi no sétimo ano em Hogwarts – lembrou Hermione

E isso faz quanto tempo? – perguntou Gina

Fazem sete anos que terminei Hogwarts.

Então Mione, se em sete anos vocês conseguiram ficar juntos, é lógico que vai dar certo!

Isso, mesmo vai dar certo! – exclamou Hermione rindo

Você só vai precisar de um pouco de paciência – disse Gina

Paciência? – perguntou Hermione e Gina revirou os olhos

Hermione Granger, você se esqueceu de quem é seu futuro marido? – perguntou Gina

É o Rony, seu irmão! – respondeu Hermione

E o que meu irmão faz? – Gina perguntou novamente impaciente

Ele é goleiro do Chudley Cannons – respondeu Hermione inocentemente

Finalmente! Hermione tem certeza que você ainda é a mesma! – gritou Gina gargalhando

É claro que sou a mesma – resmungou Hermione – Só estou um pouco nervosa para pensar! Mas o que tem haver, o Rony jogar quadribol, com eu Ter paciência? E não me venha com mais perguntas!

Eu digo isso, porque se você não se lembra meu marido é apanhador do mesmo time em que o seu é goleiro – explicou Gina – E essa coisa de jogar quadribol é muita doidice, uma hora eles estão aqui, daqui á pouco eles viajam. É por isso que eu digo que você deve Ter paciência.

Eu já estou acostumada com isso, o Rony vive viajando – falou Hermione dando de ombros

Mas a história vai ser outra quando você morar só com ele, eu sei o que sinto quando Harry viaja – disse Gina e Hermione ficou em silêncio

As duas ouviram alguém bater na porta.

Entre – falou Gina e Sra. Weasley e Sra. Granger entraram no quarto sorridentes.

Oh Hermione minha querida como você está linda! – exclamou Sra. Weasley sorrindo, Hermione se levantou e deu uma volta.

Como estou mamãe? – perguntou ela

Linda meu amor, Rony vai adorar! – respondeu Sra. Granger

E você Gina? – perguntou Sra. Weasley, enquanto fazia um feitiço para prender os cabelos de Hermione.

Eu o que mamãe? – disse Gina sem entender

Quando vai me dar um neto? – perguntou ela e Hermione gargalhou

N-n-eeto! – Gina engasgou

Neto! Já faz um ano que você e Harry se casaram! – reclamou Sra. Weasley

Mamãe, você já tem os filhos do Gui e do Carlinhos, e a namorada de Fred está gravida! – respondeu Gina

E daí? Eu quero um seu! – disse Sra. Weasley e Hermione continuou a gargalhar – E você Hermione, está rindo de que? Eu também quero um Roniquinho!

Hermione engoliu seco e ficou séria. Gina mudou de assunto.

Mione você vai continuar trabalhando depois que casar?

Ah sim, eu gosto muito de trabalhar no St. Mungus – Hermione sorriu – Eu fico muito feliz em poder ajudar com minhas poções!

E também gosto muito de trabalhar com Fred e Jorge – Gina falou e Sra. Weasley deu um muxoxo

Quem diria que aquela loja doida deles ia dar certo?

A loja deles é uma das mais conhecidas no beco diagonal e em Hogsmeade – falou Gina orgulhosa de poder trabalhar nas Gemialidades Weasley.

Pronto! – exclamou Sra. Weasley – Hermione, você está pronta para casar!

Hermione se levantou e olhou no espelho um sorriso hesitante se formou em seu rosto.

* * *

Rony andava de um lado para o outro no altar da igreja trouxa. Harry o observava sorrindo

Você vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão Rony!

Onde está ela? – perguntou Rony olhando para a porta da igreja

Calma, noiva é assim mesmo! – respondeu Harry

Harry ela está duas horas atrasada! – reclamou Rony

E daí? A Gina atrasou três horas! – Harry disse rindo

Acho que ela desistiu! Só pode ser! Mas quem mandou eu aceitar essa cerimonia trouxa! Se eu me casasse como um bruxo, não teria que esperar! – reclamou ele

Rony, a cerimonia trouxa é muito melhor do que a bruxa – disse Harry

Melhor? Só se for melhor para elas fugirem! – Rony agora apertava as mãos enquanto andava.

Veja Rony! – disse Harry apontando para duas mulheres que entravam na igreja – Sua mãe e a mãe da Mione.

Minha sogra e a sua! – exclamou Rony – Tenho certeza que elas vieram dizer que a Mione, fugiu! – Harry revirou os olhos

Olá querido! – exclamou Sra. Weasley abraçando o filho enorme

Mamãe, cadê ela? – perguntou Rony desesperado

Calma Rony! – falou Sra. Granger sorrindo – Ela está lá fora.

Ela veio! Ela não desistiu? – perguntou Rony abrindo um enorme sorriso

Ela não desistiu querido – disse Sra. Weasley, passando bondosamente a mão no rosto do filho, e em seguida ocupando seu lugar no altar ao lado do Sr. Weasley

Rony continuava á olhar para a porta da igreja aflito. Harry viu uma mulher ruiva entrar sorridente pela igreja, passou ao lado de Rony e sussurrou algo. Gina ocupou seu lugar ao lado de Harry no altar. As portas da igreja se fecharam novamente, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, Rony engoliu seco, as portas da igreja se abriram novamente. Junto com Sr. Granger, uma mulher entrava sorridente, usando um longo e belo vestido branco. Rony abriu um sorriso enorme e apertou as mãos. Hermione o olhava apaixonadamente. Se aproximaram, Rony foi ao encontro da noiva e do sogro.

Cuide bem dela – disse Sr. Granger, soltando o braço da filha. Rony deu um sorriso e beijou a testa de Hermione

Pode deixar – respondeu ele

Ambos se aproximaram do altar e a cerimonia se iniciou. Harry nunca tinha visto o amigo tão feliz.

Ronald Weasley, aceita Hermione Granger como sua esposa?

Sim – respondeu Rony

Hermione Granger aceita Ronald Weasley como seu marido?

Sim – respondeu Hermione com um suspiro

Harry, viu todos os convidados na igreja sorrirem. Fred dava risadinhas com a namorada ao lado, Jorge balançava a cabeça negativamente com uma loira ao seu lado, o que Harry definiu por ser sua milésima namorada. Antigos amigos de Hogwarts, também assistiam a cerimonia: Neville, Simas, Dino, Parvati, Lilá, Luna, entre outros.

Agora em diante, você passa a se chamar Hermione Weasley, e eu os declaro marido e mulher.

Rony e Hermione se levantaram sorrindo. Rony deu um leve beijo nos lábios da esposa, e se encaminharam para a saída da igreja. Harry e Gina desceram do altar, saindo também.

Harry – disse Gina falando algo pela primeira vez durante a cerimonia

Sim , Gina – respondeu Harry

Estive pensando em uma coisa – disse ela

Em que? – perguntou ele continuando á andar

O que você acha de termos um bebe? – perguntou ela de uma vez e Harry parou no meio da igreja

Um o que!

Um bebe, um filho, ou filha – respondeu Gina o puxando para que ele andasse. Harry coçou a cabeça confuso – Tudo bem Harry, eu sei que você não.. – Gina começou á dizer arrependida.

Eu acho uma ótima idéia! – respondeu Harry abrindo um enorme sorriso.

* * *

_**Doze anos depois...**_

Ah mamãe para com isso! – resmungou Steve, tirando as mãos da mãe de seus cabelos

Você tem que cortar esse cabelo! – resmungou a mãe

Você ainda não percebeu que estamos no meio da King's Cross? – reclamou o garoto.

Steve Potter, era um garoto normal de onze anos, baixinho e magricela, tinha cabelos muitos pretos e lisos que insistiam em lhe cair nos olhos verdes vivos.

Gina, o cabelo do menino está ótimo – disse Harry

Ótimo? Ele não vai enxergar nada desse jeito! – reclamou Gina

Ai, mamãe você está parecendo a vovó! – reclamou novamente o garoto

Ei Harry, Gina! – uma voz gritou ao longe, e Harry e Gina viram Rony e Hermione se aproximarem.

Rony, Mione que bom ver vocês! – exclamou Gina abraçando o irmão e em seguida a cunhada.

E ai Rich, pronto para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts? – perguntou Harry

Richard Weasley, mais conhecido como Rich, era um garoto de cabelos extremamente ruivos e grandes olhos castanhos, era um pouco grande para seus onze anos.

Estou sim Tio Harry, mamãe já me assustou o suficiente – respondeu ele desanimado

Hermione, o que você andou falando para ele? – perguntou Harry desconfiado

Eu? Nada, só contei de alguns lugares que ele não deve se aproximar – respondeu ela inocentemente

Ela me fez aprender um monte de feitiços – resmungou Rich

Mas você é igual seu pai, e não aprendeu nada! – respondeu Hermione e Rony deu um sorriso

Rich revirou os olhos, em seguida encarando Steve.

Eu to ferrado!

Nem liga, eu também – respondeu Steve para o primo

Acho que já podemos ir para a plataforma nove e meio – falou Gina, e todos se encaminharam para a plataforma.

Muito bem – começou Rony – Não é nenhum mistério, atravessar a barreira, é só correrem. Eu vou primeiro para vocês verem. – Rony correu e instantaneamente sumiu entre a parede.

Uau! – exclamou Rich

Agora vamos Steve – falou Harry parando ao lado do filho e assim como Rony em segundos eles atravessaram a barreira.

Harry vislumbrou novamente o grande trem vermelho que levava os alunos para Hogwarts.

Nossa papai, esse trem é muito massa! – exclamou Steve e Harry deu um sorriso se lembrando da primeira vez em que entrara naquele trem.

Você, vai achar muito mais interessante quando chegar em Hogwarts! – disse Harry sorrindo

Uau! – exclamou Rich parando atrás de Steve – Steve nós vamos viajar nesse trem? – Steve fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e ambos deram um sorriso maroto.

Acho que chegamos cedo demais – resmungou Rony

Não tem problema, nós esperamos – respondeu Hermione – Rich, mostre para Steve o feitiço que te ensinei!

Mamãe! – reclamou Rich

Rich querido, mostre para seus tios e para Steve o que você sabe! – disse Hermione sorrindo orgulhosa.

Mas eu não sei nada! – resmungou o garoto entre dentes

Ah sabe sim! – insistiu Hermione, Rony se segurava para não gargalhar. Rich contrariado pegou a varinha no bolso.

Ah qual era o feitiço mesmo? – perguntou ele para si mesmo, apontando para a blusa que a mãe segurava nos braços – Ah sim.. Vingardium Levoça! – exclamou ele e a blusa não se mexeu, Rony e Harry abafaram o riso e Hermione fez uma cara feia.

Não é assim que se pronuncia! – resmungou uma garota parando atrás de Rich

Lara Scudder, também estava indo para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, tinha um tamanho normal, cabelos castanho e lisos, caindo no ombro e olhos verdes.

Se não é assim faz melhor! – resmungou Rich

Tudo bem – respondeu ela pegando a varinha e apontando para a blusa – Vingardium Leviosa! – exclamou ela e a blusa flutuou, Hermione abriu um sorriso e Rich fechou a cara.

Muito bem! – exclamou Hermione – Ótimo! Você está indo para o primeiro ano?

Sim – respondeu ela em seguida encarando Steve – Sou Lara Scudder e você quem é?

Steve Potter – respondeu o garoto e ela arregalou os olhos

Você é filho de..hum..

Harry Potter – disse ele apontando o pai que sorria, ela o olhou admirada.

Hã, nossa! – exclamou ela em seguida encarando Rich – e você?

Rich Weasley – respondeu ele ainda emburrado

Ah sim – disse ela – Essa é minha prima, Catherine Hunter, mas podem chamá-la de Cath! – disse ela apontando para uma garota ao lado.

Catherine era uma garota ruiva de belos olhos verdes, deu um sorriso extremamente tímido e ficou vermelha quando Steve a cumprimentou. O expresso de Hogwarts deu um assobio, anunciando o momento da partida.

Hora de vocês irem – disse Gina, dando um abraço no filho

Boa sorte! – exclamou Harry

Vocês vão mesmo precisar! – disse Rony rindo e os quatro arregalaram os olhos

Rony! – Hermione repreendeu o marido – Não assuste as crianças! Fica calmo Rich, vai dar tudo certo!

Espero que vocês sejam da Grifinória! – falou Gina

Agora vão! – disse Hermione.

As quatro crianças de afastaram juntas. Rich olhava feio para Lara que andava sorrindo com um ar superior. Steve tinha um olhar curioso e Cath o olhava com admiração. Rony deu um sorriso.

Acho que estamos voltando para Hogwarts! – exclamou ele

Vai começar tudo de novo – disse Hermione

Pobre Steve, vai Ter que agüentar dois malas brigando perto dele – falou Harry

E a Cath, pobrezinha, vai aprender logo o que é amar e não ser correspondida! – disse Gina

Mas se tudo der certo, um dia o amor dela vai ser correspondido – falou Harry enlaçando a esposa pela cintura – E assim como nós ,os quatro serão felizes!

**FIM!(agora sim!)**

* * *

_**N/A: **Finalmente o fim! Nossa acho q eu nunca postei uma fic tão rapido como postei essa, mas valeu á pena! Bem, espero realmente q tenham gostado da fic que o final tenha sido bem melhor do q vcs imaginavam,heheh. Gostaria de agradecer á todos, por acompanharem a fic e por terem me deixado tão feliz com os comentários. Primeiramente quero agradecer a **Carol**, que esteve aqui desde que eu estava postando o Coração Dourado, por Ter me incentivado, por esperar por cada cap...e pode aguardar viu moça, a NC que vc pediu vai sair, não sei qdo, mas vai! Quero agradecer tb ao **Jokka**, que apareceu nos capitulos finais do Coração Dourado, mas que tb me incentivou mto, que sempre me deu força e me alegrou com suas frases! Espero do fundo do coração que sua fic faça mto sucesso, pq vc merece! Não dá para falar com todos, mas quero agradecer á:**Luiza Potter, Lua Potter, Alicia Spinet,Miaka,Mari,LuiZinWizardizin e a Polly(que apareceu agora no final)**. __Bem a fic terminou, mas espero q vcs naum desapareçam, até pq logo, logo volto com outra fic para vcs, para quem quiser falar comigo, é só me adicionar no msn, vou ficar mto feliz, meu mail é, tb gostaria de convidar á todos vcs para participarem de um forum, do qual eu participo, o endereço é, tenho certeza que assim como eu vcs vão gostar mto!_

_Axo q é isso, valeu mesmo!_

_Bjkas para todos e até a proxima!_

_Ju!_


End file.
